


Welcome to the Avengers

by dcklvr98



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Peter Parker, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Gangbang, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Snowballing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2020-05-12 00:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 85,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcklvr98/pseuds/dcklvr98
Summary: Peter joins the Avengers not aware that his teammates want to use him in more than just one way.Or...Peter is a cock slut, the team finds out and they all take advantage of him but Peter doens't really care.





	1. Peter gets caught

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is the first chapter of a miniseries I'll do, I'll make sure to add the pairings at the beginning of each episode, hope you enjoy.

When Peter had joined the Avengers, he’d never thought that things were going to turn out this way. One thing was to keep his secret identity as Spiderman to his friends, even though Ned and Aunt May already knew he tried his best to keep his identity hidden from the rest of the world. But there was something that their friends didn’t know about, something so dark and twisted that no one outside the Avengers could ever find out...

It all started the first week when Peter finally became an official member of the Avengers. The guys gave him a very warm welcome to the team and in a matter of seconds he considered them his second family. Tony acted like the father Peter missed since he was a kid; he always kept an eye on the young boy and helped him whenever it was needed.

For some reason, Peter felt like he could tell his mentor anything and he did, but one day Peter finally admitted something that he’d never confessed to anyone in his whole life. It was around 3 o’clock when Peter stopped by the Avengers tower to drop all his stuff. Aunt May was hesitant about letting him live with a bunch of superheroes but after a lot of pleads and a long talk with Captain America and Iron Man, she finally accepted.

“Mr Stark…I-I have something to tell you,” Peter said. He took off his mask, his innocent eyes staring at the older guy who had a drink in one of his hands. They were alone in one of Tony’s garages; the other guys seemed to be out in some kind of mission, a lot of incomplete iron suits and metal pieces scattered around the floor and the walls.

“What is it? Don’t tell me you already wanna drop out, we just got your room ready and I’m pretty sure I asked you a lot of times if you were sure about this, not to mention how hard it was to convince your aunt,” Tony said.

“No no, I’m not dropping out, I really like it here, the tower is amazing and you guys are the best!” A smile appeared on his face that slowly faded away with each word. “But there’s something you and the rest should know about me if you’re going to accept me here.”

Tony turned off his computer and turned around to face the younger boy. Peter swallowed hard. “Okay kiddo, you’re making me a little nervous and I have a lot of stuff to do so just spit it out.”

Peter closed his eyes, took a deep breath and blurted out the words he had practiced hours before. “I’m gay Mr. Stark.”  He looked down at his feet to avoid looking up at the reaction one of his biggest heroes would have. After a few seconds of silence Peter looked up only to see a grinning Tony.

“Is that it?” he laughed. “For a second you really got me thinking it was something serious,” Tony said, returning to his work without paying too much attention to the now blushing boy.

“I….I… what do you mean? A-are you ok with it?” Peter asked, surprised and a bit offended that it seemed like Tony didn’t really care at all.

“C’mon Pete, do you think I’m a homophobe?” Peter shook his head quickly.

“Of course not, sir! I just thought you would at least be shocked or something…” Peter admitted, blushing a bit more.

Tony smiled and walked to the boy, one of his hands dropped to grip Peter’s shoulder. “The truth is this is not new to me or the guys.” Peter seemed confused at this statement. “You really thought we wouldn’t make any research on you or your story before considering you to be a part of the team?”

“Research? What do you mean by that?”

Tony smiled, more like a devilish grin. “I wasn’t supposed to show you yet. But if you really want to know…” Tony pulled his phone out of his pocket, and with a few taps he turned the device to the boy who almost dropped dead when he saw what the man was showing him.

It was a video, maybe from a few weeks ago; Peter recognized his own room on screen as he spoke. “Oh shit,” he muttered before the video started.

_“Hey guys!” he said happily. He was shirtless, showing of his amazing torso. ”So, I know it’s been a long time since I did a stream but don’t worry I have something to compensate for it!”_

_Peter looked for something underneath his bed and pulled out two dildos, pointing them directly at the camera. “Here they are! The Captain America and Iron Man dildos!” Peter shook them, one in each hand. “I’m pretty sure they are not as big as the real ones, but a fan cannot resist,” Peter laughed._

“You know,” Tony said, his voice over the video in which Peter was talking about the material of the toys and how many inches they were. “I was shocked at first, I knew you were a teenager and you guys have these crazy hormones and stuff. I thought maybe I would find some weird stuff of you but I have to admit I never thought I would discover another secret identity besides Spiderman,” the older man said, watching the video with a big smile.

“Mr. Stark...” Peter’s voice trembled. “I can explain...”

“Oh I bet you can, SubmissiveNYTwink, but before that, let me show you my favorite part.” With a swipe of Tony’s fingers, the video skipped directly to a moment that Peter remembered pretty clearly. He was now on his knees, the iron man dildo shoved deep inside him. The dildo was red and yellow, made of a material that simulated plastic; on the base, a blue shiny button indicated that the vibration function was turned on as he rode it.

_“Ugh yesss!” Peter threw his head back as he bounced on the 8’ inch toy. The tip rubbed his prostate each time and the vibrations echoed in his whole body. “Oh yes! Shove that big cock inside me, Iron Daddy!!” Peter shouted, riding it harder and faster._

_“Ugh guys, I feel so good!” Peter moaned. One his hands pulling at one of his nipples, he looked directly to the camera. “Fuck, I wonder if Tony’s cock feels like this.” Another moan escaped his mouth and he felt himself coming closer to his orgasm. “Oh guys, I’m gonna cum soon!” He switched his position, this time his arms in front of him helped him bounce back on the toy, his cock leaking all over the floor. “Mmm Daddy please, harder! Fuck me, Tony, fuck me, break me!” Peter said, rocking his hips faster and faster. “Shit I’m cumming!” Peter shouted and stopped suddenly, his muscles tensed as he shot one, two, three, four streams of cum all over the floor, some of it even landing on the keyboard of his laptop._

“Looks like you also have a lot of talent shooting something else than webs,” Tony said, stopping the video.

Peter wanted to die. It was something he’d started doing way before becoming Spiderman; he had started out of curiosity but after realized he enjoyed receiving orders from his audience and to put on a show, he began doing it once a week to release stress and to fulfill a need for lust he’d discovered when he was 16 years old, finally accepting he was a slut.

“Mr. Stark, I…” Peter had tears behind his eyes. Had everybody in the tower seen the video? How many people knew about it? And not only this one; Peter was absolutely sure that they had seen all of his other videos where he lusted over every single one of his teammates. “I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry?” Stark licked his lips. “You don’t have to apologize for anything kid, in fact, is because of this and the other videos that we finally decided to take you officially into the team.”

“H-how?” Peter blushed. “I don’t understand how these videos would help me.”

“You’re a smart kid.” Tony leaned back on his desk. “From the start, we all thought you were a perfect piece of a boy. Great body, stamina, cute face and so eager to please, but we never considered taking further steps because we never thought you would be into it. Jarvis show me the pictures of the hidden Peter Parker file.” Tony clapped his hands and a lot of screens suddenly appeared all over the room, each one of them showing a picture of Peter naked in various scenarios; jerking off, riding a dildo, in the shower with 2 fingers inside of him, even one of him tasting his own cum!

“It turns out that our innocent or should I say not so innocent Spiderman is kind of a whore,” Tony said smoothly and for a brief moment Peter’s cock twitched on his thighs. Tony just called him a whore, and he liked it. God, he was really depraved.

Peter licked his lips and moved, trying to cover his raising hard on. He looked at himself all around the room. “But- but you’re with Pepper! And the others…they are not gay, right?”

Tony smiled; as he walked closer to the boy, he felt his cock get a bit hard in his trousers. “I love Pepper, and I wish to have a family with her, but the guys of the team and I enjoy shagging around with each other. It’s just sex, carnal and savage pleasure. You’re a great hero, but in this team, we need more than that.” He was a few more inches away from the kid. “You see, me and the guys have some needs, needs that can’t be satisfied by an ordinary guy. Sure, who wouldn’t like to fuck with us? But not any boy can take on us; we are stronger, better and more hardcore than any regular man.”

Peter listened closely to every single word, and it seemed that every word drove a strong impulse to his cock and his now twitching ass. Tony was really close, Peter could practically feel the hot breath of the man so close to his face.

“Are you saying I joined the team to be your personal slut?” Peter asked, his cock fully hard now, and he was pretty sure the other man could tell. Tony’s eyes stranded on the pink puffy lips in front of him.

“Basically.” Tony ran a hand over Peter’s back, stopping right at his ass. He grabbed a big piece of the boy’s ass and Peter couldn’t hold back the moan that escaped his mouth. Tony pulled him and they were basically rubbing their bodies against each other. “So, I will ask you again.” His face got so close, Peter opened his mouth, anticipating the kiss but Tony stopped mere millimeters away. “Do you still wanna be part of the team?”

Peter bit his lip. “Absolutely,” he answered. And since that day, Peter’s life changed to become the best slut the avengers could have. Tony’s grip on his ass turned rougher while pushing their mouths together.

Tony was a rough kisser, but Peter liked it. He let the man take control, only grinding his body to get some kind of touch.

“A bit eager, aren’t we?” Tony asked.

“I have fantasized about this for a long time,” Peter answered, moaning when he felt Tony’s hand go further down to press a finger against his sweet hole.

“And what did I do to you in those little dirty dreams of yours?”

Peter bit his lip, something that Tony thought was the hottest thing to see. “You filled my little ass with your cum, sir.” Tony liked the way Peter said that last word, his finger slowly rubbing the boy’s hole, causing little moans and more grinding against each other.

“What if we make it come true?” Tony asked to which Peter nodded enthusiastically. They made out a few minutes before deciding it was time to take their clothes off. “Jarvis, lock all the doors to this room, we don’t want any unwanted visitors.”

“Yes, sir,” Jarvis answered. Peter heard the locks on the doors as he threw away the last piece of clothing. His cock was fully hard against his defined abs.

“On your knees,” Tony commanded. Peter obeyed too quickly, his knees slamming against the floor maybe a little bit too hard but he did not care, the moment was so intense he didn’t feel anything but a slight burn.

Tony walked over to him, a nice 8,5’ inch cock swinging between his legs. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes, please,” Peter begged, his mouth watery from the delightful sight. This was really happening. Tony grabbed his cock and slowly rubbed it on the pink lips. Peter slowly opened his mouth, letting the manhood inside. He had sucked cock before, so he knew what to do. Saliva started dripping from the side of his mouth as he did his best to swallow the whole thing.

“Fuuuuck,” Tony moaned, a hand petting the boy’s hair as he swallowed his whole length. “There you go, such a pretty cock slut for me, aren’t you?”

Peter only moaned in response. Tony pulled back a bit before pushing in again, after a few thrusts and making sure that the boy could handle it, he started to roll his hips a bit faster. Peter was such a pro at this; Tony wondered how many times he had done this before, his skills were almost as good as Loki’s, who, until today, had given him the best blowjob of his whole life.

“Fuck yes kid, suck that cock.” Tony shoved his cock in with a hard thrust. “Yes, the rest of the team is going to love you.”

Peter pulled the cock completely out of his mouth, the whole length covered saliva dripping all over the floor. “I hope they do, sir,” he said, smiling at Tony, who bent down to kiss him one more time.

“Think you can handle me without prep?” Tony asked putting on a condom already lubed.

“Of course, sir,” Peter said, turning around. He grabbed a chair so he could lift his ass up, giving Tony a perfect view of his hungry pink hole that craved to be filled. “Give me everything you’ve got!”

Tony gave him a hard spank, which made Peter’s cock leak in anticipation. “I’ll make sure to eat that ass later, as for now…” He grabbed his cock; the head rubbed the hole for a bit until Peter started to beg.

“Please, sir! Please just shove it inside!” he said, pushing his ass back. Tony smiled and grabbed Peter by his shoulders and with a hard, strong thrust, he shoved his whole cock in.

Peter cried out loud in both pleasure and agony. It burned, the sudden intrusion of such a big cock really burned, but the desire and the feeling of finally being filled was far stronger.

“Damn, you’re really tight,” Tony moaned, licking Peter’s right ear before sucking on the earlobe. “How do you feel?”

Peter was so out of breath it took him a moment to answer. “It’s so big, fuck, I feel so full.”

“So? Is it like you imagined it would be? Or is it better?” Tony asked, pulling out inch by inch until only the head was inside.

“Better, way better,” Peter said with his eyes closed, craving for more friction inside of him.

“And we’re only getting started,” Tony replied, pushing his whole length back in. Peter and Tony had a prefect chemistry; Peter liked rough sex, to be manhandled, and Tony knew just how to give it to him.

The two guys became a mess in a matter of minutes, Tony’s thrust were hard and long, earning a big, dirty moan from the young boy with each movement, encouraging him to go harder at him.

“Ple-please let me ride you, sir,” Peter asked, turning his face back at Tony, who would not decline such a request. Tony pulled out before taking a seat on the chair. Peter climbed onto him and they kissed a sloppily and messily as the boy slowly took the man’s cock back in his ass.

“Fuck Mr. Stark, your cock feels so good!” Peter moaned, lifting his body a few inches before dropping all his weight to get impaled by the raging hard member.

Tony moaned harder, his hands gripping on the boys butt cheeks, spreading them as he thrust up into him whenever the boy went down. “Yeah boy, take it all in, isn’t this what you wanted? To be fucked by Iron Daddy? C’mon, say my name.” Peter moaned, his cock leaking all over Tony’s stomach.

“Yes, Daddy!” Peter said, riding him faster. “Fuck, it feels so good Mr. Stark, please give me more!!” the boy pleaded between moans and screams of pure ecstasy.

“Is that so?” Tony asked before gripping harder on the boy’s butt cheeks and now actually thrusting up hard into the boy’s ass. Peter wasn’t riding him anymore; Tony was basically drilling his cock up into him.

“Oh god.” Peter dropped his head on Tony’s shoulder where he started to cry out moans and whimpers. “Fuck yes! Daddy, I’m close.”

“I’m close as well.” Tony stopped his movements, earning a little whine from the boy. “Don’t worry, this will only take a second.” Tony pulled his cock out of Peter and with one hand, he pulled off the condom before shoving back in. “I might as well give you the whole thing.”

Peter cried out feeling the bare cock move in and out of his abused hole; no dildo could really compare to the feeling. The boy felt his muscles tense. Tony’s cock was already driving him straight to one of what Peter would later consider one of the top five of his orgasm.

“Fuck yes, Mr. Stark I’m gonna cum!!” Peter said, rocking his hips at the pace of Tony’s movements. “Aahhh, fuck!”

“Let’s cum together,” Tony said. “Let me see you cum as I fill you up with my cum-“ Peter leaned down for a kiss, their tongues brushing against each other. Both guys moaned like animals until Peter suddenly screamed his lungs out, not being able to hold it any longer as he collapsed on top of Tony, who kept pounding into him.

The boy shot around four streams of white liquid on his and Tony’s body, his inner walls tightening around his cock pushing Tony into his orgasm, as well. Peter felt how his cock twitched, shooting and filling him up, and he moaned as Tony pulled out, dragging some of his cum out.

Both guys were out of breath, Tony’s chest rising and falling. He’d never felt so worn out, not even when he was recovering from his heart surgery.

“That-was,” Tony tried to say.

“That was amazing,” Peter said before kissing Tony again, this time more slowly and passionately. “Thank you.”

Tony laughed. “There is no need to thank me.” Peter got off him and Tony smiled when he saw a little trail of cum running down in between his legs. “Go take a shower and after that we can get something to eat. Welcome to the Avengers!”

“I could really use some pizza right now,” Peter said lazily as he grabbed his clothes from the floor. Tony asked Jarvis to unlock the doors and Peter left the man alone again.

“Your heartbeat is extremely fast, sir, is everything alright?” Jarvis asked, to which Tony laughed.

“Yes, it’s just that it’s been a while since I’ve done something so intense.” Tony ran a dry towel on his body. He spotted some of Peter’s cum and wiped it off with his fingers before pulling them into his mouth. Not only had the boy a bomb ass, he also tasted really good.

“Jarvis, did you by any chance record this session with Mr. Parker?”

“Of course, sir, it’s my duty to keep an eye on every room in the tower,” the AI said.

“Perfect, send the recording to every member of the Avengers, excluding the ladies, of course,” Tony said with a smile, thinking that the guys deserved a little peek at what they’d missed and what they were soon going to have too.


	2. The other side of the coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets called into a meeting that turns out very interesting...  
> In this chapter:  
> Peter jerk off, use of toys, non consent-voyeur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this chapter doens't have too much action but It's supossed to set up the rest, hope you like it. mak sure to leave some kudos and comments! :) 
> 
> This chapter was reuploaded

“Are you fucking serious, Tony?!” Steve’s voice echoed through the meeting room. Thor, Clint, Bucky, Sam, and Tony were sitting around a wooden table. Steve stood up from the chair as he yelled at the man. “We said that we would confront him together to make him feel safe and not judged and you do this?!” He points at the screen that showed the recording of the multimillionaire as Peter rode him on a chair.

“I’m sorry but I don’t understand what’s the big deal.” Tony took a sip of whisky. “When I sent you all the video, I thought you would be delighted, not that you were going to attack me.”

“In Steve’s defense-” Sam raised his hand so everyone turned at him. “When Nat found the videos of Peter, well… you know, doing what he was doing,” he swallowed hard remembering the videos of Peter online. “We decided that we were going to talk to him as a team and to see if he would agree to…you know.”

“C’mon Wilson, use the words, we would ask him to be our slut!” Tony said. “The results would have been the same!” Steve looked at Tony, angered. “Don’t give me that look; you know it would have been like that!”

“We don’t know that! What I do know is that we agreed that not one of us would ever force themselves onto him,” the blond said, earning a few nods from the rest.

“Force myself?” Tony laughed. “Have you seen the whole video? Yeah, maybe I made the first move, but the kid was practically begging for me to fuck him!”

“Does he know you recorded him?” Steve asked. Tony opened his mouth to answer but he opted to only shake his head. “Oh my god Tony, you recorded him and sent us the video without his consent?!”

“Okay, maybe I did that, but look. I’m pretty sure the kid’s really into it, and you can tell from his videos from before that he’s not shy in front of a camera and that he likes people watching him.”

Steve was about to answer when Bucky raised his voice. “To be honest, Steve, Tony kind of has a point, even though I don’t support the fact that he did some stuff without the kid’s consent, well…” They all stared at the video for a few minutes “He kinda seems to be into that kind of stuff.”

Steve shook his head as he walked around the table. Thor, who had remained silent since the start of the meeting, finally opened his mouth. “I have to admit, that it does make me angry that Tony here spoke to him without us, but in the end, he is right.” Tony smiled and Steve turned giving the other blond a concerned look.

“Why would you support Tony on this?”

“I mean, in Asgard there are a lot of people who are just like this kid.” He pointed at Peter. “My brother is one of them; he likes to be handed from one men to another, it’s just something they like. Maybe Peter still doesn’t know what he is into, you know.”

“Just because your brother is a common slut doesn’t mean Peter also is,” Steve blurted out angrily. The next thing happened too fast – Thor jumped to his feet, his arm raised and Mjolnir flew right into his hand; Bucky also got up to place himself in front of Steve while the rest of the guys stood up in case somebody needed to go in to prevent a fight.

“YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK OF MY BROTHER LIKE THAT AGAIN!” The god yelled, hammer in hand, sparks flying from it. Sam walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and speaking as gently as he could.

“Thor, please calm down, he didn’t mean it, right?” He looked at Steve, who seemed to have realized what he’d just said.

“Y-Yeah, I’m sorry, Thor, I don’t know why I said that.” Steve stared at the god for a few moments until the man lowered his hammer.

“I think we all need to calm down,” Clint spoke, looking at both Steve and Thor. “I only have one question – what does the kid think?”

Everyone turned at Tony, who took a seat again. The others mimicked him a few seconds later. “Well you saw it right, he is pretty into it, I even asked him again to make sure I wasn’t forcing myself into him!” he spat those last words in Steve’s direction.

“If that’s it, I don’t see what the problem is,” Thor said, playing with Mjolnir and looking more relaxed.

Bucky, who had a hand on Steve’s shoulder, spoke this time. “I think it’s pretty clear that the kid has agreed, but I still think is necessary that we all talk to him.”

“Bucky’s right,” Steve said. “We have to establish some kind of terms, rules, so we know we are not crossing any lines.”

“That’s fine by me.” Tony clapped his hands. “Do you wanna do it right now or…?”

“Better now when we’re all here, right?” Sam suggested and everyone nodded in agreement.

“Well, since everyone agreed.” Tony made a few taps on his tablet. He smiled when he saw what Peter was doing alone. “He is on his room right now, kinda busy. Jarvis, can you call Mr. Parker when he is done with his  _chores,_ please, tell him we are waiting for him in the meeting room on the 7th floor.”

“I’ll let him know, sir,” the computer answered.

Everyone stayed quiet for a few minutes until Sam broke the silence. “So, how should we do this? Should we rehearse something?”

“Let’s see how this goes, maybe it’ll turn out better than we’re expecting,” Tony said.

“Easy to say when you’ve already fucked him,” Bucky whispered, making Thor and Clint laugh while the rest said nothing.

“Maybe I could show you a little something while we wait,” Tony said, pushing a few buttons and the screens in the room streamed what was happening in Peter’s bedroom.

“Oh my god,” Clint stared with an open mouth like the rest of them.

“You still think I forced myself onto him, Cap?” Tony asked with a pleased smile “Let’s just enjoy the show, shall we?”

**

That afternoon Peter felt extremely weird. It had been one day since he fucked his hero and mentor Tony Stark, and ever since, he’d felt kind of needy. He saw the guys earlier that day while having breakfast when they got back from the mission, but for some reason, they had kind of ignored him.

When he’d tried to ask about the mission, Steve had looked away and excused himself out of the kitchen. Bucky, who was usually a talker, had gone completely silent the second Peter walked into the living room. Clint and Thor were the only ones who had kinda talked to him, but whenever Peter had tried to make eye contact, they had looked away and excused themselves not too long after that.

Tony, who was the only one with a justified reason to act weird, behaved like he did normally. In fact, he became a bit more caring with the boy, and even asked him how he was, to sit closer to him on the couch, and gave him some light touches on his shoulder and arms.

And now, here he was, alone in his room and for some reason he felt needy for some touch, for some kind of affection. Peter took a deep breath before finally deciding what to do.

Rising from his new king size bed, he walked over to his closet. He had to stand on the tips of his toes to grab the box from the top shelf. Peter walked to his bed, getting rid of his t-shirt and his boxers on the way back. Dropping the box on the sheets, Peter searched it for the toy he had in mind.

 _Bingo,_  he thought to himself before pulling out the Iron Man dildo he’d used on the video Tony had shown him.

“Are you ready for a ride?” Peter asked the toy. He pressed the blue button at the base and the toy started vibrating. “Who’s the eager one now, Mr. Stark?” He giggled at his own joke.

Stretching his arm to one of his nightstands, he grabbed the lube he’d hidden there a few nights ago. Giving a big squeeze, he spread a nice amount of liquid onto the toy and onto his fingers that he later used to coat his own cock.

Peter shoot one web from each hand that attached to the ceiling, and slowly, Peter used the webs to rise himself up before slowly letting his weight down on the toy that breached his entrance easily.

“Fuck,” Peter moaned as he felt the toy that still vibrated be swallowed up completely by his ass. “Yes, Mr. Stark, I’m ready for the second round.”

Peter pulled the web, lifting his body and pulling off almost completely before dropping himself hard on it again. “Oh god – Mr. Stark!” Peter moaned again, repeating the action over and over.

Then an idea came to his mind. Still rocking his hips back on the toy, he reached for the box. Accidentally he dropped all his content on the bed, dildos and a few other toys lay in front of him but he was looking for one in particular. He found it right away – it wasn’t like it was that hard, anyway.

The Captain America dildo. The box said that is was molded to be like the real cock with info they presumably got from the experiment back then. Peter knew it was a lie but the toy itself was appealing enough, a 9’ inch dildo, decorated with blue, red and sliver all over it with the star of his shield on the middle.

 “Seems like someone else wants to join,” Peter moaned. He grabbed the toy and putting it right in front of him, he leaned down, opening his mouth. With his tongue out, he let a string of saliva on the head before spreading it with one of his hands while the other served as support.

“Mmmm Captain, your cock seems so nice.” Peter gave the toy a long lick from the base, and when he got to the head, he gave a few strokes before planting a kiss. “Would you let me suck it, please?”

 _Yes Peter, suck on my cock,_ he imagined the Captain’s voice in his head and without waiting for anything else, he started to suck on it.

The toy did not vibrate, or had anything special, but the size of it was a challenge enough, even for Peter. He started to breathe through his nose as he swallowed the thing. Saliva dripped from the sides of his mouth and slid down the toy, helping the boy to go further down.

It took him a while, but he started to sync his movements. As he pulled the dick out of his mouth, he sat on the vibrating toy and the other way around. It didn’t take long for Pete to moan like a bitch in heat. The cock swinging between his legs burned, burned from craving touch or release but Peter dared himself to cum without even touching himself.

“Mmppgh,” Peter moaned into the blue toy, coating it with more saliva. His hips moved of their own accord and his head felt dizzy from the lack of air and the effort he was using to get some release.

His own cock was leaking, dripping all over the sheets and forming a little puddle under him; he imagined that those were real cocks, that Tony was fucking his ass while he sucked Steve off, stuck between the two males’ muscular bodies, full on both ends.

Steve naked, with his big muscles that made Peter’s mouth water every time - He had jerked off thinking about sucking on those perfects pecs or licking that sculptured body. He imagined them telling him how good he was, how a big slut he was and how much they were going to wreck him and use him any way they wanted. And with that thought in mind, Peter shouted out loudly, pulling the blue toy out of his mouth as he shot loads and loads of cum onto his bed.

Peter’s head went white for a moment, his body collapsed with his face right next to the blue, red and silver toy that was still attached to his mouth with trails of his saliva as the red and yellow toy remained inside of him. His breathing was erratic, and it took him around ten deep breaths to finally get down from his high.

“Ow ow, too much,” he said, lifting his ass and pulling the red and yellow toy that was still in out of him. With a press on the blue button, the toy stopped its movements and Peter stayed there, spread out and covered in sweat and cum, smiling.

“Mr. Parker,” Jarvis spoke, causing Peter to jump, scared thinking that someone just busted into his room. “You’re expected by Mr. Stark and company in the meeting room on the 7th floor.”

“S-sure I’ll be there in a few minutes!” Peter answered, trying to remain calm. “Shit!” Peter ran to the bathroom and grabbed a dry towel to get ride of the cum and sweat, before jumping into some fresh clothes.

**

As he rode the elevator to the 7th floor, he couldn’t help but to wonder why he was being called. Maybe his first mission as an official Avenger? Or maybe something else? Whatever it was, Peter was utterly excited to be part of it.

He opened the double wooden doors, smiling as he got in. “Hey guys, what’s up?” the boy asked. The room was dead silent, for some reason every man in there stared at him, some of them in shock and some with something that could only be described as a predatory look. 

“Hey Peter, welcome to your first meeting.” Tony stood up. “I hope we didn’t interrupt anything”

“No, you didn’t! I was just chilling in my room,” he tried to play it off. Thor, who was closest to the door, laughed and Peter blushed a bit without knowing why.

“I’m sure you were,” Thor said, and Peter threw a confused look at him.

“Anyway,” Tony said with sharp eyes at Thor. “Please take a seat.” Peter walked over to the only empty chair between Tony and Steve. He stared at the blond as he made his way towards them, and Steve, who was trying hard not to think about the video of the boy riding and sucking on toys, moaning and mentioning him, looked at every part of the room but him.

Once Peter was sitting, he looked at every face in the room that seemed to be pretty happy for an unknown reason to him. “Where are Nat and Bruce? Shouldn’t we all be here?”

“Usually we should, but not today. They do not show any interest in the topic and this is a different kind of meeting?” Tony smiled at Pete who looked confused.

“I don’t get it, how is this different?” the boy asked. Clint spoke this time.

“First, we want to apologize if we acted strange this morning,” the man said. “It’s nothing personal, it’s just that it was kinda…awkward for us.”

“O-Oh yeah?” Peter swallowed. Oh god, they knew. “Wh-why is that?”

“Mr. Stark here told us about what a great time you had with him yesterday,” Thor spoke; Peter’s face went completely white for a minute before regaining color and turning in a crimson red. Everyone in the room noticed that and it only made them want to kiss and bend the boy over the table even more.

“He did?” Peter asked with his voice a bit higher than usual, he turned to face Tony who just had a big grin on his face.

“I thought you wouldn’t mind, after all I told you why we wanted you to be part of the team, right?”

“Ye-yeah, right.” Peter tried to smile and not to faint from embarrassment. everyone in the room was looking at him, even Steve was now staring at the boy, and what was even worse was that his cock started to slowly get hard again in his pants.

“So, to get things straight,” Bucky said. “We know you spoke to Tony but we wanted you to tell us as well that you agree.”

“Agree on what exactly…?” Peter asked, just to make sure they were talking about the same thing.

“About us using you,” Clint blurted out, making Peter blush even harder. He let out a tiny whimper that made every man in the room swallow hard and their cock stiffen a bit.

“We say it that way, but we don’t mean it like that,” Steve justified. “I mean, we will, but with some rules…you know, and to us you’re not an object, you’re a person and we will consider you like that.”

“Nice way to sugar-coat it,” Clint laughed.

“Let him be, Barton,” Bucky answered.

“As I was saying, we do wanna make sure you know what you’re getting into, and that you’re willing to do it on your own, and not because you feel pressured to do it,” the blond continued.

“Oh.” Peter took a few breaths, still embarrassed but doing his best to answer. “I know, and like I told Mr. Stark, I consent.”

“Are you sure? You’re not doing this because you want us to like you? Or because you feel that we might take you out of the Avengers if you turn us down? Cause if that's the reason, I assure you, it won’t happen,” Steve said, unconsciously leaning toward Peter.

“C’mon Rogers, you heard the kid, he agrees, and he wasn’t forced to do it,” Thor chimed in.

“Forced?” Peter questioned.

“Our friend here thinks that Tony went a little too hard on you to get you to do some things,” Sam spoke.

“God no!” Peter stood up nervously. “Mr. Stark has been really kind to me and what happened yesterday was with my full consent!” he said, looking at Steve, who seemed defeated.

“I would like to say I told you so, but I don’t think you even deserve it,” Tony said, smiling at Steve, who gave him a deathly look.

“Really? Even you recording the encounter and sending it to us was with his consent?!” Steve yelled smashing his fist into the table. The room stayed death silent and Peter’s mouth turned into a perfect “o”.

“Recorded it?” he asked nobody in particular. “Y-you guys watched it?”

No one answered; they all looked angrily from Steve to Tony, who seemed too calm about the situation he’d caused.

“Yes, we did,” Steve admitted, now calmer and realizing what a mistake he’d just made. “I’m so sorry, we will delete it and-” He tried to continue but a question from Peter cut him off.

“What did you guys think about it?” the boy asked, surprising every single man in the room.

“What did we…think?” Steve whispered, slowly trying to process the question.

“In my case, I really liked it,” Clint said smiling at Peter. “You really know how to present yourself.”

“If we are being honest, I liked it too,” Bucky said and when Peter looked at him, he received a wink from the older man. The others agreed one by one as well, even Thor gave Peter a praise, saying it was pretty intense for a boy from Midgard.

“I’m sorry,” Tony said, standing up to face Peter. “I should have told you I was doing that, and I had to ask for your permission. Are you mad?” he asked.

“Honestly, I’m not,” Peter said. It would be a lie to say he was not a bit turned on right now. The fact that every man in the room had watched him ride a cock until his orgasm excited him.

“That leads us to the next topic,” Tony said. “Rules. We think we should have some rules, you should tell us what you’re into and we should tell you what we like, so we can all be on the same page and don’t do anything that could make you feel uncomfortable.”

“Sure, that seems like the best thing to do,” the boy said.

“So, what do you like?” Sam asked and Peter licked his lips before answering; it was the first time someone asked him that kind of question.

“Have in mind that none of us will judge you for anything you say, we are all humans and we should not be ashamed of what we like,” Steve assured the boy. For a moment, Peter thought Steve was really making an effort to make things comfortable for him.

All eyes were fixed on Peter and he realized that having to admit all the things that turned him on in front of his heroes was something else. But if he wanted this agreement to work, he had to be brave.

“Well…” He took a deep breath, his voice sounding a lot securer now. “I haven’t done a lot, I lost my virginity to a guy in high school and since then the only experience I’ve had was with occasional hookups or with some toys I have.”

“Alright, that’s good, but do you have anything in mind?” Clint asked.

“I do…Okay, so I kinda like rough sex?” the boy said. “I have seen it in porn and it really turns me on when a guy is fucked hard or manhandled.” Thor emitted a low sound between a grunt and a moan that made Peter turn his eyes to him.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself after hearing that, I’m sure we - and especially me - will help you out with that, please continue,” Thor said, making Peter blush and smile.

“I have a bit of a daddy kink, I guess,” Peter said and every man in the room had to shift in their seats. This kid had not done anything and they were already under his spell. “And well, I’m fine with us recording our encounters.”

"Speaking of that, you should know we saw what you were up to in your room not too long ago," Bucky said. Peter's eyes went wide looking at Steve who glanced back with a grin.

"It was quite instructive and entertaining." The blond winked at Peter who bit his lip and tried his best not to jump right into the table and ask to be fucked.

“Anything else?” Tony asked with interest. They all wanted to know what was going on in the boy’s head, what fantasies he had and how they could make them come true.

“I’m also okay with public sex, or…I don’t know how to say it, when Mr. Stark called me a slut and made me beg, I liked that.”

There was an obvious bulge in every man’s pants now, even Peter was fully hard under his clothes. “That's nice, we can also do that,” Steve spoke, surprising Peter. “Don’t take me for an innocent man, I have some kinks of my own.”

Peter and the rest laughed. “I’ll be glad to help you with them! Oh, and I’m also okay with threesomes or even group sex, that’s something I’ve always wanted to try.”

Thor raised his hammer with joy. “He hasn’t taken every one of us here and he already talks about taking all of us at the same time! Just fantastic.” Peter blushed and the guys teased for a bit, laughing and throwing some comments until Peter assured that he was serious.

“Okay then, we shall discuss some stuff later, and we will make sure you know what we like once you get to know each one of us…individually,” Steve said, smiling at Peter, who nodded a bit too excited. “Do you have any questions?”

“Only one.” Peter made sure to give them the best devilish smile he could, biting his lower lip. “Who’s next?”


	3. Oh Mighty Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets his turn with Peter and he decides to use a little trick his brother once told him about.
> 
> This chapter was reuploaded with some corrections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairins: Thor/Peter  
> Tags: non-consent drug use/ rough sex/ dirty talk/ snowballing

The next few days went by really fast and pretty normal. The guys agreed that what they discussed would stay between them, but Tony said that maybe he would tell some of the other Avengers to see if they would like to be part of it too.

At those words Peter couldn’t hide the smile that appeared on his face, he just accepted to be the Avengers slut. Shit, Peter laughed at the turn of events, he used to jerk off thinking about his favorite heroes and now he could try it for real. But there was a tiny little problem…after Tony, none of the others has fucked him yet.

It had been 5 days and even though Peter thought he would have fucked all of them by now, Tony was the only name crossed on his list. In the common room, Peter always tried to be flirty, shooting smiles and batting his eyes at them earning a few smiles and touches from the men but no more than that.

It was starting to become frustrating. That was until Thor finally decided to take the first step. That morning they were all in the common room of the tower; Clint and Natasha were on a mission somewhere, Cap, Tony and Bucky watched TV while Peter stood in the kitchen, serving himself some ice cream when the thunder god came to him.

“Hey kid,” Thor said, his blond hair falling on his shoulders and he was smiling radiantly. He grabbed Peter by the waist and pulled him closer, a hand on his lower back while the other caressed the cheek of the younger boy. “I’m gonna go home for a few hours, and when I return, I would like to have some time alone with you.” Thor pulled Peter closer, so their crotches rubbed. Peter was hard and Thor grinned, knowing that it only took a few words to make the other boy gasp for air. “Is that okay?”

The other guys became aware of them and could clearly hear them in the kitchen, throwing quick glances to see what was happening before turning to the movie again.

“Yes sir,” Peter said, trying to play it cool. Thor smiled, taking the spoon full of ice cream to feed the boy with it, but making sure to drop some on Peter’s lips.

“Sorry, let me clean that up.” Before Peter knew what was happening, Thor leaned over and licked the drops of ice cream from his lips. Peter was aware that his face was bright red, which only made the man want to do more things to him. “Wait for me and no touching yourself.” The god winked at him before leaving the room.

Peter stood there, still shocked, his cock fully hard on his trousers. He felt stupid, Thor didn’t even do anything and he needed to jack off right now.

“You okay kid?” Tony asked.

“Uh yeah.” Peter smiled. “I’ll just go back to my room,” he said, practically running away from embarrassment.

“God,” Bucky laughed. “Did you see how hard he was?”

“Thor knows how to tease, I’ll give him that,” Steve said with a serious expression.

“Do I sense a bit of jealousy in your voice?” Tony teased the blond, who couldn’t control that his cheeks turned a bit pink.,

“Oh shit, you are jealous,” Bucky laughed harder. Steve turned to face his friend, punching him in the metal arm. “Hey, hey, no need to get violent, we all get our turns, you’re just sad you’re the last one.”

“Whatever.” Steve rolled his eyes, leaning back on the couch. “I don’t care who goes first, and I still don’t think that was a good idea”

“You didn’t say anything when I suggested the idea of taking turns, you all picked your numbers by yourselves,” Tony added, earning a cold stare from Steve. “It was pure luck.”

“Besides, it’s better this way, otherwise we would be throwing ourselves onto him. This way, we all get the chance to enjoy him.”

“If you say so,” Steve said, not really excited about the topic. Bucky slowly moved closer to Steve, and ran a hand from the blond’s stomach up to his strong chest; Steve closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Bucky’s metal arm.

“You know,” Bucky stopped his hand on Steve’s pec, squeezing and rubbing it. “If you’re feeling frustrated, we can always do other stuff to release that energy.”

Steve opened his eyes, a big grin on his face. “Do you have anything in mind?” Bucky had his hand under the shirt now; Steve could feel the cold metal directly on his right nipple as the brunet pulled and squeezed it.

“I have a few ideas.” Bucky leaned in and they kissed. It was slow, and sloppy, their tongues and lips making a wet loud sound each time they moved.

“C’mon go get a room, there are many here!” Tony complained, not being part of the action.

“Now who is the jealous one?” Steve asked once they broke the kiss. “Let’s go.” Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and the two guys walked out of the room.

“Well then.” Tony grabbed the remote and with a few buttons, he changed the channel to a live broadcast of Steve’s room. The two guys had just gotten inside, their clothes thrown away quickly as they clashed their mouths together. Tony smiled, his hand palming his hard cock through the fabric. Showtime.

***

It was sunny in Asgard that day; Heimdall told Thor where he could find his brother. “He is in his chambers, your highness.” A smile appeared on the gatekeeper’s face. “Although I must tell you, he has company.”

“My brother never changes,” Thor said before flying off to the palace with his hammer. He walked down the aisles of the palace, greeting the servants and soldiers he met on the way to Loki’s room.

He didn’t knock, and even if he had, he knew Loki wouldn’t hear it or care. After opening the door slowly, Thor walked into the room; the place was big and decorated with green curtains and gold rings and patterns. Thor didn’t make any sound, trying to hide his presence; he smiled when he finally saw his dear bother on all fours on the king size bed, two soldiers spit roasting him.

From this angle Loki looked so perfect, his pale but sculpted body moved in sync with the others, pushing back and forward, his cheeks flushed and his hair waving as he went down on the cock offered to him. Loki couldn’t speak but the room was filled with moans and sounds of pleasure that came out of him and the two men. Thor felt his cock get hard in his pants; on any other day, he would have come in to order the soldiers to leave and fuck his brother into oblivion, but he was saving himself for the Spider-kid in Midgard.

“Your highness –ugh-! I’m gonna cum,” the soldier fucking Loki’s mouth said. The raven-haired guy moaned around the cock, and with a sudden loud moan, Thor watched as the man spilled his seed in his brother’s mouth. Loki, being skilled as he is, gracefully swallowed the whole load. The other soldier panted, his thrusts becoming erratic, and with three hard movements of his hips, he filled Loki’s ass.

Both soldiers were out of breath. Loki moved slowly but with a lot of grace as he pulled the cock out of him and licked his lips. Walking over to a table beside his bed, he served himself a glass of wine. “Thank you for your service.” He snapped his fingers and both soldiers were fully dressed. “You can go now.”

Both men walked fast without saying any words; Loki was known for using his soldiers as sex toys, that why most of the men always offered to keep the black-haired prince safe.

“How much longer do you plan on hiding brother?” Loki asked, sipping on the wine.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt your activities,” Thor said, steeping out of the curtains. Loki smiled at him. “Since when have you known I was there?”

“Since you walked through that door.” Loki threw his arms around Thor’s neck and pulled the blond into a kiss. “Did you enjoy it?”

“I did, you enjoy being watched, don’t you?” Thor asked, earning a little laugh from his brother.

“No need to ask about what you already know.” Loki kissed his brother one more time before walking to his bed. “What brings you here? I thought you were staying with your friends for another week.”

“I am, I came here to grab a few things.” Thor served himself a glass of wine too. “Do you remember that one story you told me about your time with the light elves? The one with the incense that - according to you - made you have one of the best times of your life?”

“Yeah, I remember, my ass was so full of cum I couldn’t walk without spilling loads of cum onto their floor,” Loki laughed playfully. “Anyway, why are you asking about that?”

“I was wondering if you had any of it, and if yes, if you could lend me some,” the blond said, taking a sit in a chair in front of his still naked brother.

“Really? I never took you as the kind of guy that used that kind of stuff. As far as I know, you are pretty capable on your own.”

 “It’s not for me, I want to use it on a friend of mine,” Thor explained.

“Is it the blond with the shield?” Loki asked. “He is a real man but when I met him, he seemed really repressed.”

“No, it’s not for him, but I think Steve could use some too,” Thor said. “It’s for the Spider-kid.”

“Him?” Loki laughed. “I don’t know why, but I feel that he might enjoy your company without any need of my tricks.”

“I’m sure of that, but I intend to make him feel as good as possible, and maybe with your help, he might be able to lose any inhibitions with us.”

Loki stared at his brother, placing a tender hand on his face. “You’re so kind and generous.” Loki snapped his fingers and a golden vase appeared in his hand. It was round and small, with a few gems on it for decoration.

“Before I give you this,” Loki said. “You need to understand what it does. This thing makes anyone who smells it lose any inhibition. It makes us release any deep hidden desire we have. It also intensifies touches and feelings, and your increased libido makes you able to fuck continuously for hours. In some cases, it can turn a man like you into a wild driven stallion, or in my case, a whore with an insatiable desire for cock.” He made a pause and stared directly into Thor’s eyes. “Are you still sure you want to use this?”

Thor thought about it for a minute, but in the end, what his brother said didn’t change his mind. “I’m sure.”

“Well, then.” Loki gave Thor the golden vase. “When you want to use it, just tap the emerald three times, that way it will start to release the scent, and when you want it to stop, just tap the ruby three times. The vase is enchanted, so the scent won’t stop until you do it, did you understand?”

“Yes brother,”

“Now, do you want to stay for a bit longer?” Loki asked spreading his legs as he spoke. Thor had a good view of his brother’s pink hole; some of the soldiers cum started to leak out.

“As much as I would like to stay,” Thor said, giving Loki a quick kiss. “I have someone waiting for me. I have to talk to mom and dad too, so I better get going.”

Loki rolled his eyes but smiled. “Fine then, make sure to visit me more often.”

“I will, brother.” Thor stood up and started his way to the door when Loki called for him.

“Before you leave, can you please send in some more soldiers?” The raven-haired boy asked. Thor shook his head, smiling. Some things never changed

**

It’s been around and hour and a half since Thor left a frustrated Peter on Earth. For some reason, Peter was anxious and excited at the same time - he was curious about how it was going to be with a god as Thor. His mind wandered around, asking himself if the size of his cock would be bigger than average or just normal.

He screamed on his pillow with frustration. He was so impatient to get something from any of them and now he had to wait. Two knocks on his bedroom door made the boy turn around. “Come in!” he yelled.

Tony came in. “Hey kid, blondie just came back and is waiting for you in his bedroom.”

“He is?” Peter asked, a bit too excited. “I mean, he is?” he tried to ask more calmed. Tony laughed, god this kid was really eager for some cock.

“Go, I’m sure you’ve been waiting long enough.” Peter stood up from his bed and ran past Tony, muttering a quick thank you. Once in front of the god’s room, Peter was nervous, his cock semi-hard in anticipation of what was going to happen.

He knocked on the door three times and waited for the man inside to tell him to come in, before taking a deep breath and entering.

The first thing that struck Peter was the smell of the room. It was sweet and one of the most delicious things he’d ever smelled. He took a deep breath and his brain relaxed instantaneously. The second thing he noticed was the decoration; for an Asgardian god, the place was decorated with pretty modern stuff. The only things out of place were the hammer on the bedside table and a flag with what Peter assumed was the Asgardian shield on it.

“Hey Peter,” Thor said from the bed. He was shirtless, showing off his amazing body, something Peter had been fantasizing about for a very long time. “Sorry it took me so long; I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.”

“No-not at all.” Peter smiled. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“Take your clothes off,” Thor said. It was not an order, but Peter didn’t hesitate, slowly taking off his shirt and dropping his boxers along with his trousers, his cock hanging between his legs, starting to rise.

“I’m sorry, I’m a bit excited,” Peter joked. Thor stood up and walked over to Peter, turned the boy around and ran a hand from the back of his neck to Peter’s butt. The smooth hand caressed his butt, never squeezing it, just sliding on his skin. Peter felt Thor’s mouth on his neck and a moan left his mouth. Thor’s hand still caressed Peter’s backside, the other one that gripped the younger boy’s hip made its way to his hard cock.

Peter gulped; the hand gripping his cock moved painfully slowly, his cock leaked a tiny drop of pre-cum and he had to take a few deep breaths so he would not fall. God, he wanted to be fucked so hard…

“S-Sir,” Peter tried to say but Thor hushed him.

“Quit boy, not yet. Lay on your belly on the bed,” Thor ordered, and Peter threw himself onto the bed. He turned around to see Thor take of his pants and he was happy to see that he’d been right about gods - they really had big cocks. Thor looked for something in his nightstand, a bottle of oil to be specific; once he found it he smiled at Peter, who was rocking his hips on the sheets, trying to get some friction on his cock.

“Don’t be impatient.” Thor got on the bed and took a seat behind Peter. Both of his strong legs keeping the boy in place, he opened the bottle and squeezed a great amount of oil on the boy’s back and butt. Then he rubbed some of it on his hands and threw the bottle to the side. “Just relax.”

Peter felt two calloused hands rub his shoulders; they massaged his muscles and made their way to his back. If Thor wasn’t a god, he could earn millions with those talented hands.

“Damn you’re really good,” Peter said, feeling the tension leave his body. Every touch of Thor’s hand felt so good against his skin, even the sheets started to feel good against him. He turned his head, and something caught his attention. “What is that?” he said, pointing at a golden vase that released a thin layer of smoke.

“Oh, that’s a gift. It’s a vase with incense, I love the smell and it really helps me relax you know?” The blond said with a devilish grin.

“Yeah, smells good,” Peter agreed. His head felt a bit dizzy. Thor’s fingers rubbed his lower back and every touch sent a strong sensation of pleasure right to Peter’s cock. “Fuck,” Peter moaned lowly but the god heard him.

“Are you enjoying it?” he asked.

“God yes,” Peter said, his eyes closed. For some reason, everything that was touching him felt so good, his cock was leaking and all he wanted was to have the blond touch all of his body.

“I’m really glad.” Thor moved his hands lower until they gripped his voluptuous cheeks and Peter let out a loud groan. Thor’s cock was hard, he was aware of his body getting more sensitive and he knew the incense was starting to have an effect on both of them.

The boy squealed in delight when Thor squeezed and spread his butt. His hole was bare, opening and closing and begging for some contact and Thor was so pleased with himself.

Peter couldn’t think straight anymore. When he felt the wave of air on his hole, he suddenly felt so needy, so empty, as if there was an itch that need to be scratched so hard.

“Mmmugh please sir,” Peter gasped.

“So impatient,” Thor smiled. “What do you want, sweetie?”

“Please fuck me, please please, just shove your giant cock in me.” Peter didn’t know why he was saying that stuff; he had seen and done dirty talk, but for some reason, this was more than that. There was truly need in his words.

“Not yet, I want to taste you first.” Thor grabbed Peter’s hips and with incredible strength he turned the boy on his back. Peter moaned at the action, the roughness only making him more excited. Thor lay his naked body on top of the boy; their cocks rubbed together and Peter couldn’t help but be aware of the drastic size difference.

Peter opened his mouth to beg but Thor shoved his tongue inside. They kissed and Peter let the god take full control over him, the wet noises of their tongues filling the room. Thor broke the kiss and wildly started to kiss his way down to Peter’s nipples, taking one in his mouth and starting to suck and bite on it. Peter’s body shook with pleasure; for some reason, his nipples had never felt so good, his cock twitched every time Thor pulled on them, and his ass was now gaping for something to fill him.

“Agh! Please” Peter closed his eyes and threw his head back onto the sheets. Thor had taken Peter’s manhood into his mouth and quickly bobbed his head up and down. Peter couldn’t take it anymore; he didn’t even try to stop the orgasm, so he just screamed, grabbing Thor by his hair as his body shook, shooting streams of cum into the god’s mouth.

Thor took every shoot of cum, trying to imitate what Loki had done, but instead of swallowing, he kept it in his mouth. Pulling the cock out of his mouth, the blond came up again and grabbed Peter face, spitting the cum into his mouth without saying anything. Peter tasted himself, and it was sweet, and delicious, his cum had never tasted better. He licked his lips, taking the drops of cum that had dripped out and Thor leaned in for another kiss.

They passed around Peter’s cum from mouth to mouth, enjoying the taste. Peter’s itch on his cock had faded but he was still hard as a rock, and now the itch moved to his ass. Peter broke the kiss and looked at Thor, tears are rolling from his eyes as he spoke.

“Please sir, please touch my ass,” Peter sobbed. “Fuck, I need it, please just touch me.”

Thor looked at Peter, feeling like a lion about to jump on its prey. He licked his lips and kissed the boy one last time before going down again.

“Anything for my princess,” he said. Peter spread his legs, grabbing both of his feet so Thor had better access. His hole was puffy and Thor had to take a good look at it because it was basically opening and closing. Thor spat on it and without any warning he went down, giving a quick lick that made Peter moan loudly, god the boy was feeling so good just then; Thor started to lick around the hole teasing it, letting the sphincter close around his tongue before pulling it out.

Peter was a mess; he was looking down at Thor, who met his stare and they looked at each other as Thor finally gave the boy the sweet sensation of pushing his tongue inside him.

“God! Yes!” Peter moaned, his legs around Thor’s head pushing his tongue further into him. His tongue gave him a sweet release of the itch inside of him, his cock was leaking again and he didn't know how but his stomach had a little pool of pre-cum on it.

Thor continued for a while, enjoying the taste. He even pushed  one and two fingers in until he realized is own itch and decided he had done enough for the kid.

Thor pushed the legs around him away and stood up. Immediately Peter’s eyes fixed on the nine inches of cock that stood hard and leaking in front of him. Thor’s mind was starting to fade into the effects of the incense and he gave his cock a few strokes, grunting at the feeling.

“Please sir, let me help you!”

“You wanna suck it, princess?” Thor asked, petting Peter’s hair. “Wanna make your king feel good? Wanna taste your king’s seed?”

“Yes, please!” Peter begged, going along with the role-play. He didn't care; all he knew just then was that he needed to have that cock in his mouth. Peter moved and got onto all four on the bed. He opened his mouth and put just the head of Thor’s cock inside, wanting to take it slow since he’d never had such a big cock inside his mouth before. But Thor had other plans.

The grip on Peter’s hair changed. Thor was tugging on a large chunk of Peter's hair, and without a warning, he shoved his whole length inside Peter’s mouth. The boy tried to scream, but the cock was so deep inside his throat that the only sound that came out asw a grunt. He had tears rolling down his cheeks, his face was red and he gagged, saliva and pre-cum dripping from the sides of his mouth. Peter tried to pull out to have some air, but Thor’s grip was too strong and kept him still with Thor's cock deep down the boy’s throat.

“Fucking take it, slut,” Thor yelled before grunting like an animal. “Isn’t this what you wanted?” Peter moaned in response, every word sent shivers down his spine. He tried to breathe through his nose and after a few failed attempts he finally got the hang of it.

“That’s it; didn’t you want to be used? To be my slut? You begged for my cock so now take it!!” Thor pulled his cock out until just the tip of it was inside, and with a hard trust he shoved all the way back in. Peter came untouched, shooting a great amount of cum all over the sheets. Thor smiled seeing the boy ride out his second orgasm of the day. But the god started growing impatient and after one minutes he started to rock his hips with the same intensity than before

Peter’s throat was on fire but he didn't care, the cock tasted so good and the pre-cum in his mouth was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. He was crying and gagging and when Thor looked down at him, all he saw was a complete mess of tears and saliva.

“Wanna ride me? Wanna have the whole thing inside you?” Thor asked and Peter’s eyes sparked up. He looked up at Thor with his cock still in his mouth and started to moan like a bitch in heat. Thor pulled his cock out of Peter’s mouth, smiling as he saw the whole length wet and ready. He rubbed his right thumb on Peter’s cheek, drying a few of the tears. “That’s my boy.”

Thor moved to sit with his back against the head of the bed, spreading his legs. Peter started to salivate at the sight; the god had never looked so gorgeous before. He wanted to touch his body, to feel it, lick it, but his mind was focused on getting that cock deep inside him.

Peter slowly approached Thor, straddling him and grabbing his cock. He placed the tip so it rubbed on his hole and Peter moaned, finally receiving some relieve on his gaping hole.

“Sorry princess but I’m also eager.” Thor placed a hand on Peter stomach and another on his hips and pushed the boy down on his cock. Peter screamed in both pain and pleasure as the member breached in, his walls allowing the intrusion easily and his whole ass clenching around it, while Thor gave roar of pleasure.

Peter ranout of air once the whole thing was in, it hurt a bit, but in a matter of seconds he found himself rolling his hips so the cock moved inside of him.

“God I've never felt so good,” Peter said once he'd found his breath again, his head was spinning and the only thing he was certain about was that Thor's cock was finally reaching that urgent spot inside him.

“C’mon baby ride me,” Thor ordered. He put his hands on the back of his head and Peter moaned, taking a look good at the god's muscles. The young boy put his hands on the blond’s shoulders and once he found a good position, he started to bounce on the cock.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Peter groaned every time it shoved back in. “Fuck me, fuck me, please.”

“There you go, feels good to be filled by my cock, doesn't it?” Thor moaned, his hands moving to have a hard grip on Peter’s hips that would surely leave a mark.

“Please daddy, please,” Peter began to beg, his legs getting tired from the movements but still fighting to keep going.

“As you wish.” Thor suddenly spun them around and pushed Peter down on the bed, the movement pushed even more of Thor inside Peter and Thor started to rock his hips at inhuman speed and strength. Their bodies were on fire, the feeling of skin against skin was amazing and Peter couldn't believe how lucky he was to be fucking the god of thunder.

“FUUUUUCK!!!” Peter yelled with pleasure, each trust pounding directly at his prostate and his cock was grateful for it. “OH DADDY! GOD!”

“Fuck yeah, scream! How does it feel huh?” Thor spanked Peter, which made his hole clench around his cock. “How does it feel to be fucked by the mighty Thor?!”

“Fuck, it's so good!” Peter moaned, tears in his eyes. He'd never felt pleasure like this before. His own hands rubbed all over his body and when he tried to touch his cock, Thor slapped his hand away.

“Don’t even fucking think about it!” Thor yelled, his trust growing in intensity. “You will cum just from my cock, you understand!?”

“Yes daddy! Fuck, I’m so close! Harder please!” 

Thor looked at Peter; he took that sentence as a dare. With all the stamina he had left, Thor gave the panting boy what he'd asked for.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking good,” Thor says between groans. “You’re getting me close, where do you want it?”

“Inside of me!” Peter yelled without thinking. “Fill me up with your seed! Fill my cunt with it!”

Thor was shocked when he heard what Peter was saying, but he smiled. “So now you’re a woman? Then let me fill this cunt with my kids.” He gave a long hard and final trust that drove Peter over the edge. His eyes roll back and he shouted. The third orgasm of that day became the most intense orgasm Peter had ever had in his life; his cock spurted loads and loads of cum all over him, some landing in his hair and on his face, a few drops even landed on Thor.

When Peter came, his ass clenched around Thor’s cock, and the god couldn't take it anymore. He shot around eight streams of his seed inside the boy. Thor gave a loud roar, like a lion, and he didn't even care that the others were listening to him as he expected them to. His grip on Peter’s hips was so hard that he left bruises and when he finally came down from his high, he let go of Peter who collapsed on the bed.

Peter was breathing hard, his eyes were open but he could only see dots and colors. He felt so good; the cum inside him was leaking out of his hole slowly and he clenched his ass to keep it inside.

Thor lay on top of him and they kiss, bite, lick and moan around each other and before they realized it, their cocks were getting hard again.

“Wanna go for another ride?” Thor asked and Peter, who was still dizzy, gave his the most genuine smile

“Yes please!” Thor kissed him. His eyes wandered to the vase that still spread the sweet aroma around the room, and thought about turning it off. But in the end, he decided not to do it and made a mental note to give Loki a great reward for this when he returned to Asgard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i just wanted to say thank you for the support, when i uploaded this i didn't think i would earn more than 100 kudos and now we are so close to 200, it's unbelievable, thank you! I also wanted to apologize, I wanted to upload this chapter earlier but it wasn't finished and I was busy with my finals but now I'm done. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it, leave some kudos and comments :) who do you think is gonna go next?


	4. A gift for Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a little something from Clint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Peter/Clint - Peter/Happy - Steve/Tony  
> Sex toys, Orgasm edge, Semi-public sex, Cock rings, Dirty talk

Peter was a big fan of rough sex, when looking for porn to jerk off he would always choose the videos where the big guy hammers his dick onto a little twink, something about it seemed so exciting. He had tons of sex, and when the Avengers asked to have sex with him he never imagined that his ass would get so sore from it, not that he was complaining or anything.

Thor was an animal, they had sex for hours, trying every single position they remembered. The man was everything Peter ever dreamt in a guy, he was big, really big, muscles and a face to die for, and his cock, god, there were no words to describe how good It was. He only fucked with 2 guys of the team, but Thor was by far his favorite.

The next few days Peter had to make an effort to walk normally, everybody noticed it, and Thor would smile with a devilish grin proud of what he did.

“You broke him” Clint said one time Peter sat down on the couch and complained of the pain.

“What can I say, I’m a god, and the kid wanted it, right?” the blonde asked Peter who blushed but smiled at him

“Nothing made me happier than your cock sir”

“Sir?” Clint raised an eyebrow “now we’re calling names? Thor laughed; he enjoyed making the others jealous.

After he was done with Peter he was well aware that the rest would see the recordings. Steve was angry at him, saying that the god was too rough with Peter. Tony would not speak about it, not being able to handle the fact that the kid seemed to have a better time with Thor than with him. Clint and Bucky on the other hand praised the man, saying that they wanted to wreck the boy too.

Thor raised his shoulders “Can’t blame the kid, he can’t get enough of me, come here baby”

Peter stood up from his sit, and walked over to Thor, the god spread his legs and Peter took a sit on his lap, the blonde grabbed Peter by his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Peter let the man take control and opened his eyes for a sec to see Clint staring at them with a grin. Clint made eye contact with the boy and gave him a wink before palming himself through his pants. Peter moaned into the kiss before they broke it when they ran out of air.

“Why don’t you get us some ice cream?” Thor said rubbing his hand on Peter’s lower back, the boy could feel Thor’s cock under him, and his own manhood started to harden in his shorts.

“Of course sir, I’ll be back in a minute“ he stood up from his comfortable place and left the 2 men in the room.

“I gotta say the kid is a real sight” Clint claimed while giving his cock a few squeezes.

“And you haven’t seen him taking cock, the videos don’t make him any justice” Thor raised his glass before taking a sip “even the gods of Asgard would beg for a night with him”

“I’ll keep that in mind when I give it to him” Clint answered

“Right, it’s your turn now, you’re a man of plans, what do you have in mind for him?” Thor asked with curiosity, Clint had a lot of talent when it came to punishment and torture, and Natasha once said that Clint had the same creativity in sex.

“Not really, I do have some ideas, but still don’t know which one I’ll use”

“Whatever you do, I’m sure he’ll like it, but don’t think you can beat me” Thor laughed, Clint smiled too

“Well I don’t have any magic to help me out but I’m pretty sure I’ll make the kid call me sir when I’m done with him”

Thor who was drinking from his glass started to cough “Y-you..I don’t know what you’re talking about” Clint laughed this time

“I saw the recording. That golden vase you had. I’m not a specialist in magic or in Asgard stuff, but I know you and your brother have some tricks, so it wouldn’t be a surprise if you used any”

Thor stared at his ally for a few seconds “Are you going to tell on me?”

“Nah, I don’t know what you did, but the kid enjoyed it, and I won’t lie, I enjoyed watching you both. Besides, I don’t want to hear Steve give us a sermon about us using magic or tricks on the kid”

Thro nodded and Peter came into the room with 2 cups full of ice cream

“Here, I didn’t know which flavor you liked so I brought strawberry, vanilla and chocolate” he handed the cup to the god, Peter turned and gave the second one to Clint “here, I got you one too”

“Thanks sweetheart” Clint took the cup and made sure their fingers touched.

“Let’s go Pete” Thor stood up taking Peter by his hand

“Where are we going?” the boy asked

“To your room” Thor leaned closer and whispered into the boy’s ear “I want you to lick the ice cream off my body, and maybe if you’re nice I’ll lick some of yours too”

Peter smiled “anything you want sir”

**

Tony was really jealous. He was known as a playboy among the ladies and the guys, and the fact that the kid whom he saw as a protégée seemed so head over heels with another man made him feel uneasy. He knew he wasn’t supposed to feel that way, after all he was the one who brought the idea to use the kid as their personal slut, but he really thought the kid would be obsessed with him like he was normally.

A sudden hard trust made Tony come back to reality, a curse left his mouth and when he looked at Steve he was greeted with a big grin

“Sorry, I thought you said you wanted it rough” the blonde said pulling his cock out of Tony before slamming it back in with an incredible amount of strength

Tony closed his eyes, the cock inside him reaching for that spot that made his cock twitch each time “guess I had it coming”

“You seem distant, is something wrong?” Steve asked while pulling his cock in and out of the other man whose mind was not focused on Peter anymore.

“agh! Y-yes but let’s discuss it later” Tony wrapped his legs around Steve’s strong legs pulling him closer “fuck keep going!”

Steve smiled; one of his favorite things in the world was seeing Tony like this, on his back, legs around him, panting as he took a hard cock inside. The millionaire acted so tough, so manly while in the bedroom (or any other place) he would beg for Steve to fuck him.

“Like this?” Steve asked faking innocence as he snapped his hips in hard long trusts. Tony cursed each time but the biting on his lips told Steve that he was doing an excellent job.

“God, Steve!” Tony moaned, he stared at the blonde, he stared specially at the man’s chest, the super-serum made him so ripped, his pecs got so big over time, they bounced with each trust and Tony stared at them open mouthed wanting them inside his mouth.

Tony reached for them; he started to grip the big muscles before turning his attention to the pink nipples. Steve moaned, everybody knew how much Steve loved foreplay, especially when it came to his nipples.

Steve, now really decided to make Tony cum, took a deep breath before using all his stamina to rock his hips on a fast pace, now instead of pulling all the way out he only pulled his cock mid-way before pushing back in, he was ravaging Tony’s ass and the brunette loved it. No words were spoken, just the sound of Steve balls slamming against Tony’s ass and the moans of both guys.

Tony felt his orgasm approach, Steve could also feel it and the walls around his cock started to contract and being the kind man he was he took Tony’s cock with his hand and started to jerk him off at the pace of his trusts.

Not being able to bear it anymore, Tony screamed shooting a good 4 ropes of cum all over him and Steve’s hand. Steve closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, 3 trusts were just enough for him and he shoot his load on the condom inside of Tony.

Steve collapsed on top of Tony, his broad shoulders covering the other man. Their chest rising at the time of their breathing, Steve let out a big laugh before pulling Tony for a kiss.

“That was awesome, as always” The blonde said kissing Tony again before lowering down to his neck.

Tony grabbed Steve’s hand and gave it a small kiss “thank you, I really needed that cap”

“Now, will you tell me what’s wrong?” Steve asked

“The kiddo, I can’t help but to feel quite jealous” Steve laughed and Tony stared at him angry

“Sorry, it’s just that I was right” Steve slowly pulled out of Tony who moaned at the sudden emptiness.

“That doesn’t help me at all” Tony said going for a towel to dry the sweat and cum off him

“Here” Steve handed him the towel “You were the one who said to share him, now deal with the consequences” he pulled the condom off his cock and made a little knot keeping the cum inside

“What are you doing with that?” Tony asked curious about what he was doing

“A little something for latter, you’ll see” Steve said smiling at the cum “anyway, going back to Peter, if you’re so uneasy, why don’t you try to redeem yourself, fuck the kid again, but this time give it your all”

Tony stared at Capt with a smile “Now look at you, you were hesitant to use the kid and now you tell me to fuck his brains out, kinda of a hypocrite don’t you think?”

Steve shook his head “I guess, but you were right, the kid loves it, and we also do, so why not, I’m still hesitant on going too hard on him, but…” he raised his shoulders

“I guess you’re right...and I have something in mind” Tony said with a devilish grin

“As long as it’s not too hardcore I’m hoping to see it” the blonde said getting dressed.

***

Peter pressed the buttons as his life depend on it, he screamed at the character who jumped but was still struck by the giant sword and the screen of the TV turned red showing the word “GAME OVER” all over it.

“Shit!” Peter yelled standing up the couch and throwing the PS4 controller on the fluff carpet of the towers living room. “damn” he said to himself once he calmed down.

“What a dirty little mouth” Clint said leaning on the door frame, Peter turned around surprised “you had to jump 2 seconds earlier”

Peter rolled his eyes “I know” he dropped himself on the couch “god, It took me so long to get so far and still” Peter closed his eyes and his shoulders stiffed when he felt a pair of hands rub on his shoulder blades and neck

“You need to relax kid” Clint said as he slowly massaged the boy “are you feeling good”

“Uh yeah” Peter moved on the couch so Clint had a better access “wow you’re really good with your hands”

“Oh and you haven’t seen anything” he stopped and smiled at Peter “what do you say if we go out, maybe get some pizza, just you and me”

“Really?” Peter asked surprised “sure, let me go get dressed” Peter stood up but Clint dragged him down again from his shoulders

“Oh one thing, I have something for you, a gift, maybe I could give it to you before we leave” the man said, Peter’s face lit up with curiosity and emotion

“A gift?” the boy repeated “what is it?”

“If I tell you it won’t be a surprise” Clint smiled, he reached for the boys hand and he pulled him up “let’s go to my room”

“Sure” Peter let himself be pulled by the man into the hallway that led to each one of their rooms “I always wondered how each one of your rooms is”

“Is that so? How many of them have you seen so far?”

“Just 2, Mr. Stark’s and Thor’s” Peter answered

“I see, well mine is not the big deal” they stopped in front of a door that after Clint shoved a card inside opened and showed a pretty average room.

For a skilled assassin the room was exactly like Clint said, average, it had decent decoration and it was nice but there was not a single thing that you could say that belonged to Clint, no photos, posters, just plain decoration.

“Wow, its normal” Peter said, and Clint laughed “I don’t mean it in a wrong way, it’s just that it feels, so…impersonal”

“I guess, but I like it that way” Clint sat in a leather chair “how’s your room?”

“Well it’s normal I guess, not to different from this, but I have a few posters and stuff”

“Sounds nice, I’ll see it later tonight” Clint said with confidence which made think of the word smooth.

“S-sure” Peter sat on the bed, and stared at his hands unsure of what to do

“Oh, I totally forgot, your gift” Clint stoop up, he walked to his closet and walked in, Peter tried to see where the man went but before he could Clint came out with a black box and a red ribbon.

“Here it is” Clint said happily “Now, before I give it you, undress and turn around, your ass in the air”

Peter’s eyes went wide, he knew maybe this was the way things would turn out but the way Clint said it so easily like it was nothing

“I’m sorry, what?” Peter answered pretty much aware of what the man said.

“Undress, turn around, and put your ass in the air” Clint said, but this time his voice was deep, more authoritarian, and the look on his eyes was more wild, Peter felt like a little mouse being watched by a cat that would jump any minute now to eat him, and he was not wrong.

“Did I stutter? Or should I force you somehow?” Clint took a few steps closer, a severe look and Peter had to admit that even though he felt intimidated he enjoyed being ordered around

“N-no”

“No what?” Clint raised an eyebrow “didn’t hear you finish that sentence”

“No…sir” Peter asked earning a nod from Clint.

“Good, have in mind that if you don’t address appropriately to me you’ll be punished” the man said as Peter undressed and got in the position asked. Clint admired the boy’s body, god, for such a young age he had a really nice body.

“Yes I won’t forget” Peter said and after a few seconds he realized he just forgot “wa-wait I know I..” he didn’t get to finish his sentence before a loud smack was heard across the room. Peter felt his right butt-cheek on fire, he hissed but a few seconds later the sensation changed to a bit pleasant pain.

“Sorry, I told you” Clint rubbed his hand in circles a few times right where the red mark started to appear “I hope you don’t forget It now” Peter didn’t talk at first  so Clint gripped hard the butt-cheek earning a half moan and grunt from the boy “answer”

“I won’t forget sir” Peter said, he felt Clint’s grip soften and turn again into slow circles

“Very good, now, your gift, you see I’ve been told and also seen that you have a thing for toys, so I decided to give you one, open it” Clint handed the box to Peter who didn’t wait to tear the ribbon and open it.

“Oh” Peter stared at the content, a dildo that seemed like a pretty much realistic cock made of black plastic, there were a few little stuff around that peter recognized as a remote and some batteries “wow this has really a lot of details” Peter said taking the 8 inches dildo and seeing amazed at the veins and the carefully made details.

“Do you like it?” Clint asked hopefully

“Yes sir” Peter ran a hand through the plastic; it was indeed a good gift.

“Glad you did, a thing you should know” Clint gripped his groin “It’s made after my cock”

“What?” Peter asked shocked and Clint smiled at him, Peter didn’t know when but he was now aware of the finger rubbing circles around his hole

“Yes, I made it for you, so whenever you feel lonely and I’m not there to help you out, you can use it and think of me every time, don’t you love it?” he asked pushing the tip of his finger a bit against his ass.

“Yes sir I do” Peter smiled, his cock was hard against the sheets, Clint never pushed more than the tip of his finger but the sensation was pretty pleasant.

“Perfect, now, why don’t you suck it? I want it real wet; can you do that for me?”

“Yes sir” Peter said, he felt Clint move behind him and spread his cheeks, a warm breathing right on his hole sent shivers on Peter’s back and Clint didn’t hesitate to push his face in.

Peter’s mouth turned into a silent “O” as he felt Clint’s tongue lick all around and lap on his hole, his own mouth was salivating and decided to put it to good use, he gathered the saliva and let it drop into the toy, with his hands he made sure to spread his saliva all over the toy getting it all wet like he was asked.

Clint took his time enjoying the young boy, his tongue had explored every single place on Peter’s ass, and now he has puckering his tongue in and out of Peter. Every moan that came out of the boy encouraged and turned the man even more than before.

With both thumbs Clint spread the muscle ring, he was glad to see it glowing with his spit, he looked up at the boy who was too focused swallowing the imitation of his cock and wondered how good it would feel to have it around the real thing, but that was not part of the plan, at least not yet. He shoved a finger inside Peter, he circled it and it didn’t take long to push a second one and start to pump them in and out of the boy.

“Such a nice hole, still tight after being ravaged by such men” Clint said and Peter just moaned “I think you’re ready, give me the toy now Pete”

Peter pulled the toy out of his mouth that remained linked by a straw of saliva. Clint took the toy and gave a long lick from the base to the tip enjoying the taste of Peter’s mouth “Are you ready boy?”

“Yes sir, please” Clint didn’t ask for more, and with a swift move he pushed the toy all the way in. Peter bit his lip but the moan still escaped from his mouth, the stretch felt good and the toy was just right to reach that spot inside him.

“How does it feel?” the man asked pushing the toy in and out

“Re-really good sir” Peter moaned again, Clint reached for the box, Peter didn’t see what he grabbed put he felt something against the toy that pushed it deeper and he felt a ring grip on his cock that made a painfully pleasant feeling.

“There we go, that base should keep it from going out and this ring will keep you from cumming” Clint spanked Peter and the boy gave a whimper “now, get dressed, we have to go eat”

“Wh-what?” Peter asked turning on his back, Clint smiled at the hard cock of the boy that twitched with pleasure “leave to eat? Like this?”

“Yes” Clint smiled “unless you have a problem, then I can take it out, but, If you do that I will be really mad and may never touch you again and also I’ll return the gift”

Peter cried out, he felt really good right now, but he never went out with a dildo before, would he be able to handle it? He tried to stand up but the toy moved with him pushing against his prostate, Peter moaned, and his cock remained hard, god it was really weird

“C’mon kid, I know you can do it” Clint threw Peter his clothes and slowly tried to get dressed between groans “that’s it, I knew you could” Clint pulled the boy into a kiss, and Peter moaned again especially when he felt the man pat on the toy.

“Thank you sir” Peter said finally dressed. Peter wanted a moment to get accustomed to the feeling but Clint already made its way to the door so Peter had to follow quickly so he didn’t stay behind. Both guys made their way to the lobby, every step Peter had to make an effort to hold back moans and to fight the strange feeling of having a dick inside. Meanwhile Clint was delighted with it, seeing the boy struggle was so entertaining to him.

They hopped into a black car and they were greeted by Happy who asked where they would be taking them.

“The best pizza place you can think of” Clint answered, Happy took a second to think

“I know one, but it’s a bit far away, around 30 minutes or more, is that ok?” the man asked and Peter panicked.

 _“30 minutes, I won’t be able to handle that_ ” Peter thought to himself, he looked at Clint with a stare trying to send a signal to the man. Clint well aware of what Peter was telling him just smiled at him.

“Sure that will do” The man told happy.

Peter complained lowly and hid his face on the man’s chest. He moved his ass so the dildo wouldn’t be against the seat and to get a bit of a rest but the thing was so flexible that it turned around inside him.

“Is the kid alright?” Happy asked staring at the couple from the rear view mirror

“Sure, he’s just a bit cold” Clint said running a hand on Peter’s back

“I see, hey Peter how’s your aunt?” Happy asked and Peter cursed hell no, he was not able to speak and he didn’t even want to talk about his aunt right now. Clint grabbed Peter by the shin and lift his face so they could stare at each other, the man had the brightest smile while Peter look like a bit mess, he was sweating, cheeks a bit reed and his lips puffy from biting his lip so he wouldn’t moan.

“Happy asked you something” Clint whispered “you better answer him or I’ll be really mad”  Peter swallowed hard, and tried his best to regulate his voice

“M-my Aunt May is good, I spoke to her earlier and she was -AAAH!” Peter let out a big moan, something that could not be disguised and Happy’s eyes were glued on the kid but a laugh came out of his mouth.

The toy was vibrating. The fucking toy inside him was vibrating. His hands looked for something to grip but he could only hold onto Clint’s arms. Peter looked up confused at Clint but he was shocked when he saw the man holding a black remote controller on his hand.

“I forgot to tell you?” Clint said smiling “it also vibrates, it has a lot of speeds” Clint pushed a few buttons and felt how the toy changed the intensity of its movements.

“So Happy, did you catch the game last night?” Clint asked naturally and Happy answered back like Peter was not there squirming in the backseat.

Both men spoke about sports, weather and even had the audacity to talk about the woman they dated lately. Peter couldn’t hear anything, just mumbles, his mouth was dry but he kept licking his lips, his body shoved against Clint muscular one, and his hips rocking involuntarily.

 Clint kept playing with the remote, putting it on the most intense for a few minutes to the lowest one. Peter was pretty sure he would be by his 3rd orgasm by now if it wasn’t for that dammed cock ring, his cock hurt, not only from being restrained on his brief and jeans but the need of release was insane by now.

“We are here” Happy parked in front of a place of pizzas. Clint smiled, he turned off the vibrations and he earned a big sigh of relief from Peter. The boy took a lot deep breaths, he had his eyes closed and collapsed against Clint who was petting the boys hair.

“You had to wait for too long didn’t you?” Clint asked Peter who was unable to articulate any word so he just nodded. “I don’t think you can get out with me, am I right?” Clint asked

“N-no please, I really can’t” Peter said, he tried to sit and moaned again, he was so fucking sensitive right now.

“I see, well I’ll go and get the pizza” Clint grabbed Peter and pulled his face closer to him “but you forgot to call me sir so you get a punishment”

“Please no” Peter begged “I’m sorry but please”

“Don’t worry, you’ll like it” Clint turned to see Happy “Happy, why don’t you keep company to Peter here in the backseat while I go get the food?”

Happy, who had been palming and gripping on his cock while he stared at the boy smiled “Sure why not” happy got out the car and Clint leaned to Peter

“Your punishment is that you have to get Happy off with your mouth while you get nothing in return” Happy got in the backseat and Peter could see the imprint of the man’s cock through the pants “see? He is already hard for you, now I’ll go, be nice to him” he said to Happy before closing the door.

“Sorry kiddo, but you heard the boss” Happy started to undo his belt and freed his hard cock, it was 7 inch uncut and Peter had to admit it looked really tempted. With a lot of effort he switched position so he was now on his stomach and his head right on Happy’s lap.

“There you go, now be a good kid and take it” Happy said and Peter, whose mind was long lost due to the over stimulation didn’t hesitate.

Peter was thankful for the tinted windows of the car, as he sucked on Happy’s cock he started at the oblivious people who walked outside the car, sometimes he could see people turn their eyes at the car and for some reason that only made him feel excited.

Happy was moaning, and somehow he forgot about the be nice to Peter cause in a few minutes he was gripping on Peter’s hair and shoving the boy’s head down on his cock.

“I’m sorry kid, but fuck! Your mouth is good and I have not gotten off in so long” Happy said as he made Peter choke and gag on his manhood. Peter didn’t put any resistance, he let the man fuck his face and in return he got Happy’s hand on his ass rubbing and patting the dildo through the jeans.

Peter did his best licking and sucking around the cock, he wanted the man to blow the load already so he could stop moving and try to get a rest. The door on his right opened and Clint hopped in with a box of pizza. Clint chuckled, he watched the boy swallow happy and greeted the man with a smile.

“How is he?” Clint asked running his hands on Peter’s back

“He’s really good” The man kept fucking Peter’s mouth “I’m so close”

“Go ahead and shoot it, Peter wants your cum, he is a little cum slut, right Pete?” Clint asked to which Peter only moaned louder

Happy obeyed and with a low but deep groan he felt his load fill all of the boy’s mouth, Peter gagged and tried to pull out but Happy kept the cock deep inside his mouth. With a lot of effort and teary eyes Peter swallowed as much cum as he could, it was thick, and he could easily tell Happy had been saving that load for a long time.

Clint watched Peter like a dad proud of his son. He let Happy ride through his orgasm and once he was done the man pulled his wet limp cock out of Peter and put on his pants again, he left to the driver’s seat and started the car to the Avengers tower.

Peter’s head was dizzy, he still swallowed and licked around some of Happy’s cum. Peter felt relieved, but it didn’t last long. Clint who sensed the boy’s state decided to turn on the vibrations on the low setting, but it was more that enough. Peter started to move around the seats looking for something to grip, he had that feeling of being over the edge for so long that it was hurting now.

Peter closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on anything else, he felt Clint pet his hair, he didn’t know how much time passed but he entered a state of sleep but still aware of the sensations on his body.

The return to the tower went really fast. He didn’t know how but Clint lifted him on his shoulders and took him all the way to his room. In the way, Peter swears he heard some of the guys whistle and cheer at Clint who didn’t say anything on the whole way.

Peter was thrown into a bed; he opened his eyes and realized he was in his own room. His clothes felt too hot and the toy inside of him was bothering him. Clint threw the pizza box on a desk and started to undress his way to the bed.

Peter who was regaining conscience took the time to admire the man’s physique, he was well built, his muscles more defined than Thor’s but not that big. When Clint dropped his trousers Peter finally the saw the real thing. It was indeed a pretty much exact copy of the toy inside of him.

Peter had his legs spread almost asking for the man to undress him. Clint took Peter by his t-shirt and tore it apart, if Peter didn’t had the cock ring he would have cum just from that. Peter moaned and Clint pulled his pants and trousers with his strong hands.

Peter stared at his own cock, it was painfully to watch, the head wasn’t pink anymore, it was red, liquid leaked from the tip and it was pulsing insanely.

“Please, please sir, please let me cum” Peter begged, tears rolling from his cheeks, frustration tears, he craved for any kind of touch.

“You misbehaved a few times today babe” Peter started to shake his head “but don’t worry, you also made me proud so you “Clint leaned and grabbed both the ring and the dildo “deserve this”

Peter opened his mouth and a loud scream/moan came from it, Clint had taken off the ring and pulled the dildo out of him. That was enough, Peter felt his mind go numb, his lungs out of air and his cock spurted shoots and shoots of cum that felt like it would never stop.

Peter convulsed, or something like that, every shot of cum earning a loud moan and body contractions. Clint watched amazed at the scene unfolding in front of him, his own cock hard and ready for action. He waited for the guy to come down from his high like state to finally come close to him.

Clint ran his hand collecting Peter’s cum from different parts of his body and he tasted him, it was salty and a bit sweet, to the man it was a perfect flavor; he collected some more and offered his fingers to Peter who gladly accepted the fingers and sucked the cum from them.

“You are amazing, such a little slut for me” Clint said before going for a deep kiss, they tasted and licked the cum of each other’s mouth.

Peter exhausted cock still reacted to the kiss and touches, it was starting to get a bit hard again. Clint didn’t care for preparing him, what else did he need? He grabbed the boys legs pulling them up with Peters knees close to his head and with a quick movement he shoved his whole length inside.

Peter was loose enough to let him in without any resistance but he was tight enough to cause the necessary friction. Clint assaulted Peter’s ass, his balls slapped against Peter’s ass, the boy still sensitive moaned and begged for more, his mind only caring about the need for more release.

Clint used his whole weight and strength into his trusts, Peter was shaking, his own cock leaking again and he felt his orgasm approach quickly. His super sensitive hold could feel every ridge and vein of the giant organ ramming him

“I’m gonna cum sir, please let me cum!” Peter begged and Clint smiled, he was about to cum too, so without saying anything he increased the pace of his fucking and before they knew both guys were shooting their loads.

Peter sank down on the bed feeling another intense release, Clint on the other hand enjoyed his first orgasm of the day and felt his cum fill the hole and increase the tightness around him. He quickly pulled out his wet cock and grabbing the toy he pushed it inside the boy again. Peter grunted, and Clint leaned in for a kiss. He moved on the bed and pointed his semi-hard and cum coated cock to Peter’s mouth who opened his mouth and licked all over it cleaning the excess of cum.

Clint smiled as he watched the boy do his job, damn he was proud of him and his work, and somehow this turned out to be more fun than torturing or interrogating people. Once Peter was done Clint stoop up and walked to the bathroom on Peters room

“I’ll go take a shower, you did nice babe” he winked at Peter “but don’t pull that out, I want you to keep my cum inside for later when I fill you again, I want to see how much you can take”

Peter who was still out of breath smiled, he dried the tears and sweat with his arm “Of course sir, I’ll do it gladly”

Clint smiled “I know you will. Clint took his phone out and redacted a text.

 _Clint: with no magic I got him cumming and screaming like you, that’s the difference between cheating and a natural talent”._ He sent the text to Thor who was in the living room with Bucky and Tony looking at the TV that showed them the live stream of what was happening a few minutes ago in Peter’s room.

“That was pretty intense” Bucky said still staring at a naked Peter, his cock stiff on his pants “Clint really knows what he is doing”

“Whatever” Thor and Tony muttered at the same time trying not to be consumed by the jealously that grew inside of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i wanted to apologize for the late upload, to be honest i had the chapter ready for so long but my internet is so shitty i have been trying to upload for days with no advance. Anyway, i hope you liked the chapter :) if so leave some kudos and comments.
> 
> who do you think is going to fuck peter next? maybe i should do a chapter o focused on Peter...


	5. Training with Captain America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve confronts the guys and finally gets some time with Spidey  
> Peter decides to spend some bonding time with the team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter: Steve/Peter. Anal, Oral sex, Cum eating  
> Thor/Tony/Clint/PEter (not sex, sorry :p)

Things were a bit awkward in the tower lately. Unbeknownst to Peter the Avengers group chat had been on fire since his steamy afternoon with Clint. That day a war started between the men trying to fight for who was the best one of them and who could please the kid the most.

The most intense ones were Thor and Tony who always remarked how good they made the kid feel while Clint who seemed to be the one wearing the imaginary crown did nothing but tease the others. Steve who still hasn’t got his shot decided not to play along, this was about enjoying their bodies, but he had to admit it was pretty funny seeing Tony’s ego get hurt.

Hanging out was not as easy as it used to. Whenever Thor, Tony and Clint were in the same room as Pete they would like to compete to see which one could get the boy’s attention.

“Hey kid, why don’t you come sit here with me?” Tony said patting at the space next to the red leather couch

“Please Tony, the kid knows better; he wants to sit by me a muscular stud to keep him warm, right?” Thor said spreading his strong muscular arms on the couch

Clint turned and faced Peter “Kid, on my lap, now” he ordered

Peter was confused, he kept turning his eyes at the 3 men not sure about what to do, his passive instinct trying to please all of them but knowing it was impossible anyway.

“I…I’m gonna go to my room, I still have some homework so…bye” he said and left the three men

“Nice work Stark, you made him uncomfortable” Thor said

“Me? I asked nicely, Clint is the one who ruined it”

“The kid likes to be ordered, if any of you actually pays some attention you would know it”

Tony was about to answer back when a big laugh made them all turn. Steve leaning on the door frame looking at them

“What’s so funny Rogers?” Thor asked

“You” the blonde said “you 3 ruined it; he wants to please us all but with your stupid war to see who the kid likes the most is ruining it for him and you guys don’t even see it”

Tony stayed silent. Thor decided to take another sip at his beer and Clint just clenched his teeth.

“Look I know why you do it, the kid is amazing and we all want him, but this agreement was supposed to make us all happy, right? So let’s just enjoy it, no competition, unless is a healthy one, we should have him whenever we want him or he wants it. Let’s make Peter happy”

No one answered, until Thor chuckled “Fuck, I hate when you are right, fine, I promise to stop being jealous”

“I guess I agree” Clint added “Stark”

“Fine” Tony lied, he still felt the need to redeem himself with Peter, and he was going to do it sooner or later “guess it’s a deal then, now if you excuse me I’ll go with Peter” the man stood up and made his way but he was stopped by Capt.

“No no, leave the kid alone, I know what I just said but I still haven’t had the pleasure to be with the kid so…enjoy your movie” Steve palmed Tony’s back 2 times before leaving

“Did he just…cock block me?” Tony asked

“I think he did” Clint laughed “but don’t worry; you will get your chance Tony”

**

Peter was in his room, his homework almost finished when there was a knock on his door “Come in!”

“Hey Queens” Steve came in “are you busy? If so I can come back later”

“No Mr. Rogers, I just finished my homework” Peter felt like a dork saying that, but Steve focused on how good it sounded when Peter used his full name.

“Good. Pete one thing, we are on the same team and even though I like it, I think we are close enough for you to call me Steve”

“Oh, ok Steve” the blonde smiled

“So, are you up for some training? Maybe we could hit the gym, what do you think?”

“Train with Captain America? Of course!” Peter stood up his seat “do I get my suit or…?”

“No, no” Steve laughed “just wear comfy clothes, see you in the gym in 10” Steve stood up and left the kid who wasted no time in getting ready.

Peter took a quick shower, Steve did not say anything about sex, but Clint didn’t do it either so it was better to take some precautions. Once done he changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and a black t shirt, nothing out of the world but when he turned he saw how good his ass looked.

He didn’t wait for the ten minutes and instead went to the gym once he was ready. He sat on the bench and played with his hands waiting for the other guy to come. In a few minutes the door opened and Steve came in, he wore black spandex pants and a white t-shirt, Peter swallowed hard, he had a perfect view of the man’s chest and if he made a little effort he was sure he could see the pink nipples through the fabric.

“Alright Pete, let’s get started!” the man clapped his hands.

Peter knew that the man who wore the title of Captain America needed a hard set of work outs, but damn, he didn’t know it would be this intense. They were 30 minutes into it and Peter was already worn out.

“C’mon Pete, we are halfway there” Steve motivated him but Pete couldn’t do it

“I’m- so-sorry, woo” Peter was laying on a bench, his t-shirt stained with sweat and his chest raised with every breath he took. His arms and legs were on fire and the kid had to run a hand through his eyes to take off the sweat that came down from his hair.

Steve laughed “it’s alright, take a break, I’ll keep going” Steve dried the sweat of his face and arms. Peter had to hold a little scream when he saw Captain America take off his sweaty shirt revealing a broad and really developed body.

Peter had a thing for Captain America, the man was handsome, kind, and from what Peter could see through that spandex he had a big cock, but what Peter always dreamed about was his pecs. For some reason Peter was obsessed with them. And right now he had the best view of them, Peter wanted to grab them, squeeze them, and play with those pink nipples.

Steve kept exercising, and the boy could just stare at every muscle and every movement, Thor was big, but Steve had way more muscle than him. The blonde was well aware of the kid staring at him, and enjoyed every second of it, he even slowed down his movements and groaned with each set.

“Uff I’m done” Steve said dropping a giant set of weights; Peter was mesmerized by the man’s sweat covered body unaware of his own erection. Steve on the other hand was fully aware of it, and deep down he was glad because so far his plan was working.

“Wanna hit the showers?” Steve asked, Peter felt his cock twitched, he was really going to see the man naked.

“Sure” Peter stood up quickly, his muscle pain long gone. Both men walked to the showers. The locker room was empty. Steve was the first to undress and Peter focused on analyzing every inch of the man’s body. Once Steve dropped his underwear Peter gasped.

“Oh” Steve turned to face Peter who had a hand on his mouth and saw the boy’s eyes glued to his cock “Yeah, I know, it’s big, the super soldier serum made a lot of changes to my body hahahaha”

Peter was shocked, Thor was big, but damn Captain America had the biggest dick Peter had seen so far. The man packed 10’ inches while soft, uncut, and low hanging balls. Peter felt the urge to bend over to suck it on his mouth.

“I c-can tell” Peter faked a laugh, unconsciously licking his lips “it’s, wow, it’s really big”

“You think? It grows to 12 inches when I’m hard” Steve grabbed his cock and pulled it up by the foreskin “I think Thor might be bigger since he is a god and stuff”

“No sir, you’re bigger than him” Peter couldn’t take his eyes of the giant member and the fact that Steve kept gripping and pulling it was even more appealing since it seemed to start to raise from the touch.

“Aren’t you going to get undressed?” Steve asked

“Oh y-yeah right” Peter quickly took up his clothes, this time Steve was the one to admire the kids body, well built and defined for a young boy, and that ass, well, Steve wanted to see how it would look with his giant cock in between.

Completely naked Peter couldn’t hide his boner anymore. The boy still cupped his cock and balls with his hands. Steve laughed “C’mon Peter, I have seen you staring at me all this time, its okay”

Peter raised an eyebrow “Is it?” he uncovered his cock “I’m sorry, it’s just that you’re so hot and I’ve always dreamed about seeing you naked”

“Thanks kid, but if you keep it up you will end up embarrassing me” Steve gave Pete a quick smack on his ass “now let’s shower, shall we?”

Peter was grateful for the cold water, standing next to beefcake Captain America was a big temptation. Steve was fully enjoying his shower covering his body with soap and letting the cold water reduce the pain on them. Peter who pretended to shower pretended to rub soap on his body and instead made sure to give frequent rubs to his hard cock.

He wondered if Steve would ask him to fuck him right there. Maybe take him like Thor did? Or tease him like Clint? What if he had a kink for names or dirty talk like Tony? All these thoughts didn’t help Peter at all who grew with anticipation.

Minutes passed and Steve called an end to their shower time. They made their way back to the lockers and the man gave Peter a towel.

“Well that was nice, we should exercise some other time” Steve pulled out a fresh pair of clothes and was about to get dressed when Peter spoke.

“Wait, are we done here?”

Steve who was had a jockstrap up to his knees and stopped dropping it on the floor “I’m sorry Peter, what do you mean by done?”

“Well, it’s just…” the boy struggled to get the words out “I thought you were going to..you know…fuck me”

Steve laughed and shook his head “Peter…” the man took a seat on the wood bench between the lockers; his manhood hanging perfectly between his legs “Is that what you want?”

“I’m sorry what?” Peter was taken by surprised “I…well to be honest I’m not really asked if I wanted or not”

“That’s the thing Peter. I’m not like Tony, Thor or Clint. I’m not gonna take you just because I want to, and don’t get me wrong I really want to, because you are pretty hot”

Peter blushed at the comment, his cock still rock hard

“T-then why you haven’t done it?” Peter asked with a sudden attack of boldness which made Steve smile

“Because, like I said, I won’t force myself onto you, I will do it only if you ask me, if you want it and you’re up for it” Steve stood up and walked closer to Peter, their bodies were close and Peter’s cock rubbed on Steve’s still soft cock “Do you want me to?”

“Yes please” Peter spoke, he threw his arms around Steve’s neck and with a lot of effort pulled the man closer “can you please fuck me?”

“All you had to was ask”

Steve grabbed the boy’s legs, and made their way up to his ass. With no effort the blonde lifted the boy up who wrapped his legs around the man. Peter bit his lip, he loved the feeling of being manhandled. Steve looked at the boy’s eyes; they were filled with desire and lust, just what he wanted.

They both leaned in at the same time and their mouths clashed into slow steady kiss. Steve had both hands massaging and gripping on Peter’s ass who moaned around his mouth. Peter who felt his back clash against the lockers ran his hands on Steve’s back and later made their way to the giant chest.

“You’re so big” Peter moaned between kissed “fuck I don’t know where to start” the boy squeezed the big pecs earning a small moan from Steve

“Sorry, they are kind off sensitive” Steve said “side effect from the serum”

“Don’t apologize, I love it” Peter kept squeezing and touching all over the man’s chest, even taking his nipples and pulling them or nibbling them between his fingers Feeling confident enough Peter leaned and sucked one of them, Steve groaned and started to rock his hips against Peter. The nipple felt soft on Peter’s mouth, he switched his attention to the other one and kept alternating his actions.

“Fuck Peter” Captain moaned, this time he lifted the boy up for a sec and that’s when Peter felt it. He looked down and saw the 12’ inch cock against his own that seemed so tiny when compared. Not only grew when it came to longitude it also grew in thickness.

“That shit will break me” Peter said, Steve kissed the boy’s neck as he spoke

“Don’t worry, It won’t. Tony and the others have done it with no problem”

“T-tony, you fucked Mr. Stark?” Peter groaned, he pictured the authoritarian and proud millionaire bend over some bed letting captain fuck him.  The image turning him on even more

“Here, let me just get you here” Steve pulled Peter to the bench. The man laying completely on it with his erect cock pointing to the ceiling “let’s suck each other off”

“Right away” Peter turned his face to Steve’s cock and he felt the man grab his hips, they were on a 69 position now with Steve bellow.

“Don’t feel bad if you can’t take it all in” Steve says against Peter’s cock before taking him in.

Peter moans, one of his hands on the floor for balance white the other Is grabbing the hot manhood of Steve. He jerks off the man, his eyes glued to the foreskin that covers and uncovers the pink head of the cock.

Steve sucks Peter off; and Peter wonders how many times he has done it because the man is really skilled. Feeling bad for not returning the favor Peter begins to lick around all over Steve’s cock.

The taste is glorious, the smell of the soap invades his nose and the kid is a bit angry at himself because he realizes he missed the chance to suck Steve right after their workout. Steve moans around Peter, the boy is doing his best and Steve knows how to appreciate it.

“You’re so fucking big” Peter says against the head of Steve’s cock. Without any other word the boy opens up his mouth and lets a big amount of saliva to cover the manhood. With his hands he spreads it down to the base and jerks off Steve while licking and sucking only at the tip.

Once Peter feels ready he opens up and goes further down on Steve. It’s hard, Peter has to get used to size, but once he is done he takes more and more and before he realizes it he has more that the half of it down his throat.

“Fuck!” Steve pulls Peter out of his mouth, he looks down and his cock twitches inside Peter’s mouth at the sight “No one has ever took so much of me in their mouth”

He doesn’t expect and answer but Peter still gives a moan to thanks the praise. The cock reaches far down on his throat and slowly Peter pulls some of it out before going down again.

It takes a lot of will from Steve so he doesn’t push his hips up, Peter now accustomed to the feeling starts to bob his head on the cock. He gags of course, and a lot of times for his liking but the amount of saliva only helps him to take more of meat inside.

Steve pulls Peter butt cheeks apart, he smiles at the pink and tightly squeezed hole. He gives no warning before pushing his tongue in. Peter moans around him that encourages Steve to keep the works spitting and licking around before pushing his tongue in and out again.

Peter has a hard time to keep his sucking. Steve’s tongue on his ass doesn’t let him keep his focus but he still does a good job.

“Damn kid, you taste really good” Peter feels the tip of a finger circle around his entrance “I wonder if your ass is as good as the guys say”

The digit goes in easily; Peter has trained to take big cocks and toys so this is no problem at all. Steve gets the hint and pushes a second one in. He scissors the boy’s ass trying to stretch his muscle ring as much as he can.

Peter’s work to suck Steve off becomes impossible when the man finds his prostate. The first time Steve rubs the bundle of nerves Peter gags around him. The second time Peter has to pull Steve out of his mouth to regain some air. And once the blonde has found the angle and technique Peter can only lick and suck on the tip not daring to take it fully inside again.

When Peter is able to take 4 of Steve’s fingers the blonde decides it’s time to take things further. He spanks Peter and tells him to lay on his back. Steve walks to a locker and pull out a bottle of lube and condoms.

“Why is that stuff here?” Peter asks letting the curiosity win over and wishes he hasn’t ruined the mood.

“This is not the first time someone fools around in the showers” Steve says smirking. He opens a condom and rolls it on his cock. Then he releases the cap of the lube and drops a big amount on the tip and jerks his cock off so it gets completely covered “Are you nervous?”

“I am, but I don’t care” Peter spreads his legs “I really want it, so please”

Steve nods and pushes 2 lubes fingers inside the boy “If it hurts tell me, ok?”

“Yes sir” Peter moans when Steve pulls the fingers out, but they are replaced with the tip of his cock. He pokes it at first slowly trying to push it in, he feels the ring of muscle open up and slowly take the tip in. He doesn’t’ push it at first, he keeps this for a while until the head goes inside with no problem.

Peter moans loudly, slowly he feels Steve make his way inside and he endures the burning of his walls stretching around the whole member.

“All good?” Steve asks taking Pete’s cock and giving him a few stokes to distract his body. His cock is taken and the blonde moans around the tightness of Peter’s ass.

“Fuck yes” Peter moans back, his eyes glued to Steve “god, those toys doesn’t even compare to the real stuff”

Suddenly, Peter’s ass allows Steve’s cock an easy entrance and the man letting the lust get the best of him pushes his cock further in a slow but deep movement until he was balls deep into him. Peter came untouched, the feeling of his ass getting so filled more than enough.

“A-AH FUUCK!” Peter clenches his eyes shut while his body shakes with each wave of his orgasm. Steve doesn’t move and just rubs the boy’s body letting him enjoy his momentary high.

Peter thanks Steve doesn’t move, this gives hi time to get accustomed to the feeling. It’s a long orgasm and once he is done he pulls Steve down to kiss him mumbling a thank you when they break it off.

“No need to thank me” the blonde answers back “are you ok?”

“Yeah” Peter looks down to where he and Steve’s body and joined, his own cock begins to rise again, thank god for the increased stamina “you can move now”

Steve nods, he trusts the kid. Slowly he pulls half of his cock out and pushes back in. He watches the kid bite his lip but also looks at his cock that is getting erect again. He keeps his movements at the same speed and intensity enjoying, it allows him to get off but also he knows he won’t hurt Peter in any way. It’s almost like Peter reads his mind from what he says next.

“Uh, Steve, you can go a little faster if you want”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I can take it, don’t worry”

Steve begins to increase the speed, Peter’s moans increase in frequency and he watches the boy rock his hips down on his cock. Steve smiles, now he finally realizes why his teammates were obsessed with this kid; he was gorgeous, with a hint of innocence that hid the kinky side of the boy.

Peter was pretty sure Steve’s cock would leave his hole stretched for days. He could feel the guy so deep inside him; the man didn’t have to angle his cock or anything because it would constantly brush against Peter’s prostate.

“Steve” Peter moaned “oh yes, please go faster”

Steve leaned over putting more weight on his hips, with a hand on the bench next to Peter’s head he got a better balance and his movements increased their speed and strength.

The man watched Peter’s facial expressions, enjoying how the boy switched from shutting his eyes and biting his lips to his mouth letting out moans and his pink puffy lips. Peter opened his eyes and stared back at him. Steve was kind, he asked Peter what he wanted and pleased him with the enough amount of roughness.

The slapping sound of their bodies could only be covered by the moans and grunts that came out of both men. Steve’s trusts started to become more erratic, harder, and Peter’s ass already used to the cock given to him allowed Steve to pull more of him and to slam it back without hesitation.

“I’m close” Peter moaned, his right hand jumped to his cock and started to pump it in sync with Steve.

“Me too, fuck your ass is fantastic” Steve felt the orgasm grow with every move, Peter felt it coming as well and both guys jumped over the edge when, in a particular moment Steve pulled his whole cock out and slammed it balls deep inside Peter.

It was intense; Steve could hold himself anymore so his whole body collapsed on top of Peter who enjoyed the warm body against his own. Both guys breathed hard against each other’s ears. Once he was worn from his orgasm Peter realized he didn’t feel the warm juices inside him and then remembered how Steve had put on a condom.

Steve stood up but went down to give Peter a kiss; it was sweet with one message in between, thank you for this. Peter grunted when Steve decided to finally pull out his cock. To Peter’s surprise the condom was inflated and filled with a lot, a lot of cum. And what was even more shocking, Steve was still hard as a rock.

“D-didn’t you just come?” Peter asked out of breath, he felt the cold air of the shower against his ass and he was pretty sure his whole was gapping.

“Yeah” Steve pulled the condom off his cock, the heavy cum filled globe was warm on his hand “the serum also gave me a increased stamina and sexual drive and the sperm production, it usually takes me 4 to 5 orgasm to get soft again”

Peter almost moaned again. He was more than willing to test it out. His eyes now focused on the condom that Steve was about to throw away “Wish you didn’t use a condom, I like to be filled and you sure came a lot”

Steve raised an eyebrow “Damn kid, for a guy so young you sure are kinky” Steve stared at the condom and thought a brilliant idea “what do you think about eating cum?”

“I like it too, why you ask?”

“Open your mouth and close your eyes”

Peter did as he was ordered, even pushing his tongue out. Steve came closer, putting the condom right above Peter’s face he squeezed the thing until it finally exploded covering Peter’s face and mouth as well as his own hand with his cum.

Peter swallowed like gallons of cum. Steve was getting aroused again seeing how the boy not only swallowed but he licked all around his mouth and used his little hands to grab the cum on his face before sucking on his fingers.

Beside the effort Peter still had some cum rolling down his neck and some even getting to his hair. Steve gave his cock a few stokes. He offered his fingers to Peter who happily cleaned off.

“Damn it Peter, you have no idea how beautiful you are” Steve brushed his finger against Peter blushed cheek

“Thank you Steve, I really loved it” Peter looked at Steve, the next words came out with a hint of shyness and embarrassment “I was wondering…can we do it again?”

“Like right now?” Peter nodded and Steve laughed “you never stop to amaze me” they kissed “I’ll do it with all pleasure, but first take a quick shower before the cum dries on your hair”

“Oh right” Peter stood up and started his way to the shower while pulling Steve with him “I also wanted to ask one more thing this time”

“What is it?”

“Could you not use a condom? And maybe be a little rougher with me?”

Steve smiled, how could he say no? “Sure kid”

**

Once done, Steve decided it was the best to tell Peter about what was happening with the rest of the team, this cleared Peter’s mind who seemed confused about their late behavior.

“So that’s why they are acting weird?” Peter asked

“Yeah, I don’t blame them; they’ve always been kinda of competitive with each other”

“So what should I do now?”

“It’s up to you, maybe you could try to play with them around, hugging them, kissing them, not everything has to be about sex you know what I’m saying? That way they feel like you’re paying attention to them”

“Alright” Peter smiled, his ass sore and still warm with the 4 loads of cum that Steve emptied inside him earlier that day “umm Jarvis?”

“Hey Mr. Parker what can I do for you?” the computer asked

“Can you please tell Tony, Clint and Thor that I want to see them on the living room in 30 minutes?”

“Sure sir, anything else?” the AI asked again

“No, that’s all”

“What are you going to do?” Steve asked him

“Not really sure yet, but I’ll follow your advice, you can come too if you want”

“I would love to” Steve kissed the boy’s forehead “but I have a compromise with someone”

“Too bad, well is should get going, have to get some stuff ready, see you Steve”

“Bye kid” Steve watched the boy leave the locker room. He pulled his phone out and dialed Bucky who answered after the second beep

“Hi, how was it?” Bucky asked on the other line

“Pretty fantastic, you were right; he could handle me just fine”

“So, do you think we can do what we talked about?” Bucky asked with some excitement

“You mean the threesome? I think is really probable, I’ll talk with the kid, but that’s not why I’m calling you” Steve rubbed his head “you still up for dinner tonight?”

“Of course, at 8, am I right?”

“Yeah, see you then” Steve hanged up and left the gym but not before taking from the floor the dirty pair of boxers Peter forgot to pick up.

**

Tony was curious to see why Peter called him. He was already on his way to the living room when his nose became aware of the smell of pop-corn. Once inside the living room he was greeted by Thor and Clint who sat on the couch. A few bowls filled with pop-corn and other candies in front of them.

“Ok, what’s going on here?” Tony asked

“We have no idea” Thor answered “the kid won’t tell us”

“He was waiting for you” Clint said, just then Peter came from the kitchen with 4 cups and a Coca-cola

“Mr. Stark you’re here” the boys said happily, he served each glass and handed one to every one of them “take a seat I need to talk to you”

“It’s something wrong?”

“No, well not really, just sit please”

Tony still worried and now a bit nervous took a seat next to the god of thunder. Peter stood in front of them and the plasma TV behind him

“I organized a movie night” Tony let out the breath he was holding, Clint and Thor also seemed to relax beside him

“What’s the occasion?” Thor asked

“There's no occasion” Peter smiled “I just thought we could do this once a week” he batted his eyelashes “that way I could spend more time with my daddies”

Tony almost choked at the word. Thor smiled while Clint just raised an eyebrow.

“Did I do wrong?” Peter asked playing the victim, quickly the men spoke

“No honey not at all” Tony said

“It’s a great idea” Thor added

“As long as there are guns or some kind of action in the movie I’m okay” Clint said and Tony and Thor stared at him with blank eyes.

“Thanks guys” Peter walked to them and by order he gave each man a quick kiss on the lips.

Tony was a bit confused and when he met Clint’s eyes the other man raised his shoulder and mouthed _If it is what the kid wants_

“Alright then” Peter took a seat between Tony and Clint, he asked Thor to seat on the floor under him so the boy could play and caress the blonde locks of hair. The god who enjoyed the attention given obeyed without any other word.

Tony tried to pay attention to the movie, but his eyes always turned to face Peter who seemed really into the movie. Thor was letting the boy caress him with pets and realized that Clint had his arm around the boy’s shoulder.

Peter aware that Tony was a bit left out took the man’s hand on his own. Tony watched as their fingers interlaced, and when he looked up he was met with a smile form Peter.

He finally seemed to understand what Capt. meant, they were so focused on their own kinks and desires and also trying to see who was the best of all of them that they forgot that Peter was 16 year old boy who had needs and feelings on his own.

Tony smiled back at Peter, his eyes turned to Clint who already stared back at him, a smile also on his face. Tony was sure he was just realized the same thing he just did. Maybe this movie night idea was not bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! sorry for the delay but like I said my internet doesn't work at all so it's a lot of effort to upload a chapter, anyway here it is, also i forgot to mention that in this fic Peter is 16 like in the movies :p
> 
> Anyway, i hope you liked it leave some kudos and comments with your opinion and your guesses on what's going to happen.


	6. Bad Behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets mad at Tony so he puts up a plan to hurt the man and to make him jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you will find:   
> Peter/Happy, Peter/Steve, Peter/Clint, Peter/Thor

“I’ve been thinking, and in a few weeks there will be a huge party in my home so I want to take the Peter to Asgard” Thor declared that afternoon at lunch. Tony, Steve, Clint, Bucky and Peter stopped their eating to turn their heads to the blond

“Fo ammhard? (to Asgard?)” Peter repeated with his mouth full of food

“Your manners Peter” Tony said “I’m not sure Thor”

“Asgard is one of the most beautiful places In the world, full of art, wonderful people and wonders that I want to share with Peter” the god answered back

“I have never seen Asgard, is it like some kind of Wakanda or something?” Bucky asked

“Oh I wanna go!” Peter happily said, Thor gave the kid a bright smile. 

“Kind off, but with some of the craziest creatures, his brother one of them” Clint shoot back at Thor still a bit resented from the mind control the black haired man had on his last visit to New York.

Thor clenched his fists at the comment. Steve aware of how angry Thor could get whenever someone spoke badly of his brother jumped into the conversation “I mean, maybe if one of us knew how your world is that could be a possibility, but none of us has ever been there, so I have to agree with Tony in this, sorry”

Thor took a deep breath “My brother already apologized for what he did; I thought we left that behind. And I assure you there is no safest place than Asgard and even more by my side”

Peter turned his head at Tony who took a sip of juice before turning his tired eyes at the thunder god “Look, I know you will take complete care of him, but right now his aunt gave me the responsibility to take care of his nephew, and If something happens to him while you’re out there I’m the one to take the blame, don’t give me that look Peter” he said when he faced the boy who turned his face into the best sad puppy expression “I’m sorry but the answer is no”

Thor stood up, a bit too fast making the glasses and dishes on the table shake just a little.

“I thought we all agreed to share the kid and not to keep him for ourselves” The god gave all of them a kind of angered look before storming off without any other word. The dining room was filled with an awkward silence, Peter felt bad, he wanted to go and he knew how much it meant to Thor.

He turned his face again to see Steve and Tony who seemed to have the last word “Please I really want to go, is there a possibility that you could consider it?”

Tony and Steve looked at each other then at Peter, the black haired man was the one to speak “I’ll consider it, but it’s most likely I won’t change my mind”

Peter stood up too “Fine then” he waved goodbye at all of them before following Thor to wherever he went to.

Steve faced tony, a serious expression on his face “You could have handle this in a different way you know?”

Tony chuckled “The answer at the end would still be no” he slammed his fork and knife on the table “you’re not the one responsible for his safety, I am”

“Tony we all care for the kid” Clint said earning a heavy glare from the man

“There is a difference between being his guardian and being his daddy”

With that last word Clint rolled his eyes and Steve and Bucky kept eating in silence for the rest of the food

**

Peter knocked a few times on Thor’s bedroom door. He heard a loud slam from the inside, almost as if the man gave a punch to the wall. He knocked again and in a few seconds the door opened, an angered Thor came out but the second he saw it was the boy his face and attitude changed.

“Peter” he ran a hand through his hair “Sorry, I thought It might have been any of the guys”

“Its fine” he gave a quick look inside the room, a few of the stuff on the ground, maybe he came in a bad time “It’s okay, I can come back later, I don’t want to bother”

“No, no” the god looked around the hallway “come inside” he left some space and Peter went inside the now familiar room. “I’m sorry about what happened back there, I kinda exploded”

Thor sat on the edge of the bed, his face hidden in both palms. Peter jumped on the bed behind him and hugged the strong man from behind

“It’s okay; I’m a bit angry too. I really wanted to see your home” Peter gave the man a few kisses on that strong neck

Thor grunted but welcome the caressing he was given. Peter hugged him tighter until he lifted his face up “I like it when you play with my hair” the boy laughed. Thor turned around and threw himself on the bed, with his back to Peter.

Peter got the hint and without any other word he started to run his hands through the golden locks. Thor grunted from pleasure, which motivated Peter to keep up.

“How’s your home?” he asked. Thor took a moment to answer trying to pick the right words.

“I grew up in a palace. It’s a really big place, you could get lost in a few minutes if you didn’t know the structure. A lot of rooms, the whole avengers and even more people could fit in easily. And the city well” he sighed “I like to call it golden city, it’s wonderful, full of life, marvelous people, art and music every single corner. At night you don’t know what shines the brightest, the breathtaking night sky or the city itself. My description doesn’t give any justice to it. But I know you would love it”

People had a faint smile, he could completely picture what Thor was saying “Sounds wonderful” He leaned and gave a quick kiss to the man’s shoulder “and your family?”

“My family” Thor laughed “That’s a bit more complicated, my dad Odin is quite the old school king, rules with an iron hand pretty fairly, but he has learned to loosen up. My mother, she is amazing, the full package you could say, beauty and brains, not to mention her talent with the magic arts. And my brother…”

“Loki” Peter said “the others have told me some stuff about him”

“Yeah well” Thor turned around now facing Peter; their eyes met and kept the contact the whole conversation “He is complicated. He screwed up, a lot of times if I’m honest, but recently he is really making an effort to change”

Thor was running his hand through Peter’s cheek, a gentle and soft touch “sounds like you love him”

“I do, with all his flaws”

Peter swallowed “I heard that you and him well…you know…” Thor knew what the guy meant immediately

“Yes, we have fucked” Thor smiled at the blush that appeared at Peter’s face “No big deal, everybody knows it, and he is not my real brother so…”

“I see” Peter felt his cock get a bit hard on his pants. Even if there was no blood relation the idea of Thor fucking his brother was a naughty thought that deep down turned him on.

“Do you think different of me?” the blonde asked with concern. Peter leaned to meet their lips, they kissed, a sweet but long kiss

“Never”

“You’re fantastic, have I told you that?” Thor ran his hand through Peter’s hair paying back the caressing

“A few times, mostly while we are fucking” Peter smiled “Although I have to admit I’m a bit jealous of him”

“Is that so?” Thor smiled, Peter turned his back to the man and Thor pulled Peter until he was spooning the boy. He gave Peter a kiss on the back of his head “don’t worry my darling, you’re still my babe, and I’m still your daddy”

Peter’s cock twitched at the word, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment, he felt so comfortable, so good to have Thor’s arms and body around him

“Can we stay like this for a while?” the boy asked “I’m kind of tired and I have to admit I’m super comfy with you”

He couldn’t see it, but a genuine smile appeared on Thor’s face “Anything for you, my love” he kissed Peter’s neck “Sleep well, because when you wake up I’ll make love to you till you’re covered with your own cum”

Peter smiled with his eyes closed, he felt a warm and hard cock on his bum through his pants and pushed back just a little “Of course, daddy”

**

The next morning Tony still didn’t change his mind. And when he said no again on the breakfast Peter decided it was time for a little payback. He was aware that even when Steve and Clint said no, the one to make the final call was Tony, so he came with a little plan on his own to make the man change his mind.

That morning at the daily meeting Peter met every single man in the place with an open mouthed kiss, even Bruce who happened to be on a visit well aware of the agreement but still didn’t ask for any detail. But when it was Tony’s turn Peter just walked past him. Even when they spoke Peter didn’t answer Tony in any way and everyone realized what the kid was doing. With a few stares and silent nods they all decided to play along just to make fun of Tony’s ego.

1 hour after that, Tony and Clint were taking a break to watch the news on the living room and Peter came in wearing nothing but a jockstrap and white T-shirt. Tony spit most of his coffee once he saw the boy’s naked ass on display.

Peter who gave no attention to him instead walked and sat on Clint’s lap “what are we watching daddy?”

Clint took a bit to answer, his eyes glued to where Peter’s ass and his groin met “amm the news I guess”

“Something interesting?” Peter started to move his hips in circles. The bastard didn’t even look or turn his face to see Tony. The billionaire gripped his own hard on, he wanted his second shot at the boy but Clint had his hands on Peter’s hips helping the boy push down against him.

 “Not until you came in here” Clint licked his lips, his cock hard under the fabric and Peter could feel every single inch of him

“Why don’t we go to your room daddy? We can think of something interesting to do there” Peter didn’t wait for a reply instead he stood up and made sure to give Tony a great look at his ass.

“Peter” Tony coughed “Peter I want to talk to you”

Peter shot a cold glare at him “Sorry but I’m not really interested in anything Tony Stark has to say” The boy knew how much the man loved when he was called Mr. Stark or Daddy

 That was what he needed to confirm the fact that Peter was angry at him.

Clint stood up, not bothering to cover his hard on. Tony was about to protest but Clint spoke first

“Sorry Tony, but the kid wants it so I have to please him, maybe next time” he gave the man a wink before leaving with Peter.

5 minutes later, Tony had to leave the living room with his hard cock not being able to bear with Peter’s moans and screams that came from Clint’s room.

**

“You’re an evil boy” Steve said to Peter on their gym training. Peter smiled at the blonde playing naïve

“I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Yeah right” Steve was laying on the bench, his arms raised with the giants weights on each one, his muscles pumped and Peter stared at them hearing what he was saying “We all see what you’re doing, ignoring Tony because he doesn’t let you go to Asgard, and paying extra attention to everyone else to make him jealous”

Peter laughed “You got me, not that I tried to hide it anyway, are you guys okay with it?”

“Anything to make Tony mad is fine by us. But I have to say, a jockstrap? Really?” Steve laughed “And you even kissed Bruce”

“I know” Peter hid his face “I just did it without thinking, was he ok with it?”

“I mean yeah, he knows about our agreement, and he doesn’t judge us at all but I guess he wasn’t expecting that”

“And Tony, has he told you anything?” Peter asked expecting any result of his evil plan

“Yes he has. At first he wasn’t sure if you were mad at him, but after your move with Clint he is pretty sure now”

“Good then” Peter smiled proudly while Steve shook his head

“You need to calm down Peter, as someone who knows Tony’s behavior, he can explode in any moment when he gets jealous or his ego gets hurt”

“I’ll take your advice” Peter’s watch made a beep sound and once he saw the alarms he set up earlier he stood up walking over to Steve “Let me thank you for those wise words”

Steve had to quickly drop the weights cause Peter who just kneeled in front of him mouthed his cock through Steve’s sweatpants “Fuck Peter” immediately a hand went to pet the boy’s hair

“Sorry, but watching you work out really turns me on” Peter grabbed the waistband and pulled it down. Luckily for him Steve was going commando that day and the length sprung out of the pants hitting Peter’s lips “you didn’t bring any underwear today”

“I was hoping you were in the mood for something like this” Steve confessed. Peter feeling eager enough swallowed the head of his cock. Steve’s hand clenched pulling Peter’s hair and he was a bit surprised when the boy took his cock inside his mouth “Fuck how you can do it so easily?”

Peter moaned around him. After he fucked with Steve, Peter made the promise to be able to someday swallow him completely. So, with that in mind he bought a dildo that resembled the most to Steve’s super soldier cock.

Once the package arrived Peter practiced trying to suck as much as he could, it took hours that it usually ended with a sore jaw and Peter bouncing on his smaller toys to get some release, but he practiced and seeing his results he was glad he did.

In less than ten minutes Peter already swallowed Steve halfway in. The grown man was a moaning mess, not really believing the boy had gotten much better in such a little time. Steve’s cock dripped with saliva that rolled down to his balls and on the bench.

Peter licked all of what he could, savoring every drop of pre-cum and sweat. From his practicing he was used to the feeling of a cock that big go almost all the way inside his mouth. Steve looked down at the kid and he was sure he could see the outline of his cock on the kid’s throat.

“Fucking god Peter!” Steve yelled, his hips not being able to control themselves started to move. Peter happily let the man pull some of his manhood out of his mouth before slowly pushing it back in “Shit you’re so amazing”

Peter moaned at the praise and to every single curse that came out of Steve’s mouth. Both guys were so focused on the moment they didn’t hear the steps on the hallway of the door open.

“For god’s sake!” Steve opened his eyes and his hips stopped moving. He turned his eyes and saw a pretty altered Tony on the door holding a white towel

“To-tony” he halfway moaned and spoke “shit I’m sorry we were just –agh!” Steve moaned when Peter slowly pulled his whole length out of his mouth. The bench was drenched with saliva and Peter face was red with puffy lips dripping with pre-cum.

It was a really hot sight and Tony’s cock reacted immediately to it. Peter ran his hands on his lips dropping the fluids on the bench and floor “I’m sorry, but as you can see Steve and I are kind of busy, would you mind leaving us alone?” the kid asked

Tony’s eyes got wide “You-you are asking me to leave MY own gym? Of MY tower?”

Peter stared at the billionaire like it was not the big deal; both of Peter’s hands busy.  One of them jerking off Steve who couldn’t speak but only try to contain the little moans and groans, while the other gave his own cock some release.

Tony’s eyes fluttered from Peter to Steve.

“So, are you leaving so I can get back to work or what?”

Tony rolled his eyes. Without any word he opened the door and slammed it hard when he left.

Steve stared down at Peter “You planned this didn’t you?”

Peter smile, he gave Steve’s cock a long lick that sent shivers all the way to his brain “Maybe I happened to ask Jarvis Tony’s itinerary, maybe I knew he was supposed to work out this afternoon” Peter sucked one of Steve’s balls before switching to the other “Did I do wrong?” he asked giving his best innocent look, Steve almost shoot his load right there but he returned the smile

“No, you did really well” Peter smiled

“Ok then, if there is no objection I’ll get back to work, after I swallow your load I have to do something else” he said before swallowing Steve back on his mouth.

**

According to Jarvis, Tony had a meeting outside the tower at 3 o’clock. Peter already found out Happy was supposed to drive Tony to his destination and thanks to Clint the boy already had the confidence to put his next part of the plan in progress.

Happy was reading the newspaper, in 10 minutes Tony would come down to the garage and they would leave. Peter trying to make any second count walked to the man

“Hi Happy!” the man raised his eyes giving a wide smile when he and Peter’s eyes met

“Peter! How are you? I haven’t seen you since the other day with Clint” under the newspaper Happy gave a tuck at his cock, the memory still fresh on his mind and it was something he’s been using to jerk off.

“I’m good, and how are you? Being all alone here must be pretty lonely” Peter licked his lips; the man’s eyes followed his tongue as he did.

“It is indeed” the man smiled

“You know happy” Peter walked closer to the man, a hand dropping on his shoulder “I feel like you’re not appreciated enough”

“Why do you think that?” Happy almost choked on his saliva when Peter sat on his lap, his own hard cock against the teen’s ass.  Peter did the same thing he did with Clint earlier slowly moving his hips in circles.

“I see the way Tony treats you, and it’s not nice. You’re part of the team” Peter took the man’s face on his hands “you’re an Avenger just like the rest of us” Peter leaned closer, their mouths a few millimeters away “And you know what I do with my teammates?”

“W-what do you do?” Happy was out of breath, his cock rubbing against Peter’s bum, Happy had both hand on Peter’s hips holding him as the boy still moved.

“I help them out” Peter lifted himself up just a bit; his hand took hold of the man’s cock. Happy groaned when Peter’s ran his fingers all around his length “and it looks like you need a hand right now”

Happy swallowed hard “Fuck” He looked around almost expecting someone to come in and catch them “We can’t, I have an appointment, shit” Peter licked and sucked on Happy’s earlobe “And, and we could get –fuck caught”

Peter was jerking the man off through his pants, he bit his lips and gave Happy his best innocent eyes “you’re right Mr. Hogan” he pointed his chin at the black car next to them “what if we go inside? Maybe I could give you more than just a hand”

Happy was sweating, deep down he was running out of excuses and the need to feel more than just a hand around his cock started to turn into his priority.

Peter moaned on Happy’s ear “Mghn, Mr. Hogan please” Peter leaned and kissed the man. Happy left his tongue to explore all around Peter’s mouth, the boy moaning around him.

“Fuck, Tony will kill me” was the last thing Happy said before lifting the boy up and unlocking the car door.

Peter was slammed down on the leather back seats. The boy hissed when he felt a pair of strong hands grab the waistband of his joggers and pulled them down completely

“Holy shit” Happy muttered. Peter was wearing the jockstrap he wore early. Slowly Peter got on his knees pushing his ass higher. Happy had to hold back a groan when he got the perfect view of Peter’s pink hole; and what was even more appealing, a little trail of something white slowly leaked out of him.

“Did you get fucked today?” Happy asked. Peter opened his mouth to answer but he cursed when the man abruptly pushed two of his fingers inside him “Shit, you still got cum inside, who’s responsible of it?”

Peter moaned, the man pumped his fingers in and out causing more cum to leak “T-that’s Mr. Rogers cum” Happy smiled and gave the twink a smack on that perfect bubble butt.

“Well if this isn’t my lucky day” Happy pulled both fingers out before sucking them. The man groaned tasting the delicious cum of Captain America “how long have you been holding it?”

“Around 20 minutes” Peter took his butt cheeks and managed to spread them, he felt more cum roll out of his ass “Steve makes sure to fill me up a lot”

Happy undid his tie; he removed Peter’s hands and replaced them with their own “Well I can’t let it go to waste can I?”

A curse and a long moan came from Peter when Happy’s mouth closed around his ass. The man pushed and licked all around the boy’s ass, sucking, licking and slurping the cum out of him.

Peter pushed back on Happy who took the hint and dug even deeper in the insides of the boy. Getting rimmed was one of Peter’s favorite things, and he made a mental note to ask the guys to do him so he could find who was the best out of all of them.

Feeling empty and giving and trying to stick to his plan he pushed Happy further “Please Mr. Hogan, I need you inside me”

Happy stopped and pulled his face from the boy’s ass. He ran a hand through his face, a bit hesitant but at the end his lust earned the best of him “fuck this” Happy got up and was about to get rid of his suit when Peter spoke

“Leave it on” Peter moaned, one of his own fingers circling his entrance “I love guys in suits”

Happy gave the boy a dirty look and laughed “Fuck Peter” his hands went down to undo the zipper of his pants. Peter stared at the 7 inch cock. Happy spat on his hand and coated his cock with it, Peter bit his lip at the thought of the man go bareback on him.

“You know” Happy leaned on Peter. His heavy body pushed Peter down on the seats. Peter felt his cock leak some of pre-cum around and his hole twitched when Happy whispered on his ear “Your aunt and I have been dating for weeks”

Peter groaned, he pushed his ass back until his hole met with the head of Happy’s cock. His cheeks flushing red at the statement.

“May would be really mad at me if she knew I’m fucking her nephew” Happy slowly rocked his hips up at the boy, the tip of his cock pushing into Peter “not that I really care thought, after all you’re just a little slut”

Happy’s throbbing cock is putting pressure against his rim and Peter's heart seizes at the word slut. Before he can answer Happy pushed in with a hard trust.

Peter moans against the leather seats, the car get too hot, Peter doesn’t know when he get rid of his shirt and he finds his body covered with sweat. Happy on the other hand pulls the boy to the edge of the seats so he can fuck the boy while standing outside the car.

The danger, the sensation of getting caught and the warm wall clenching around his cock push Happy into forgetting about Peter’s desires. With no concern about the boy Happy humps and pumps his cock in and out, in and out. Peter whines. Happy is rough and even though he is not as muscular as the rest he sure has a lot of strength.

Peter’s tongue hangs out of his mouth covering the seats with saliva. His breath is hot and his prostate is pressed sometimes, he realizes Happy looks for his own release instead of his own.

“H-Happy, ugh fuck!” Peter closes his eyes, the man only grunts in response too focused on smashing the boy’s ass “I wanna ride you”

Happy grunts “I’m sure you do slut” Happy pulls his cock out, some of Steve’s cum leak out onto the seats. Happy gets inside the car and points his cock up “Go then”

Peter dries the sweat of his face with his shirt. He gives a quick look at the car’s clock, 4 minutes left…

Peter manages to bend his knees and plant them flat against the seats. He braces his arms on the body beneath his and does his best to move his hips, pulling away from and sinking back on the cock.

It slides with ease, in a matter of seconds Peter is lifting up and pushing down on Happy’s cock. He is riding him hard and Happy only grunts and moans, Peter is shocked that the windows are not steamy at all.

Happy run his hands on Peter’s body, one of his hands runs through the naked torso while the other grabs Peter’s cock and lets the boy jerk himself off when he pushed up at his hand.

Peter moans; the grip on his cock and the new position gives Happy the perfect angle to hit his prostate. Peter’s orgasm builds up in seconds.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” Peter chants with each trust. Peter screams when Happy bites on Peter’s shoulder, the pain and the sensation that travels directly down to Peter’s cock and ass is enough to push him over the edge.

Peter screams, he sinks down on Happy and his walls clench around him as he shoots loads and loads of cum onto his body and Happy’s hand. Peter stand still as he rides his orgasm. Happy on the other hand takes advantage of Peter’s new tightness and rocks his hips up, Peter whimpers at the overstimulation but the man doesn’t really care.

Peter lets Happy spill his load inside him with 4 more trusts. The man grunts against Peter’s back when he does and his cock twitches with each jet that comes out of him and mixes with Steve’s load inside the boy.

Happy goes out of breath, his body collapses back on the seats and his face is flushed red. Peter on the other hand has recovered and a look at the clock and the ding of the elevator is the clue he needs to keep with his plan.

With a swift movement Peter lifts his body up and Happy’s cock comes out of him, some of the man’s cum leaks on the seat as Peter’s slides his ass to the door. He grabs the rest of his clothes, leans in giving Happy a sloppy wet kiss before opening the door and going out of the car.

He smiles when his eyes meet with Tony. The man stops midway into the car, cellphone in hand and his eyes go wide when he sees a naked cum covered Peter come out of his car.

“What the hell?!” is the only sentence that comes out of his mouth

Peter grins at him “Sorry If I wore him out, but I really needed a ride” he pretended to drop his shirt on the floor and when he leaned down to take it he made sure to turn his ass so Tony could see at his cum filled ass.

Tony clenched his fists and teeth. Peter gave the man a wink as he walked to the elevator “Happy is inside, have a nice meeting!”

Tony stood still until Peter was inside and on his way up to the dorms. With anger Tony walked to the car and opened the door. The smell of sex was concentrated on the backseat. His eyes went to the trail of cum on the black leather luxury seats but they later turned at Happy who was trying to tuck his cock inside his pants.

“T-tony” he swallowed, his eyes met with the billionaire’s burning gaze “it’s not what it looks like”

Tony clenched his jaw, the desire to punch the man on the face was really hard but he spoke in a low and deep voice

“Get the fuck out and get me a new car, now”

Happy nodded and left the car using the other door not wanting to get close to Tony. The billionaire looked as Happy ran to one of the other cars and started the engine..

**

Tony’s couldn’t concentrate on the whole meeting; he just nodded and said monosyllables whenever he was asked something. His mind kept wandering to Peter’s naked body, his cock and that perfect ass of his. Tony had to hold back the desire to jerk off under the desk; he decided to take care later once he was back at the tower.

He didn’t speak on the way to his meeting and it was the same on his way back to the tower. Happy threw nervous glances at Tony through the rear view mirror and quickly looked away when he was met by the heave glance of his angry boss. The driver didn’t even try to make small talk.

Once Tony got back to his room he had the worst headache ever. Not only that but his cock was still hard on his pants, the images of Peter through the day played over and over on his head. His tablet notified of a new message, he walked over and saw it was from Peter.

What could it be now? He opened the mail and saw it had an attached video. Tony could image what this was about but he still clicked to reproduce it. His jealousy and anger rose again when he watched the recording from the yesterday’s afternoon on his computer. He was surprised to see Thor and Peter lying on the bed cuddling. He never pictured Thor as the cuddle type of guy.

His frustration was over the sky after he fast forwarded the video to see Peter riding Thor’s cock.

_“Fuck yes!” Peter screamed “fuck me daddy, fuck me!” He moaned again. Thor who had both arms behind his head pushed his hips up trusting further into the boy._

_“Ugh daddy” Peter looked directly at the camera, a devilish smile “daddy you’re so good to me, so nice, your cock is the best of them all, even better than Tony’s”_

Tony almost crushed a can of cola he just took in his hands. He was pretty sure the boy did it on purpose. The fucking brat did all of this only because the man wanted to do the right and responsible thing? No, this was unacceptable; he would not tolerate this kind of behavior. Not when his cock and mind craved for the boy’s attention.

“Jarvis” he spoke put loud, his voice dark and deep “call Mr. Parker, tell him to come with his suit, obligatory training in my lab, now”

“Immediately sir” the AI answered. Tony broadcasted Peter’s room, he saw when the boy lifted his head from a book and walked to his closet to get his Spiderman suit.

The man gave his cock a few squeezes in anticipation. Peter acted like a selfish brat, not even considering Tony’s feelings. And if that’s what the boy wanted then Tony was going to make sure he got his punishment just right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! sorry for the delay, like i said in one of the comments i got really sick and didn't have too much time to write. Anyway I decided to bring back the Happy and Peter pairing since many of you seemed to like it! :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, make sure to leave kudos and comments with your opinion, i love to hear your thoughts and to answer them :) What do you think Tony will do to poor Peter? You will have to wait for the next chapter to find out ;p


	7. Peter's punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally gets his punishment for being such a naughty boy lately

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you will see:  
> Tony/Peter - Anal, Rimming, Oral  
> Tony/Steve/Thor/Clint (brief mention sorry :p)  
> Peter/ Iron Suits

Peter was happy to be called by Mr. Stark to his private studio. That meant his plan worked just fine, and if Peter was right he would get the permission to go to Asgard the same afternoon.

He walked all the way down to where he was supposed to meet with Tony; his suit adhered to his body like a second skin. This new suit was tighter than the last one and once Peter looked in the mirror he realized it left nothing to the imagination.

Peter decided to follow this entire “training” thing, but he was pretty sure that Tony called him to ask for a fuck, and once he had the man on edge he would get the permission. Getting Tony jealous was so easy, and even if Peter felt a little bad for doing it he knew it was the only way to visit Asgard.

The doors to the studio opened once he was in front of them, the place looked as always, tools and mechanical pieces all over some desk and the floor. Behind some glasses Peter could see the big variety of suits Tony has worked on for so long. The boy wondered if the man ever used them at all.

“You’re late” a severe voice came from behind, Peter turned to face Tony who was inside his Iron Man suit, the helmet pulled back so the boy could see the angry expression the man was giving him.

“Sorry, I had some trouble with my new suit” Peter pulled the fabric around his ass before letting it slap back gripping perfectly on his ass.

“In a real emergency you won’t have any excuse” Tony walked past him, Peter turned and saw two panels separate to show a big round arena “we’ll have a simulation of a real battle, get ready”

Peter got his mask all over his face a bit disappointed, were they really gonna go all the way with this? Peter got in the ring, when he turned he saw Tony standing with a tablet on his hands “Aren’t you supposed to be here so we can you know, simulate a fight?”

“Not this time” a few flicks of Tony’s fingers and Peter’s spider sense made him move to the side just in time to dodge a flying suit. A second one came flying lading side by side of Tony “you will fight my new prototypes”

The suits were pretty much alike from the suit Tony was already wearing. A few details and pieces around the shoulder, helmet and crotch made the difference from the original.

“It’s that why you called me? So you could try your new suits?”

Tony clenched his fists “You are an Avenger, you’re supposed to practice from time to time, if you can’t handle that then you can leave the team anytime you want”

Peter rolled his eyes, not that the man could see. It was a dare, his punishment for being such an asshole, and he would not give Tony the satisfaction “Bring it on”

If Peter fought one on one he could have ended it a lot earlier, but fighting against two suits that seemed to be in such a good sync was giving him a hard time. Peter had no time to punch back or to think of any kind of plan; the suits flew and threw punches at an incredible speed forcing him to stay dodging all the time.

Thank god for Peter’s flexibilities and high reflexes, that allowed him to maneuver like no one could. His legs started to hurt from all the jumping, and he was running out of breath. Thinking quickly he decided sooner or later he would have to fight back. He took his chance when one of the suits tried to punch him in the stomach, Peter jumped and shoots a web, with all his strength he pulled the suit to him and gave a double kick that pushed the suit to the floor.

Satisfied with himself Peter got distracted and didn’t feel when the second suit came giving him a nice punch in his chest. Peter coughed and felt the air leave all of his lungs, his knees gave in and he fell down to the floor. Peter rolled on the floor trying to recover his breath when two pair of iron arms grabbed their own and pulled the boy up to stand.

Peter focused his eyes on the man who just waved his hand at him “You lost already?”

“I-“ Peter took deep breaths as he tried to get away but the grip on his arms was really strong, even for him “I thought we were practicing”

“We are” Tony took a few steps getting inside the arena. Once in front of Peter he took the mask of the boys head

Tony felt guilty when he saw Peter’s face was red and a few tears rolled from his eyes. The man was aware of the suits power and strength but he also considerate the boy’s capacity to take hits so he regulated the suits to only unleash half of their true potential.

“In a real fight” Tony continued “the bad guys won’t hesitate just because you’re a young boy, they will shoot to kill, and they will take any chance to kill you or even worse, capture you and make you go through the worst kind of torture”

Peter swallowed, his eyes meeting with Tony’s “I understand, now please order them to let me go” he motioned his face at the suits

“Actually, we are not done” Tony grinned “Activate the ISR-Simulation”

The grip on Peter arms grew tighter, in a second he was slammed with his back on the floor. Peter tried to fight back but he was completely overpowered. Out of nowhere 2 more suits appeared. Every suit took one of his extremities while Tony stood in front of him smiling down at the boy.

“W-what’s happening?! What’s the ISR-simulation?” Peter panicked when he felt how the suit not only pulled the fabric of his suit but they actually started to tear it apart exposing his body.

“ISR, as in Iron Suit Rape simulation” Tony said like it was not a big deal. The suits who seemed earn a live on their own started to grip, rub and touch all over Peter’s body. The cold metal felt great against his skin, especially against his nipples that got perky in a matter of seconds. Tony continued speaking studying every inch of the boy

“In a real life situation, if you ever get captured I’m pretty sure they would torture you, but torture can be applied in a lot of different ways. And with that body of yours they will most likely do it this way. Undress him completely”

The suits followed the order pulling the strings of fabric that hanged from Peter’s now completely naked body. Peter was ashamed when his cock slapped on his stomach, he was hard and leaking.

“Look at you, so hard already” Tony took Peter’s cock on his hand, the cold metal made Peter hiss at the contact but when Tony started to jerk the boy off it started to feel way more nice “Your kidnappers would be so glad to see you’re more than willing”

Peter tried to speak but a fifth suit came from behind and pushed his hand against Peter’s mouth restraining him from speaking. The boy tried to open his mouth but he was only greeted with the taste of metal.

“Alright, now that you’re quiet let’s keep this up” Tony took a few steps back “Initiate the stimulation protocol”

Peter groaned and tried to shake off but again he earned nothing more than a stronger grip against him. The suit that restrained him from speaking walked around until it was facing the boy. Peter cursed at Tony and pleaded to be freed receiving a laugh from Tony.

“In a real life situation no matter how much you plead they won’t obey” he eyed Peter’s hard cock “and I would really believe you wanted that if you weren’t so hard right now”

The 5th suit took a step closer to Peter. The 2 suits holding his legs raised them and pulled them apart as the other 2 held his arms and torso still. Tony had a nice view of Peter’s leaking cock and that beautiful ass that made his mouth water.

“You see Peter, in real life, no matter how much you want something there will be times you won’t get it” as the man spoke the 5th suit pressed one of his fingers against Peter’s ass. The boy felt a stream of liquid come out of the tip of it. It took him a moment to realize what it was, lube

“Mr. Stark” Peter groaned, the metal finger roamed and circled all his entrance spreading all the lube

“Now you do talk to me” Tony chuckled “a little bit too late Peter, the bad guys don’t really care about what you have to say”

The metal finger breached his entrance and Peter moaned when it was fully inside. Unlike a normal human finger this one was cold and way thicker. Automatically the suit started to pump the digit in and out of him ignoring his protest and the pressure he applied on his ass so it wouldn’t go in.

Peter looked at Tony who somehow incorporated a hole on the crotch to pull his cock out of his suit. The man was giving his cock slow pumps, their eyes met and Peter was met by lust and what it seemed to be satisfaction on Tony’s eyes.

“Fuck” the curse left Peter lips, the digit prepping him for what was about to come. The grip around his body uncomfortable at first now seemed like a bit pleasurable kind of pain.

The digit inside Peter started to fill his insides with more lube. Peter moaned, it wasn’t warm as cum would but being filled sure felt the same way. Peter pushed his hips on the digit trying to get filled deeper inside, Tony seeing this took a step closer

“I’m sorry, but I don’t think you get this” The man took Peter’s cock at the base and squeezed hard “This is a punishment and you shouldn’t enjoy it” Tony raised his hand and a little ring came flying to him.

“W-what’s that?” Peter asked, a groan left his mouth when the digit inside of him quickly pulled out of him, the boy felt lube leak in great amounts out of his ass onto the floor, his legs still spread wide open.

“A little something I crafted” He showed Peter a silver ring “I took the inspiration from Clint, you should thank him later”

Before the boy could shout any answer Tony pushed the ring all the way down to the base of Peter’s cock, the boy groaned, the ring giving him a tight pressure and he recognized what it was, a cock ring to prevent him from cumming.

“I’m sure you’re well aware of the use for this” Tony gave a painfully long and slow jerk at Peter’s cock, the boy shook on his body trying to gain more friction, the man chuckled before freeing the raging hard member “Such a needy slut”

Peter moaned at the insult. The boy cursed remembering how painfully it was the last time he used one of those.

“Mr. Stark please” Peter hissed when the man gave a loud smack to Peter’s cock “-UGH!”

“It’s funny” the man walks away to give a good look at the boy “You act so naughty but the second someone touches your ass you turn into a complete mess” Peter groans “I wanna see you begging”

Tony taps on a panel and suddenly the silver ring starts to vibrate. Peter lets out a loud moan that could be heard from any place of the tower; thank god Tony made his studio soundproof.

“Ah music to my ears” Tony closed his eyes and smiled enjoying every sound that left the boy’s cute lips “Now, let’s start with the real test” Tony tapped the 5th suit that fingered Peter not too long ago, a hole appeared on the crotch area and Peter yelped when a blue silicone cock came out of it. It was long, around 9 inches.

Tony smiled at Peter “I made some changes in these suits, I wanna see if they can endure sex just like we do, and you are going to be my lab rat” The man ran his hand through Peter’s now sweaty hair

The boy was panting; the ring already gave Peter that burning feeling of almost jumping over the edge but never reaching it. The suits that hold him up were stubborn at first but now the boy was thankful because his muscles were already giving into the pleasure. 

The 5th suit walked closer to Peter. The other 2 suits pushed Peter’s legs further apart giving a better access. The 5th suit pushed his silicone cock inside Peter in mechanic and quick move. Peter yelled, not because it hurt or something, but because of the relief it gave him to be filled.

The suit wasted no time in waiting for him to relax around his cock; instead it rocked his hips at sharp and quick trusts. Peter closed his eyes and clenched his teeth together, the feeling was overwhelming, he would be around his 2nd load by now but the fucking ring kept him on edge over and over.

Tony leaned in and gave Peter a kiss, the boy could not answer back, instead he just moaned around the man’s mouth.

“You need to understand that everything you do has consequences, this is your punishment for your behavior” Tony said once he broke the kiss. He tugged his cock inside his suit again and started to walk away from Peter and the arena.

“P-please!” Peter cried out “I’m sorry, I’m sorry but please let me cum!”

Tony looked back once he was about to leave “I would like to believe you, but I still think you deserve this” he winked and left the whining boy alone.

**

 “Am I the only worried for the kid?” Bruce asked. Thor, Clint and Steve turned to face him

“What do you mean?” Clint answered

“Well” Bruce adjusted his glasses “I mean I understand this whole agreement you have with each other, but aren’t you worried about pushing the limits of the poor boy?”

“Oh no, we already had this conversation with Captain Goody before” Thor said rolling his eyes

“They are right, the kid likes it and we are pretty responsible about it” Steve added “why the sudden interest, are you considering being part of it?”

Bruce swallowed hard and the light blush that appeared on his face gave zero credibility to what he said right after “No, of course no, I would never enjoy being part of that”

“I don’t like to call you a liar, but I’m pretty sure you kissed the boy back when he caught you by surprise” Clint gave Bruce a devil smile

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Bruce looked away “and even if I did, it was a natural reflex, nothing more”

“Of course” Thor mocked the man. Bruce was about to answer back when Tony came in. All eyes turned to the billionaire in his suit, Clint stood up quickly with concern

“Something happened?”

“All good, why you ask?” Tony said, Clint pointed down at the suit “Oh right, I forgot I was wearing it”

“If there is nothing wrong why you have your suit on?” Steve raised his eyebrow with curiosity

“Peter and I were training, he is still on it while I took a little break” Tony turned his face at Thor “I would like to speak with you”

The god clenched his jaw “Well here I am” he opened his arms and gave the man a sarcastic smile “what is it this time?”

“Well, I would like to give you an apology”

“Wait what” Steve let out surprised. Clint, Bruce and Thor kept their mouths shut but their faces had the same shocked expression

“Just what you heard, I’m sorry Thor” Tony took a few steps closer to the blonde “When you asked if you could take the kid to Asgard maybe I could have handled things different” he eyed Steve who gave him encouraging nods “and I admit that my response was a bit abrupt, I’m sorry”

Thor stared deeply into Tony’s eyes clearly seeing the remorse and hope in them. The god stood up from his seat and walked to Tony. The brunette was a bit tense not knowing what was happening but he (and everyone else in the room) let out his breath when Thor pulled him into a hug.

“My brother, I accept your apology” the god gave a few pats on Tony’s back and a small smile painted his face

“Well I wasn’t expecting this” Clint said laughing

“Me neither” Steve added

“I’m not done” Tony said “I also decided that If you can completely assure that Peter is going to be safe, I’ll let him go with you to Asgard for two days, no more than that. But, you must be with him every second; you won’t expose him to any kind of dangerous activity or give him any kind of magic food or beverage. Those are my conditions they are not into discussion”

Thor who was usually happy turned into a cheerful mass of muscles, the god had what it seemed like the biggest smile on his gorgeous face. Tony and the rest could not hold their own smiles that came to them from seeing him so happy.

 “Of course! I accept them all and don’t worry I give you my word I’ll do everything I can to take care of him”

“I know you will” Tony shook Thor’s hand

“See, communication is all we need” Steve stood up and threw his arm around Thor’s shoulder “I’m glad to see we are all good again”

“Shut up, I’m still a bit mad at you, asking me to leave you so Peter could suck you off” Bruce gagged on his coffee “sorry Bruce, I forgot you were here”

“Does Peter know you changed your mind about our trip?” Thor asked

“Not yet” Tony grinned “I’ll tell him after I’m done with him”

“Are you giving him some kind of punishment?” Clint raised his eyebrow

“Maybe. If I’m honest I took some inspiration from your little session with him” the billionaire confessed

“Punishment?” Bruce asked “what kind?”

“I see someone is interested” Tony laughed “well if you want we can see it right now. Jarvis please show us the camera of my studio”

The TV turned on and immediately the room was filled with echoes of Peter’s moans. The man had the screen divided into 4 different view angles of Peter being fucked by one of the suits.

“Oh my god” Bruce blurted out “what is that?”

“I’m testing my new suits on him, if you ask him I think they work just fine”

Clint laughed “You bastard, a cock ring and everything? You really have cero imagination”

Tony rolled his eyes at the comment. Steve adjusted on his seat, his member starting to stiff on his pants “Well you have to give him some credit, being fucked by some iron suits hasn’t been done before”

Thor raised his beer “The kid is really into it, look at his face, I love it when he has that fucked out expression on his eyes” the god groaned feeling his hard cock against his leg

“I know right” Clint gave his cock a little squeeze to his cock “makes you want to go even harder on him”

“For how long do you plan to keep him like that?” Steve asked

“I’m not sure maybe 20 minutes, maybe 2 hours, still not sure” Tony said looking at the screen

“Are talking serious?” Bruce asked concerned “y-you can’t do that, it’s not right”

“If you think so, I think its fine” Tony said giving zero shit about it

Thor walked to the couch, his hand landed on Steve’s shoulder squeezing softly “If we have time we could have some fun on our own don’t you think?” the god pushed his cock against Steve’s back

Clint moved closer to Steve and when the blonde turned to face him Clint pushed their lips together. Tony came out of his suit, his cock hard and his eyes glued to the men on the couch. Thor pulled Tony and both guys kissed as well. Bruce who was alone at the other couch stared at the scene unfolding at the TV and in front of him, his face red as a tomato.

“This is so fucked up” Bruce said shaking his head.

“You’re welcomed to leave Banner, this is our agreement and you just have to deal with it” Tony said. But to everyone else’s shock Bruce didn’t leave or move at all, he just stared at the now undressing men in front of him and the moaning boy at the TV, but what concerned Bruce the most was the hardening cock inside his pants.

**

After a hot session of hot group sex that lasted around 30 minutes Tony finally decided it was time to go back with Peter. On his way back Tony couldn’t stop thinking about how Bruce didn’t leave the room even when they were all naked and had their cocks out and then proceed to bury them on each other’s asses.

Thor and Tony had a kind of make up sex that would leave Tony walking a bit funny for the rest of the day but he did not care, it was worth it and now was focused on making the boy feel the same way.

The doors opened and the room was not filled with moans anymore. Tony walked to the arena and the only sounds were coming from Peter’s fucked up arse whenever the suit pushed its cock back in at the same pace and strength it did the last half hour.

Peter is not moaning anymore instead he just grunts when the cock is slammed back inside. His face, chest and cock are burning red. His hair is glued to his forehead, his cheeks covered in what it seems to be dried tears and the rest of his body is covered in sweat. Tony’s eyes go right to Peter’s aching cock that pulses with every trust. Just like Thor said Peter has a fucked up look, and the boy’s eyes stare at the ceiling not really focused on anything.

Once Peter becomes aware of the man’s presence his eyes focus on him filled with hope, the boy shakes and a whimpers and Tony can’t help but to lean to the boy and fill his face with kisses.

“I’m sorry” it’s all that Peter manages to say between whimpers “I’m sorry. I really am” tears roll down from his face and Tony kisses them away.

“I know darling I know” he gives Peter a loving glare “You’ve been really bad, but I think you finally understood your lesson”

Peter nods frenetically “Yes, yes I did, I’m so sorry, please…” Peter eyes his cock, a silent request that Tony understands perfectly.

“Sure darling” Tony raises his watch and with a few touches he turns off the vibration of the cock ring and the suit that has been assaulting Peter’s ass stops its movements and pulls the silicone cock out of him. Peter whines loudly once the toy is all the way out.

The rest of the suits carefully place Peter down onto Tony’s warm ones. Peter enjoys the warm that emanates of the man’s body and he realizes that he is naked too. In other circumstances he would ask why and when did he get rid of his clothes that are nowhere to be seen just like the suit he had, but right now he just pulls his body closer to Tony.

“Please…” Peter begs against Tony’s neck. The man picks him up and after a quick wall he Is carefully lay down onto a big bed.

“I usually use it to nap between works, but I guess this is a better use”

Peter only nods in response, he wants to cum, he really does and he just wants the man to pull the cock ring off him but Tony instead caresses the boy’s body with his light touches. Tony knows how desperate he is, and even if he just shot a load a few minutes ago his cock is hard and ready for another round.

“I know you wanna cum” Tony said pulling Peter’s ass back up and pushing his legs apart “But I promised you I would eat you out, and I’m a man of word”

Peter tries to complain but a whine quickly comes out when the man laps and pushes his skilled tongue on his ass. Tony eats the boy out like he has never done before, he licks, pats and sucks on every inch and spot of the boys ass and beautiful cheeks leaving a hickey or two.

He enjoys the fact that the fucking from before has left Peter’s hole gapping giving a better access to his tongue and once he has the good taste of the kid he thinks he won’t be able to stop anymore.

Peter is moaning again, the feeling of hands and tongue something else than the fake cock is giving him some pleasure but the fucking cock ring won’t let him cum just yet. He cries out and Tony gives a long lick to Peter’s hole before talking

“I wanna hear you Pete” Tony moves and rubs the head of his cock against Peter “I want you to tell me how much you want me”

“Please just fuck me!” Peter cries out “Please Mr. Stark I want you, I wanna be filled I want you cock inside me, I wanna cum from it and I want to be filled with your warm cum!” Peter shuts his eyes as he keeps blurting kinky petitions and begs for Tony’s cock.

Finally pleased Tony starts to push his cock and Peter abruptly shuts up as he feels the length go inside. Tony doesn’t wait to go all force on him, the boy is stretched but he still wraps nicely around his cock and now the man grunts and moans as he impales the boy.

 “Feel me” Tony moans against Peter’s ears, his hips never slowing down “feel me up inside you, my cock pushing and breaking you”

“Fuck!” Peter yells “fuck yes, push in deeper, god yes! Please more!”

“Look at you, a common slut begging for cock, all this time you’ve been teasing me, showing me that fucking ass of your and letting me see how other men use you. You have no idea how it felt!” Tony empathizes the last sentence with an especially hard trust “I give you everything and this is how you pay me back!?”

Tony lets his anger to be expressed by his fucking. He lets all the frustration, all the anger and mostly all the desire that has been building up these last few days and he makes sure Peter feels them with each trust he gives.

Peter is moaning and whimpering, the strength and the fact that Tony finds his prostate with almost every trust has his on that burning feeling of climaxing but never really doing it. He becomes the moaning mess he was a few minutes ago.

“I know darling I know” Tony reassures “but this is your punishment, you don’t get to cum until I do. I want us to come together, can you do that for me –fuck!”

Peter bites on his lips, not really sure if he can handle it, but at the end the boy just nods and Tony smiles down at him

“That’s my boy”

So he waits, he keeps on fucking the boy who is already on the edge of his orgasm until the man feels his balls and his muscles start to clench. His own breathing becomes irregular and gasping for air. Tony tugs at Peter’s cock and the boy hisses at the over sensitive member, his hole clenches around Tony which contributes into pushing the man closer and closer.

Once Tony feels right on the verge of falling into pleasure he pushes well hidden button of the ring that comes off immediately. Peter open his mouth to scream once the release he’s been craving comes at him but Tony pushes his mouth and both guys moan against each other’s lips as Tony fill Peter up and the boy shoots all over himself and the couch.

It’s long and it hits Peter really hard. His body shakes at the same time his cock shoots more and more cum. Tony manages to open his eyes and devour the boy’s facial expressions as he cums.

Peter’s eye roll at the back of his eyes as Tony gives a few more trusts just to torture the over sensitive boy.

Once they are both done Tony clashes down on the bed and his cock pulls out of Peter’s leaking hole. Both of them out of breath and Peter still has a hard time to come down from his high.

They spend around 15 minutes in silence. Tony is spooning Peter, their hands interlaced as the man softly runs his hand in circles around the boys stomach. Tony doesn’t speak, the bottle up feelings and words already out of his system. So Peter is the one to break the silence.

“I’m sorry” he says softly “I know I said it before, but I really am”

Tony lays his head on Peter’s shoulder and gives him a little kiss on the neck “I know you are”

“I just..i don’t know I got so frustrated” Peter continued, the feeling of guilt built up inside of him “I know you were doing the right thing and you were only worried for my safety, I’m such a brat, I don’t deserve you or any of the guys”

“Hey, hey” Tony makes the boy turn around so he can face him, his heart melts when he sees a little tear falling from one of Peter’s eyes “that’s not true. You are an amazing boy, and we are lucky to have you. You’re just a teen, that’s how you act, I remember being the same way”

“I’m sorry” Peter said again

“I forgive you, and I’m sorry too, I acted like one of those parents who force their kids to follow the rules” the man kisses Peter “let’s just do our best from now on to stay in good terms”

Peter nods trying to give the man a smile “I will”

“And since we are starting over, I have to tell you something” Peter looks at the man confused “I’ve changed my mind, you’re going to Asgard with Thor”

“Really?!” Peter’s face lights up with excitement “thank you, thank you, thank you!” he said giving Tony a kiss every time

“Ok, ok stop, or maybe don’t” he smiles “We have to discuss some rules but we will do it later”

“What are we going to do with my aunt?” Peter asks

“I’ll figure something out. Besides, I think Happy keeps her busy these days”

“Ugh don’t say that stuff” Peter rolls his eyes with disgust

“Not trying to be an asshole but you’ve fucked him already so I don’t see why you react like that” the man laughs

“Let’s just shut up” Peter turns and gives his back to Tony again, he takes the man’s hand on his own “I wanna stay with you like this for a while if you want”

“Nothing would make me happier”

“I love you” Peter whispers, and it’s almost inaudible but Tony hears him clearly. Peter’s heart stops for the whole minute the man takes to answer. The man shocked at the sudden declaration keeps his mouth half open, that’s until a warm feeling covers his chest and the brightest smile takes over his face.

“I love you too” Tony says giving the boy a kiss on his bare shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! to be honest I have no excuse for the late update...  
> I recently got this job and i got so distracted i kinda forgot i had to upload my fanfics, really sorry :( I deserve a punishment like Peter. 
> 
> I JUST SAW WE GOT OVER 500 KUDOS, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND LOVE THIS GETS. Anyway, i hope you enjoyed, as always kudos and comments are welcomed. I've been thinking about writing some action between the avengers without Peter, it's just an idea or i could just keep that between scenes like I've done all these chapters. Also i wish there was some way to chat more actively with you but since there is no other way I'm reading your comments ;)


	8. All Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team decide to engage in their activities as Peter is punished  
> Peter realizes what he did and begins to wonder if it will change how things are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early upload in compensation of the last 2 chapter that were uploaded late.  
> In this chapter you will find:  
> Steve/Clint/Thor/Tony (orgy, rimming, snowballing, rough sex, oral sex)  
> Steve/Bucky (mention)

Bruce was well aware of the situation that was taking place at the tower. After all Tony was the one who asked him in the first place if he wanted to be part of it.

_1 week ago_

_“Use the kid as a fuck toy?” Bruce asked once Tony explained the agreement he and the rest decided yesterday after Peter himself accepted “Are you and the rest out of you fucking minds?”_

_Tony rolled his eyes, he knew Bruce wouldn’t agree with them, Capt was a bit hesitant but Bruce was fully against the idea._

_“Look, we all talked to him and he is okay with it, I could even say he wants to do it”_

_“Of course he would say that, he is a kid and he looks up at all of us, how could he say no?”_

_“He is not a kid” Tony took a deep breath, he didn’t want to come in the first place already picturing the overcome of this meeting but Steve insisted that he should and when Tony still refused to do it the blonde convinced him with a skilled blowjob. Fuck that gorgeous mouth of Steve “Steve asked and made sure that kid was completely sure and we did not push him to do anything”_

_Bruce shook his head “I’m still not doing it, you can’t do it”_

_“Let me ask you something” Tony said a bit too angered at the reaction “If Peter was… I don’t know, 21 years old, or if he was a common prostitute would you be okay with it?”_

_“That case doesn’t apply here” Bruce shouted_

_“Fine” Tony stood up of his chair and started to walk around Bruce’s room “I’m guessing you feel uncomfortable because he is young, but let me ask you another thing, at what age did you lose your virginity?”_

_Bruce didn’t answer; instead he remained in silence Tony continues speaking not waiting for any response._

_“I lost mine when I was 16; Thor even said he lost it when he was 15, the rest of the team lost it around that age as well. He is the smartest of his age and he knows what he is doing, I didn’t expect you to be part of it but at least don’t be so quick to judge us and to tag us as depraved men since you used to be part of our orgies and other activities”_

_Bruce pressed his lips together until they turned into a thing line. He closed his eyes and placed his glasses on the table they were just at eating lunch “I’m still not okay with this”_

_“Too bad. We will do it with or without your blessing” Tony said “Not only the guys and I have agreed. T’Challa, Strange, Quill, and Vision already decided to be part of it”_

_Bruce turned to face his friend, indignation and almost like…disgust came to his face “I can’t fucking believe it”_

_Tony made his way to the door having had enough of this; he knew that no matter what he said he wouldn’t get anywhere “Your room will always be for you if you ever stop by at the tower”_

_**_

It took a long time for Bruce to even considering coming back. Natasha who was on a big mission still seemed to know everything that was happening with each one of them. She called the man to convince him to drop a visit. Apparently she didn’t know the reason of their dispute but one call with Tony was enough for her to realize there was something wrong between them.

So he decided to visit one time, and to his surprise not only did he see little Peter all happy and ok, but they also kissed. Bruce wouldn’t lie, it was nice and by pure instinct he kissed the boy back. That scene stuck on his brain for the rest of the day until he jerked off thinking about the boy’s sweet lips around his cock.

After that a feeling of guilt came over him. How could he jerk off thinking about the kid after all the stuff he threw at Tony? He tried to push all of his shame away but then something else came, a burning desire to see Peter again. He didn’t plan to do anything, just to check on him, to see if he was fine and if they were being nice to him. That was it.

So he dropped by a second time, but things didn’t go as planned. He didn’t get to see Peter, at least not in person. Instead he saw how the boy was fucked by a group or iron suits Tony fabricated.

“Oh my god” Bruce blurted out “what is that?”

“I’m testing my new suits on him, if you ask him I think they work just fine”

Clint laughed “You bastard, a cock ring and everything? You really have zero imagination”

Tony rolled his eyes at the comment. Steve adjusted on his seat, his member starting to stiff on his pants “Well you have to give him some credit, being fucked by some iron suits hasn’t been done before”

Thor raised his beer “The kid is really into it, look at his face, I love it when he has that fucked out expression on his eyes” the god groaned feeling his hard cock against his leg

“I know right” Clint gave his cock a little squeeze to his cock “makes you want to go even harder on him”

“For how long do you plan to keep him like that?” Steve asked

“I’m not sure maybe 20 minutes, maybe 2 hours, still not sure” Tony said looking at the screen

“Are talking serious?” Bruce asked concerned, but deep down on his chest the feeling of lust started to slowly grow, he watched the boy’s face twist in pure agony and bliss, the back of his morality pushed him to speak “y-you can’t do that, it’s not right”

“I think its fine” Tony said giving zero shit about it

Thor walked to the couch, his hand landed on Steve’s shoulder squeezing softly “If we have time we could have some fun on our own don’t you think?” the god pushed his cock against Steve’s back.

Clint moved closer to Steve and when the blonde turned to face him Clint pushed their lips together. Tony came out of his suit, his cock hard and his eyes glued to the men on the couch. Thor pulled Tony and both guys kissed as well. Bruce who was alone at the other couch stared at the scene unfolding at the TV and in front of him, his face red as a tomato.

“This is so fucked up” Bruce said shaking his head, his eyes trying to see every inch of the undressing men in front f him but still trying to catch every change at Peter’s face whenever the suit pushed its cock inside of him.

“You’re welcomed to leave Banner, this is our agreement and you just have to deal with it” Tony said.

Bruce considered doing it; but to everyone else’s shock Bruce didn’t leave or move at all. It’s not like he hasn’t seen it before, he has a lot of times, the rest of the team knows about his kink, voyeur. He knew he would be such a hypocrite to stay, even more to jerk off when the boy is being fucked on TV for all of them to see, but right now his only concern was to take care of the hard cock inside his pants.

In the meantime that it took Bruce to debate if he should stay or leave, the 4 men got completely rid of their clothes. Thor and Steve passionately made out on the couch, the later man grinding that perfect ass against Thor’s extremely large cock. Tony and Clint on the other hand decided to jerk off each other as they kissed.

“Mgh –I missed this” Steve said between kisses and little moans

“Just like the old times” Clint answered with a big grin, his cock rubbing against Tony’s

“Bruce seems to like it too” Thor said chuckling, and the men stopped just to turn around and see Bruce with his pants and trousers on his ankles with his cock on his hand

“Not so critical anymore” Tony commented and Bruce shot him a cold glare “no need to get angry; we don’t want the big guy in this party”

“I wanna suck you” Steve moaned against Thor’s lips, he stood up and motioned at Clint and Tony to get closer “All of you”

Clint walked pulling Tony by his cock to come along with him “I love when Capt becomes a slut”

Thor groaned in agreement, the god stood up and along with Tony and Clint they presented their cocks to Steve who was already on his knees with his watering mouth. Steve pressed his face against Thor’s member and sniffer the scent, after that he gave a long slow lick to the head of the big member.

Clint feeling a bit left out pushed his cock against Steve’s mouth who was more than pleased to suck on the tip just a bit before turning to do the same to Tony. The 3 men were already getting tired of the teasing that Steve played on them.

“Fuck Steve just suck it all in” Thor said when Steve decided to stick just the tip inside his mouth. Steve was really skilled when it came to blowjobs, and he loved to tease the rest just like he was doing right now.

Steve hummed and finally went further down on the cock. Thor threw his head back when the other blonde finally had the whole length all the way to his throat. Clint and Tony also stared to moan when Steve took their cock’s with his hands and started to jerk them off.

Even when he was so skilled, Steve had a bit of a hard time when he started to bob his head on Thor’s cock. Not being able to use his hands as a support added some difficulty to the task, but Steve loved challenges. 

“Oh by Odin” Thor moaned, at some moment he lost all patience and started to rock buck his hips at Steve pushing his cock in and out, his hands gripped on the blonde’s hair and pushed him down to his cock. Steve gagged, but the god knew he could handle it, so in a few seconds Thor started to fuck face him.

“Damn” Tony groaned, he leaned in to plant a kiss on Thor’s lips. The god opened his mouth allowing Tony to brush their tongues together. Clint started to buck his hips at Steve’s hand wishing for more than just one hand.

Thor seeing this petted Steve’s hair and spoke softly “You know it’s not okay to leave out the rest”

Steve looked up, those beautiful eyes filled with joy and lust. Slowly, Steve pulled Thor’s manhood out of his mouth, an obscene sound came from his lips when the tip finally fell out. All guys stared down at Steve who smiled back before licking the mix of saliva and pre-cum from his lips

“Sorry, once I start I can’t really stop” Steve apologized, he hungrily stared at Clint’s and Tony’s cock “I guess you’re next then” he said leaning to Clint.

Steve swallowed Clint’s cock in just one go, after all if he could with Thor the rest would be easy to do. Clint clenched his jaw at the warm mouth that enveloped his member. Steve stared to bob his head up and down, the obscene sound of sucking and gagging filled the room. After a few good 4 minutes of sucking Clint, Steve switched to Tony who waited eagerly.

“Finally” Tony said caressing the blonde hair of the man in front of him “That’s it, you’re so good to us” he praised and Steve hummed gratefully.

“Such a good cock sucker isn’t he?” Thor asked, Steve’s cock that was hanging between his muscled legs started to get hard at the praises and the calling.

“Funny considering he is the most hung of all of us” Clint took a step forward and with his foot he rubbed Steve’s cock. The blonde moaned around Tony sending a good set of vibrations. The billionaire groaned and pulled Thor closer for support, Tony’s eyes were focused on the way his cock went inside of Steve’s mouth and came out covered in saliva.

“If only my father could see what you turned out to be” Tony said and Steve cock twitched at the mention of Howard

“Did you see that?” Clint laughed pressing his foot harder against Steve’s cock “the slut got excited at the mention of your dad, maybe they had their own good times like us”

And Clint was right. Steve’s mind started to replay all of those times Steve and Howard stayed up late at his lab to study the effects of the super serum. Howard was the first one to realize that the serum not only did increase his physical abilities, but it also raised his sex drive. Steve got so ashamed when the other man found out, but Howard on the other hand thought it was just fine, and offered to help the man to take care of it.

After that Steve and Howard spent a lot of times together. Some quick blowjobs, fucking around the lab or any place where they could get a bit of privacy, all those times stayed cherished by Steve, and Howard would remain as one of his closest friends. And now decades later Steve was sucking the son of his friend. Life could be so unexpected sometimes.

Tony tried not to think of that, but once the image of Steve doing the same thing they did with his dad turned a switch inside his brain that him push his cock in a hard and fast move of his hip to hit the back of Steve’s head.

The blonde, usually skilled, gagged hard and had to pull his head back until the member got out of him. Steve coughed, his lips still joined at Tony’s cock by a big trail of saliva that slowly feel down to Steve’s pecs.

“Damn it” Steve managed to say between coughs “you went to –cough- rough”

Tony smiled down, his thumb rushing the excess of saliva on Steve’s lips “I thought that’s how you liked it”

Steve bit his lip and decided to get back to work again. Steve sucked and switched between the three cocks in front of him, when he was sucking one of them his hands were busy jerking the other 2 off. There was something that Steve really loved, and that was the fact that each cock was different, not only in size, but the taste and the smell. The blonde wondered if he could ever guess whose cock he was sucking with his eyes closed. He made a mental note to try that later.

Bruce stayed completely silent; the only sounds that came from his mouth were low groans of pleasure. The man examined each one of the men faces as Steve sucked them. He met gazes with Tony who after a big moan gave him a wink. This is how things were long time ago; the rest of the team would do their thing as Bruce watched them. He rarely participated and it was not that he didn’t want to. It’s just that sometimes when Bruce became part of the action he could get too excited... the other side of him would show up. And they didn’t want to deal with Hulk when he had a raging hard on that could easily break any of them.

 “That’s enough” Thor said grabbing Steve by his arms and threw him on the couch. Quickly enough the god pushed Steve’s legs apart and up to his head, this position showed not only the perfect muscles the soldier had, but they could also see that gorgeous pink hole hid between the perfect globes of muscle.

“Tell me, do you want me to suck you off or should I eat you out?” the god asked, he took Steve’s length on his hand and gave a few stokes. Steve moaned and pushed his hips up trying to gain more contact.

“Eat me out please” Steve said pushing his out a bit. Thor licked his lips in anticipation, he let go of Steve’s member so he could grab both of the man’s cheeks and he spread them apart before pushing his face in.

Steve left a high groan when he felt the warm and long tongue on his hole along with the pleasurable itch that his beard causes on his soft skin. If Steve was a pro at blowjobs Thor was the god of rimming. Tony and Clint stared at the two blondes go at it, Steve groans were poetic and obscene, sounds that you would never think Captain America usually made.

Clint’s eyes fixed on Steve’s pecs, an idea came to mind. Steve with his eyes closed and too focused on the pleasure of Thor’s tongue opening his way inside didn’t realize Clint was right behind until the brunette had his hands on Steve’s pecs.

The blonde’s back arched when Clint gripped hard at the muscles of his chest. The brunette smiled; they all knew how sensitive Steve’s pecs were, and what it caused to him. Clint rubbed and squeezed the muscles feeling the soft skin on such rough hands. Steve turned into a mess when Clint’s hands finally reached his nipples.

Clint pinched and pulled them. Thor who tried to focus on his task had to stop for a second and look up to see the reason of those moans that came out of Steve’s mouth. Thor and Clint shared a smile and a nod. The god moved to rest on top of Steve while Clint maneuvered to get to the blonde’s side.  Clint’s fingers were replaced with their mouths and Steve felt like flying in heaven. The blonde’s hands reached to both men, his fingers curled around their hair and he pressed their mouths against his nipples encouraging them.

Clint and Thor were in sync. They sucked, lapped and even gave small bites at the pink nipples that soon got hard. Steve’s body reacted to the touch, his body convulsing and his cock was hard as a rock now. Thor a multitask man like him didn’t leave out Steve’s hole since 2 of his fingers already made their way inside scissoring him preparing him for one of the 3 cocks that would fuck him in a while.

“So big and tasty” Thor said squeezing Steve’s pec “almost like a woman” Clint hummed in response as he still sucked on the super soldier’s nipple.

“Not trying to be selfish but…I’m kinda left out” Tony said pointing at his cock. Clint unplugged his mouth from Steve’s left nip to answer.

“Suck his cock then” he said pointing at the monstrous cock of Steve that so far none of them could fully take in their mouths. Thor moved giving Tony the access he needed to get to Steve’s cock.

“There you go” Thor pulled his fingers out of Steve, he then proceed to suck them clean savoring them “It’s time for the main show”

Thor spat on his hand, he covered his cock with it. Tony leaned over and waited until the god pressed the head of his cock on Steve’s ass to take the blonde’s cock inside his mouth. Steve moaned from both sensations, Tony’s tongue flicking on his cock and Thor manhood pushing and opening him.

Clint stopped massaging Steve’s pecs. He stood up and stared at the place where the blondes joined; the god was almost all the way while Steve left his mouth open in a silent moan. Tony flicked and sucked on the head of Steve’s cock, unlike Peter he wasn’t able to take more than just the head and a few little inches.

Thor roared when his cock was completely in, he showed his teeth like an animal as he pulled his cock out and slammed it back in. Steve moaned at the overwhelming fullness and Tony’s work over his cock made everything more intense.

“How does it feel?” Bruce asked from across the room. Thor stopped midway of one of his trusts only to see the man. Bruce cock was pulsing, pre-cum leaked all over the head giving it a shiny look.

Thor smiled down at Steve who bit his lip and stared at the god. Thor then proceed to push in hard to make Steve give a high pitched moan “Answer the question Steve”

“F-fuck” Steve said, Thor kept his trusts slow but hard, that way the other blonde could feel every inch of him “It’s so big, it’s fuck its fantastic”

Thor smiled at the compliment, he increased the speed of his movements and Steve was grateful. Tony allowed Thor’s trusts to push more of Steve’s cock into his mouth; the billionaire opened his eyes and started at the god’s body. Thor was indeed one hell of a man, and his fucking was another proof of that.

Tony pulled out Steve out of his mouth “Damn it Barton!” He turned to face the man who stood up behind him. Clint grinned at him

“Sorry, but I couldn’t miss the chance” he answered back. Clint pulled a bit of his cock out of Tony ass that clenched around him trying to adjust to it “you were in the perfect position and you seemed so empty” he said rubbing Tony’s lower back.

“Fuck!” Tony clenched his teeth “a least a bit of preparation would have been nice”

“Maybe…but you’ve been such an ass to us lately so think of this as my little payback for that” Clint pushed his hips forward earning a groan from Tony. Steve took advantage of Tony’s moans to push the head of his cock again in his mouth.

Bruce grunted as he jerked off to the men in front of them. His eyes fixated on how Thor’s muscles and ass clenched as he drove his hips hard into Steve. The way Clint’s face clenched and the guttural sounds that came out of his mouth as he fucked into Tony, how he pushed the head of the billionaire down to take more of Steve who seemed to be in heaven.

Bruce had to take a few deep breaths and stop his hand. He had to be careful, it was hard but with time Bruce managed to keep Hulk from coming out whenever he jerked off, but with all of these men around him he had to admit that sometimes it turned into a really hard task.

“Mngh” Steve closed his eyes, his hips rocking in sync with Thor so he pushed his ass to meet with his trusts.

“Fuck Tony for a playboy you have a great ass” Clint praises, Tony moans in response and Steve takes a deep breath

“I-I’m close” he manages to say. Thor raises an eyebrow and asks Tony to move away. The billionaire is confused at the order but still does it.

“Get ready Steve, you’re only coming from my cock” is the only thing the god says before he begins his assault.

Thor usually goes hard on sex, but this time is different. If someone had to describe it they would say that it was like a beast took control of Thor’s body, because the man’s trusts become faster than ever, the sound of skin against skin so loud that you can no longer hears Steve’s cries for more.

Another thing that changed, the strength. Thor is going so hard that the couch is rocking and moving with his trusts, Tony with his face pressed against it almost wonder if its gonna break anytime soon. Thor also notices like he stated before that Steve pecs also move with his trust, almost like a woman’s breasts, this pushes Thor to lean and to take one of his nipples to suck.

“More! More –fuck!” Steve cries, Thor gives one more pull with his teeth at the pink nibble before setting himself straight to continue “Shit, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna -ughn! Cum!” Steve says before he opens his mouth to fill the room with a loud scream as he reaches his orgasm.

The streams are hard, and Thor doesn’t stop his movements even when the walls clench around his cock and the tightness increases. He keeps pressing against Steve’s prostate which causes him to convulse and to shoot more and more cum.

In a few seconds Steve is covered with his cum, his chest, his abs and even some landed on his face. Steve breathes hard as Thor reaches for his own release. The god clenches his teeth together and roars like a lion when he finally fills Steve with his cum.

Clint and Tony keep going at it, both men still far from their own release, but they both stop for a moment to enjoy one of the most intense scenes they’ve ever seen. Bruce on the back has to stop breathing so he can keep control.

Thor and Steve are out of breath, their muscular bodies covered in sweat (and cum in the case of Steve) as the god remains inside of his buddy. Thor finally opens his eyes and a lazy smile takes his face, he looks at his partner and the god thinks he’s never looked sexier. Steve pants and tries to regain his breath as Thor runs his hand through his body. At first Steve thinks he is only caressing him, but then he realizes Thor is collecting all of his cum.

Once having enough, Thor brings his fingers to his mouth and he sucks them clean. Steve’s cum is sweet and the god enjoys brushing his tongue through his digits to clean every little drop of it. Steve bites his lip as he stares at him eat his cum, both blondes lock their gaze as Thor gets more cum and repeats the action.

Steve pushes his tongue out and Thor understands what he wants. The god doesn’t swallows and instead leans in to lock their lips. Thor pushes all the cum in his mouth and he and Steve begin to pass it around each other, they don’t care about the sloppy noises or the fact that Clint, Tony and Bruce can clearly see where their tongues brush and the cum is swapped.

“Holy fuck” Clint says between moans as he keeps on trusting into Tony. When Thor and Steve break their kiss they laugh

“Damn, that was wild” Steve says, he takes the sweat away of his face with a cushion

“You’re welcome” the god says winking at him, he looks at Bruce who apparently shot his load at some moment cause the man is cleaning his hand with the inside of his pants.

“I think we should switch” Clint suggest, he gives Tony a hard trust before completely stopping

Tony gasps but he turns to face Clint “Why? Am I not enough for you?”

Clint laughs “I have to say your ass is pretty tight, but I also want to try Steve who seems to be eager for more” He points at Steve’s cock that remains hard as a rock and pulsating, a side effect of the serum.

“If he is ok with it” Thor says looking at Steve who nods “alright Barton let’s switch”

The god pulls his manhood out of Steve. The member goes put with a plop and Steve’s gaping hole slowly leaks the gallons of cum that Thor just emptied. Surprisingly, Thor remains hard as well. He and Clint kiss just as they walk to their new partners.

Clint wastes no time into pushing his cock inside of Steve and gets him moaning again as he fucks his brains out. Steve is stretched enough but it gives Clint enough tightness and Thor’s cum adds another pleasurable sensation to the fucking along with some wet noises whenever the archer pushes in.

Tony remains on all fours waiting for Thor to push in but he doesn’t feel anything. A few taps on his butt cheeks makes him turn around. He sees the god is sitting next to him, a big grin on his face and his cock pointing to the ceiling.

“What? Aren’t you going to fuck me?” Tony asks, Thor shakes his head

“Nah” he gives his cum covered cock a few strokes “you my dear friend, you’re going to ride me”

Tony turns around, the moans from Steve increase but he keeps talking to Thor like nothing is happening “Only to prove you that I’m sorry”

Thor smiles “That’s a nice way to show it, we should get mad more often”

Tony rolls his eyes as he gets in position. He plants his feet on the leather couch and both legs rest on both sides of the blonde, he grabs Thor’s cock and he lower himself slowly on the length.

Tony opens his mouth; a low groan escapes from it as he takes him inch by inch. Thor bites his lip and he rests both hands on the other man’s hips to help him. Bruce is going at it again, he falls back on the couch as his cock starts to grow hard for a second round.

Thor sighs when Tony’s ass has taken him completely. On their side Clint has Steve on his front to the couch, a foot on his head to keep the man pinned down as the brunette plows that magnificent ass.

Tony gets fascinated by the way the other two fuck, his eyes staring down at his close pal and how good he is at taking it as much as he is giving it. The daydream breaks when Thor bucks his hips up and Tony lets a moan out. He turns to face the god who is giving him an impatient stare

“I thought you were supposed to show me how sorry you were” he says

“Right, I got distracted” Tony lays his hands on Thor’s abdomen and he uses it to lift himself up, he goes all the way up until the only thing inside are the tip of Thor’s cock and no more than 2 inches and then without warning he lets all his weight to pull him down on the pulsating member.

Thor and Tony moaned at the same time, and the billionaire kept the same movements over and over again. Soon enough Tony’s legs started to give in and Thor was aware of it. The god took Tony’s legs and lifted them man with no effort, Tony moaned when the blonde pushed him against a wall and started to fuck him.

“FU-FUCK!” Tony moaned, his face pressed against Thor’s neck “I thought I was going to ride you” he asks, his warm breath tingling at the god’s skin.

“You’re and old man, you were getting tired” The god says with a grin increasing the speed almost to emphasize Tony’s lack of stamina.

“Bastard” Tony mutters between groans “not all of us are super soldiers or gods”

Thor slams Tony against the wall, his hips bucking up and Tony groans understanding why Steve was doing all those sounds minutes before. Bruce is openly jerking off again, he knows he might be pushing his limits because his heart rate is really fast and his groans grow deeper, but he can’t resist it, not when his 4 closest friends are giving him a show like never before.

Tony turns his face and stares at the TV. He looks at Peter whose face seems twisted in agony, how long has he been there? Tony asks himself not really being able to tell. A bite at his earlobe causes a moan. Thor takes it and sucks it before whispering to him.

“After I’m done with you, you can go with the boy” Thor spanks Tony which causes his ass to clench around the god.

“Then hurry up –mgnh and do it!” Tony pleads

“As you wish” Thor answers back. His movements are faster, not compared to how he fucked Steve but Tony can tell the speed has changed. The god maintains a limit knowing that Tony might not recover like Steve or Peter if he goes with no restrain.

Soon enough both men are panting and moaning against each other. Tony’s cock is leaking precum between them and Thor feels his second orgasm of the night approach to him. The god keeps Tony up with one of his thick arms while he uses the other to grab the brunette’s cock.

Tony moans at the sudden contact, and Thor jerks him off at the same speed of his trusting. The brunette can’t hold on for too long.

 “Cum my pal” Thor moans between their kissing “cum for me” he presses his thumb and rubs it against Tony slit and that’s what pushes him off the edge.

 Tony cums hard. His cock shoots most of the cum that caught by the god’s hand while the rest covers their stomachs. Thor groans with his last trusts, they gain force but they also become erratic and not too long Thor slams himself in to fill Tony up.

Behind them Clint is grunting and calling all types of names to Steve who is a moaning mess against the couch, with a trust that shoves the couch forward Clint has his cum mixed inside Steve who’s painting the black leather couch with his cum.

All 4 men try to regain their breath, all of them exhausted and covered in sweat and fluids. The room is filled with cum and after sex scent. Tony is thinking about lighting some candles.

A noise makes all of them turn their faces at Bruce. The man stands up quickly, his knees give in and they stare in horror as some parts of his skin starts to turn green.

“Shit” Tony mutters. Thor lays him down and along with Clint who pulls his cock out of Steve they all stand up dripping their cum on the floor and prepare to face Hulk.

Bruce is breathing hard, his eyes are focusing on all of the things in the room, he sees the faces of his pals, and they all look at him nervous, waiting. Bruce looks down, his own cock is green and is quickly growing from his regular 6 and a half inches to 7,8,9,10 and more inches.

The others are nervous and uneasy, the last time this happened they had a hard time to deal with it since Hulk seemed to have an unstoppable lust and didn’t consider how his gigantic could tear a man apart. Bruce felt how his head started to get more and more dizzy, something that always happened before the change. The man then remembered something Nat thought him, a song, a slow and relaxing song. He repeats the melody, the lyrics over and over again. At first he doesn’t remember it quite well but with time he does it over and over again. His eyes start to focus again, he feels his heartbeat slow down, and the green spots on his skin slowly return to normal

“Bruce?” Steve asks taken a careful step forward “Are you ok?”

The man doesn’t answer first but after some hard gasp for air he manages to regain his voice “I…I am” he looks up at his pals and gives them a thumbs up “All good”

The 4 men let a big breath of relieve escape. They were safe…for now

“I should go take a shower...a cold one” Bruce adds standing up, his cock leaking incredible amounts of pre-cum. The man grabs his clothes and shamefully walks past the rest “I’ll be in my room”

“Sure, call us if anything happens” Steve says. Clint laughs and Thor stares at the man as he leaves

“Don’t think we are done talking about what we discussed at your place!” Tony yells once the man is at the hallway

Clint falls on the couch, right next to Steve’s pool of cum “Damn, that was…”

“Fucking awesome” Thor finishes the sentence for him resting next to him

“Remember me why we stopped doing this?” Clint asked again

“Because the kid started to visit the tower and we didn’t get too much time to ourselves” Tony answers

“Right” Clint smiles “what a stupid reason to stop”

“I agree” Steve says pulling Tony in his arms “I think Peter could enjoy this kind of activity”

“I’m sure he will” Tony looks at the TV “I should go see him”

“Sure, be nice to him” Steve kisses Tony before he lets him leave.

The 3 men watch the TV until Tony comes into camera. They see how the suits stop and how Tony lifts the kid up to take him to somewhere off camera.

“What shall we do now?” Thor asks

“I was thinking…are you guys up for another round?” Steve asks with an innocent smile almost like a kid that’s asking some candy to their parents.

Clint chuckles and Thor shakes his head with a smile “Well we can’t say no to that”

“Who do you want to fuck you this time?” Clint asks standing up, he pulls Steve closer and their groins rub together. The brunette holds the voluptuous ass in his hands

“I was thinking that maybe you could bottom this time” Steve suggest and Clint seems to tense at the suggestion

“I…well I guess I could…but I’m” the brunette looks for an excuse, it’s not that he’s never bottomed before, but Steve and Thor had the biggest cocks of the group “I guess we can do it later”

“Hell no” Thor says, he stands behind Barton and he pushes his hard cock against the brunette’s ass “you just said it, you can’t say no”

The blondes grind against Clint and the archer swallows hard realizing what he just got into.

“Fine!” he agrees “but Thor is fucking me, I don’t think I can take you today Steve”

“That’s fine by me” Steve says

“I agree” Thor leans to whisper in Clint’s ear “But don’t think I’ll go easy on you”

“Fuck” Is the last thing Clint says before he is pushed down on the couch.

***

The next day things are back to normal at the tower. There’s no tension between any of them...only when Bruce is in the room you could feel a bit of awkward energy come from the man, but he usually came in to get food and left giving quick glances at Peter if he was in the room by any chance.

Peter was more than glad to see that Tony kept his word about letting him go to Asgard. At breakfast Tony and Thor discussed some of the conditions he wanted to be done in order for Peter to go. What was even more shocking was that Tony asked Peter’s opinion in some of them asking if he was being a bit too harsh or anything. Peter only shook his head agreeing with him in all terms. Not to say that Steve was really proud of Tony that morning, so proud to give him a blowjob after they were the only ones in the kitchen.

But there was something bothering Peter. Something that he finally managed to get out that afternoon after training with Captain- sorry, Steve. That little work out of them became something daily and Peter grew closer to the man who gave him advice and was a great listener.

“So…I did a thing” Peter says. Steve who is getting dressed stops and turns to face Peter concerned

“Please tell me you didn’t screw up things with Tony again” the blonde pleads

“No, no, not at all. You could say I did the opposite” The boy takes a deep breath to continue “I told him I loved him”

“You what?” Steve laughs earning an angry look from Peter “Sorry, it’s just that I wasn’t expecting that” Steve sat in front of Peter “How and when did it happen”

“Yesterday after you guys fucked, thank you for inviting me by the way” Peter adds, Steve whispers maybe next time as Peter continues “We fucked after that, I apologized, he kinda took out all of his anger with me, and after we were done I just said it”

“I see” Steve analyzes the whole story “did he answer you?”

“To be honest….I don’t know” the kid confesses hiding his face on his hands

“You don’t know? What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I fell asleep” Peter says “I was so tired, so worn out, and I came so hard, my head was really dizzy. I’m not saying I didn’t mean what I said” he quickly corrects “but after I said it my eyes closed and I fell asleep immediately”

Steve laughs and this time Peter only manages to grunt in frustration “Ok, I get it. Why don’t you ask him yourself?”

“Because that would be so embarrassing!” Peter blurts out “If he didn’t answer I would put him in such an awkward position, and if he did I’ll look like an asshole”

Steve shakes his head “Well in that case just wait for another moment to say it and this time do listen to his answer”

Peter cries out “I guess that will have to do. By the way Mr. Rogers, I mean, Steve” he says remembering how Steve asked to keep it casual with him “I have been wondering if Mr. Barnes will…you know…meet with me or something”

“Oh right” Steve scratches his head “he wants to, but Bucky is a bit shy at first with people he doesn’t know quite well”

“I see, and then what should I do to fix that?” Peter asks

“That’s not a big problem at all, I had an idea for that, but I also had to ask you…Bucky has this request for you”

“What could it be?” Peter raises his eyebrow “I’m most likely ok with anything”

“He wants to know if you’re willing to do a threesome with me and him” Peter’s cock gets hard immediately after that statement “aaaaand by I’ll take the fact that you’re already hard as a yes” he laughs and Peter tries to cover himself

“Sorry, I just” Peter smiles “You and Mr. Barnes are really handsome men and I won’t lie okay? I have jerked off thinking about you two”

Steve smiles and shakes his head. This kid was one in a million “Well, congratulations, you might be able to fulfill that fantasy really soon”

“I was wondering…can we do it tonight?” Peter asked and Steve gives him a devilish grin

“Already craving for it?”

“Actually…yes” Peter squeezes his cock through his pants

“I’ll see if we can do it, so don’t make any plans” the blonde says and Peter gets up with a big smile

“I promise I won’t sir. I’ll be in my room if you need me” Peter declares leaving the locker rooms.

Steve got fully dressed and made his way to Bucky’s room, he knocked a few times and came in when the other man told him it was okay to do so.

“Hi Steve, what’s up?” Bucky asked, he was laying on his bed, a book in his metal arm, his hair a bit messed up from laying in bed most of the day. Steve walked closer and leaned to plat a quick kiss in his mouth.

“Hey, I came in because I spoke with Peter” Bucky raises half of his body, he’s been waiting for the answer to his question for a few days now

“Did you ask him? About the threesome” the brunette says nervous

“Yeah, he agreed to” A smile triumphant expression takes over Bucky “I don’t know why you were so nervous. A threesome is not a big deal for Peter; he got fucked by robots for god’s sake”

Bucky nodded “I know I saw the video, really interesting” he said palming his cock “So going back to us, when can we do it?”

“That’s why I came for” Steve says with a smile “you have any plans for tonight?”

“Not at all” Bucky stands up “shall we get ready for it then?”

Steve nodded, Bucky walked closer to him and they both started to make out

“We should shower” Bucky said between kisses “I don’t want to smell bad for tonight”

Steve smiles into Bucky’s lips “You’re such a dork”

“Your dork” Bucky presses his forehead against Steve who just smiled

“My dork” he repeats, and with those words the walk holding hands to the bathroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so like I promised I included the Avengers orgy of the last chapter. I've decided I'll write more of them without Peter but of course my little Spidey will remain as the focus of this fic. 
> 
> I also wanna take the chance to say how fucking sad and angry it makes me the fact that Tom Holland won't be playing Spiderman in the MCU anymore. He turned into my favorite spiderman and they way he fitted into the universe was fantastic, after Far From Home I don't know how they will do to erase him form existence. 
> 
> Anywaaaaay... i hope you enjoyed this chapter, as you can see Bucky is the next one on the list :p a steamy threesome with the pair of friends is coming and Peter (and I) are really impatient for it. Also poor Peter, he doesn't know if Tony reciprocates his feelings, do you think it will bring problems later? we will see. Leave some kudos and remember to hit me up with your comments :3 i'll be reading and replying


	9. A Boring Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets bored waiting for Steve to call, so he decides to get things started on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you will find:  
> Peter (Jerk off/use of toys, webcam)  
> Peter/Bucky/Steve (rimming, oral, face fucking, hard sex)

Peter was excited as he made his way to his bedroom, he couldn’t wait for the answer of Steve about the threesome and if they could do it that same night. He was so distracted thinking and picturing many dirty things when he went into the living room that he didn’t see the man until they clashed against each other.

“-Oh! I’m sorry” Peter’s heart stopped once he realized who it was “Mr. Stark”

“Don’t worry; it was my fault” Tony smiled at the boy “where are you going with such a hurry?”

“I was just going to my room” Peter looks away not being able to look too much time into the man’s eyes

“I see, are you busy?” the man asks, a little smile on his face “I thought maybe we could watch a movie or do something together”

“Well…” Peter looked at his clock, it was really early, Steve and Bucky sure wouldn’t appear soon, and if he wanted to find out how Tony felt this could be his first shot “A movie sounds nice”

“Perfect, we are lucky” Tony says leading the boy to the shared living room, Peter feels the man hand on his lower back as they walk to the couch “all the guys seem to be busy so we have it all to ourselves”

“That’s nice” Peter feels so nervous, why? He has fucked with the man and it didn’t feel that awkward so why he was so nervous now? “What are we watching?”

“I thought maybe you could pick the genre and I pick the movie” The man flicks his fingers and the TV shows them an incredible collection of movies and series “what are you in the mood for?”

Peter looks at the variety, all genres are there but Peter decides to shot his first arrow “Wanna watch a romance movie?”

“Romance?” Tony questions “I thought you were more into star wars or that kind of stuff”

Peter laughs “I am, but…You asked and I’m in the mood for that”

“Romance it is then” Tony looks at the tittles until he finds one that calls his attention “have you seen La La Land?”

“No, but all my friends always tell me to see it”

“Perfect. It’s a musical, I’m not a really big fan of that but I’ve seen the movie and it’s really good” the man says stating up the movie

“I have never been into a musical” Peter admits “I mean, I’ve seen movies like Mamma Mia or High School Musical and stuff but never seen the live thing”

Tony takes notes of that, thinking about taking the kid to one of them before he goes back to school on a date or whatever “Well, maybe we can fix that one of these days”

“I would love that” Peter stated, and it was the last comment before they stayed silent to watch the movie.

Tony was right, so far Peter has laughed and enjoyed the movie, his feet bopping at the beat of the songs, and Tony is more focused on watching the boy’s reactions than the movie itself. Further into the film, they switched positions into the couch and Now Peter had his head resting on Tony’s shoulder and their hands interlaced above the man’s stomach.

They stayed like that for the rest of the movie. Peter could practically hear the man’s chest beating and the boy lost interest in the song that played and instead focused on that low and slow beating. Peter closed his eyes letting that sound fill his head and sink into his brain.

“Peter? Did you fall asleep?” Tony asks seeing how the boy had his eyes closed and remained still. Peter opened his eyes quickly and showed the man a bright smile

“No, sorry I was just listening” he says

“Listening?” Tony looks at him confused

“At your heart” Peter blurts out, and the second Tony’s eyes go wide he realizes how stupid that must have sounded “I-I’m sorry, I could hear it so clear I don’t know why I did that”

Tony laughed “No need to apologize darling” Tony runs his fingers through Peter’s hair, the boy looks up at him and Tony leans to plant a kiss into his forehead.

Peter’s cheeks gain a bit of a blush and Tony smiles at him. Peter opens his mouth to say something before quickly shutting it “What? What is it?”

“Nothing” Peter quickly answers and that’s confirmation enough that something is happening

“Last time we were together we agreed no more secrets and tension between us” Tony says “and I won’t be mad at anything, so…tell me what’s wrong Peter?”

Peter swallows. It’s now or never “Ok. You mentioned it just now…the last time we were together…I…well I might have said something…”

Tony tenses bellows him “Ammm you said a lot of stuff, you’re going to need to be a bit more specific” He says, but he knows perfectly what the boy is talking about. Those 3 words that made him feel so happy and filled with joy for a moment

“When I said that I lo-“ Peter started to say when out of nowhere a slam on the living room doors that abruptly opened them made both of them stand up.

Thor came in, both arms around paper bags full of something that smelled glorious, the god smiled at them “Sorry, for that” he shook his right leg “had my arms full so I had to improvise” he walks to the table and drops the bags. Thor smiles “I was walking around and I got captivated by this amazing smell, turns out it came from a burger place, so…” he turns to see Peter and Tony and the awkward atmosphere in the room “Did I..Interrupt something?”

Peter and Tony share a look. They both know they can’t continue their conversation; it was something private between them so Tony doesn’t hesitate when he answers

“Not at all, we were just watching a movie” he says and when he looks at the TV he realizes the movie ended around 10 minutes ago, he and Peter look at each other again and the boy looks down ashamed.

“Okay, if you say so” Thor dives his hands on the bags and pulls 2 hamburgers wrapped in paper “As I was saying, I got us dinner!” he said proudly “I got a lot for all of us, where is everyone?”

Peter walks toward the table and takes 2 burgers muttering thank you to the blonde, the boy turns to face Tony “I really enjoyed the movie, but I…I have some stuff to do, I’ll be in my room, Thanks Thor!” he says giving him a hug.

Thor pull him into his arms and plants a little kiss on Peter’s hair “I was wondering, if I could visit you tonight?” he asks, Peter can see the hint of darkness and lust in his eyes. Tony stares at Peter as he waits for the boy’s answer. Peter seems to be aware of his eyes because he turns to see the man before answering Thor.

“I would like that, but Capt and I have some plans, sorry” he says before quickly leaving both men in the room.

“Oh well, what a shame” Thor sits and starts to eat, he looks at Tony who stays still with his eyes staring at the door Peter just used to leave “Stark, are you eating with me or what?”

Tony slowly turned, his face showed and annoyed expression “You know” he says taking a step further “you mean well Thor, but god, you can be so inopportune sometimes”

Tony takes 2 burgers and leaves Thor alone. The god raises his eyebrow as the man leaves. “What the hell did I do now?” he shouts at Tony who didn’t even bother to answer.

**

Peter felt so stupid right now. He took another bite of his burger as he watched some show on his laptop. Tony didn’t even know what he was talking about, or maybe he did and played dumb just to save himself the embarrassment of rejecting his feelings again.

His phone rang, he reached for it and saw his friend’s name on the screen he answered immediately “Ned, what’s up?”

“Peter, dude” His friend said on the other side “How are you?”

“I’m fine” he lied “how are you?”

“All good, listen, MJ and I just realized we haven’t seen you in ages since…” his friend lowered his voice and spoke in an almost inaudible whisper “you moved into the tower”

“Ned shhhhh” Peter quickly said “not with MJ there!”

“Sorry, but don’t worry she is in the bathroom so she is not listening” Ned makes a pause “Anyway, we are going to the movies tonight, wanna join us?”

Peter threw his head back at the pillows “I want to, but I can’t”

“Why? Something top secret?” Ned whispers the last two words

“Kinda, I have…a training session with Captain America” Peter answers and pushes his phone away from his ear when Ned lets out a really loud yelp of excitement “NED PLEASE!”

“Sorry, sorry” he apologizes “But shit Peter, your night sounds like it’s going to be amazing, and that makes me wonder why you sound so…”

“Miserable” Peter completes the sentence

“Yeah, what’s wrong pal?”

Peter wants to tell Ned, he really wants to. He wants to talk with him about all the stuff that’s happening, but one thing was revealing that he was Spiderman, another one was exposing he and the rest of the team like that. So instead Peter lets out a big breath and speaks normally

“Thor bought some hamburgers and you could say my stomach is not really grateful” he lied

“Who bought you what?!” Ned yells again and before Peter can complain Ned is already apologizing “Well…I hope you feel better and enjoy your training. We should chat tomorrow to arrange something this week”

“Sure Ned, say hi to MJ from me, and have fun!” Peter hung up and felt more frustrated, he haven’t heard from Steve or Bucky, but he was sure they would come up sooner or later.

The he realized something; he hadn’t streamed in a while. He logged into the webcam site and lots of comments appeared on his inbox. Most of them asking when SubmissiveNYTwink would come back.

He looked at his clock; it 5 past 6, there was a slight chance that Steve would not show up so why not? Peter set up the lights and got rid of his clothes until he only wore his tight boxers. He went to his closet to retrieve the box where he kept most of his toys or props in this case. Peter started a countdown of 5 minutes for his stream and immediately a stream of users started to join the room and comment about how excited they were for his return.

Peter searched in the box for the toy he would use tonight; he already used the Iron Man Dildo, the Captain America dildo he already used it on a stream last month. That left some other toys but he finally opted to use Clint’s replica of his cock. It was big and nice and the people would love it even if they didn’t even know who it belonged to.

The countdown reached zero and Peter watched himself appear on the monitor “Hi guys!” he smiled “sorry if I’ve been missing, I was really busy these days and as you can see I’m in a new place”

Comments about how happy they were to see him filled the chat section. When Peter started he did it because of the excitement it caused him to be watched, to be object of such dirty comments and all the compliments. He didn’t do it for the money like other users; he did it for the attention.

He started by doing some small shows, just a faceless torso as he jerked off to the camera. He got praise for being hung and so well built for such a young boy. But then one day trying something new he showed his face. That gained him tons of watchers who liked his innocent face as he shoved things deep into him. After that he kept showing his face and the followers increased with every stream.

“So, tonight I’m gonna be using a new toy” he grabbed Clint’s dildo and showed it on screen  “This is a new friend of mine, as you can see it’s got a lot of detail, it was a special gift from a friend”

Peter turned the toy around showing every detail, the users went crazy speculating what would Peter do with it and how perfect it would look inside of him, but in the middle of his talk a message caught his attention.

**ArrowDaddy:** I like to see that you use my gift kiddo

The message was soon overshadowed by tons of others but it sunk into his head as he kept talking, could it be that…? His answer came in the next message of the user.

**ArrowDaddy:** It’s sad that we can’t go for a drive with it like the last time. I would kill for some pizza right now ;)

Peter froze; his mouth open since it stopped midway through a sentence. The boy shook his eyes and shot another smile at the camera, if Clint was watching could it be that the rest was also between the thousands of people there?

Encouraged and aroused by that idea Peter continued his little show, he turned around and pushed his ass up at the camera “Should I take this off?” he said rubbing the dildo between his voluptuous cheeks. Hundreds of messages appeared, and Peter laughed, he slowly pulled the boxers down until he exposed his beautiful ass for the world.

He threw his boxers away, and spread his ass with his hands, the camera captured his little pink hole and the crowd went wild at it.

“Is this what you wanted to see Daddy?” he asks using Clint’s favorite nickname. Peter rubbed his middle finger against his ass, he moaned as he pressed his finger into it but never applying enough pressure for it to go in.

Grabbing the toy with his other hand Peter licked and sucked gathering enough saliva before pouring all of it on the toy. Peter stopped his finger and used both hands to cover the toy with it. Peter turned and changed his position to lean on his back. He spread his legs and gave the camera a great view of his ass and his now hardening cock.

Peter grabbed his length and gave himself some slow and long jabs. He was usually noisy while doing this stuff, but when in streaming he made sure to be more obscene and louder for the people to hear. He resumed his task to rub on his hole with his other hand and decided to go further this time. He pushed his middle finger in and started to finger fuck himself, his digit went in and out and he synchronized it with the times he was pulling at his cock.

His viewers doubled up and Peter didn’t see any comment from Clint but he was pretty sure the man stayed there watching him. The boy winked at the camera as he pulled his fingers out of him. He took the toy and teased the camera with it

“Should I put it in?” he asked, the comment section was storming off “I’m so needy right now, I really want some cock inside me” he rubbed the tip on his ass and Peter bit his lips staring directly into the camera

Some of the men were asking for Peter’s address so they could give him a proper fuck while the others encouraged Peter to push the toy inside. Not being too much in the mood for teasing and fearing that Steve and Buck might show up in any minute Peter wasted no time and pushed the toy inside.

He let out a loud groan as he took more and more inches inside. It was just as he remembered it; Peter stared at the camera as he pulled some of it out and pushed it back in. Peter cursed and rocked his hips a bit. The viewers roared with compliments and called out names at Peter.

Once he was stretched enough Peter’s hand increased the speed of its movements. Peter panted and moaned giving dirty glances at the audience. Then again 2 comments caught his attention.

**ArrowDaddy** : You should turn it on, I’m sure you’ll feel even better. I left the remote on the box

**ArrowDaddy** : Why don’t you give it a ride for daddy? ;)

Peter smirks and stops, he pulls the toy out of him and he gives them a look at his gaping hole before reaching for the box. He finds it easily, the little black remote Clint used on him. It has a little screen and 3 buttons, the first one that was obviously for turning it on and off and 2 arrows that were probably for regulating the vibrations.

“This is for all of you” he winked at the camera as he eased down on the vibrator. It went with no problem at all, Peter opened his legs so everybody could see how his hole stretched and swallowed the toy.

A soft moan escaped his mouth, he grabbed the remote and turned the toy on, it was set on the number 5 and Peter assumed it was the average speed. His moans increased as he rode it. He read some of the comments saying how good his ass could take any cock while others encouraged him to increase the vibrations.

Peter felt the vibrator hit his prostate but it wasn’t enough. He pushed the buttons till it showed a number 8. The vibrator buzzed inside him and Peter’s groans became screams of pleasure. He imagined all of his daddies fucking him but his mind finally stopped at Tony. He bit his lip so he didn’t moan his name but in his imagination he was riding the man like there was no tomorrow.

One of his hands moved to pinch and play with his nipple while the other threw the remote away to take his cock. Peter jerked himself at the same time he pushed himself on the vibrator and not too long he felt his orgasm approach.

“Fuck daddy–ugh!” Peter’s cock twitched and he wasn’t seeing straight anymore “I’m gonna cum daddy. Fuck Daddy I-I’m gonna cum!” Peter yelled

Behind the buzzing toy he hears the little sounds of thousands of notifications that filled the chat section. He wasn’t paying attention to them, he was full immersed in his fantasy, and right now the imaginary Tony pounded him like a common whore.

“OH SHIT!” Peter finally yelled, his hips stopped as his cock twitched and pulsed with shooting his cum. There were around 5 or 6 streaks of it, most of it landed on the bed while the rest painted his torso and a bit of his chin.

Peter rode his orgasm, a lazy smile painted his face. His ass clenched around the still vibrating toy that intensified his orgasm till he couldn’t handle the feeling. He quickly lifted himself up the toy and he gave a moan at the emptiness. He collected some of the cum from his body and showed how his tongue cleaned and sucked his fingers.

He smiled at the camera, the viewers went crazy sending hearts and tons of dirty comments at him “Let me show you what you do to me daddy” Peter says turning around and spreading his cheeks. His perfect stretched out hole could be seen. Some of the viewers were sad that no cum leaked out of it, and so was Peter.

“Thanks for watching, I’ll see you around next time” He blew a kiss to the camera and turned the streaming off.

Peter fell back on the bed, his chest rising with each breath. He reached for the vibrator’s remote and turned the thing off and then he realized his phone was also buzzing. He reached for it an incoming call from Steve.

“Steve” Peter said “Hi, what’s up?”

“Hey Pete” the man said on the other line “I have to say you really know how to put on a show”

Peter blushed but his cock reacted at the comment “Were you watching?”

“Of course. Clint sent all of us the link to see it, I’m glad we didn’t miss it”

Peter shook his head, he should thank Clint later “What do you mean by we? Aren’t you alone?”

“Actually no, that’s why I’m calling you. I’m here with Bucky, sorry if we kept you waiting but I called to see if after that little show you still wanna meet us?”

“Of course!” Peter answered a little too quickly, he already stood up of his bed and made his way to the bathroom “let me get ready and I’ll meet you”

“Perfect, we will be in my room, see you” Steve said before hanging up.

So this night wouldn’t be completely boring at all, Peter thought to himself. He wrote a text message to Clint.

_Peter: Thanks for watching and sharing Daddy ;) I really enjoyed your gift._

Peter didn’t have to wait for too long cause Clint answered in seconds.

_Clint: Don’t worry babe, it was my pleasure_

Then an image came in, Peter opened it and he licked his lips. It was taken from above and the boy had a perfect view of Clint built chest but the most attractive thing was the hard cock and the streaks of cum that stained on the man’s abs.

Peter sent a tongue out smiley and went to take a quick shower. Apparently all the avengers were in the horny mood tonight.

**

Steve’s room was just like you imagine it would be. It was all organized, not a bit of dust in any place. Walls painted of the same blue of his suit, one of the walls decorated with what it seemed to be a bunch of old pictures of Steve on his service days and some of them showed Steve with the team. But the first thing that called Peter’s attention was the shield that hanged right above the king size bed.

“Wow” Peter said amazed going inside the room

“I keep it there just in case I need it, you never know” Steve closed the door

“I see…” Peter then saw the man sitting on one of the chairs on the other side of the room “Hello Mr. Barnes”

“Hi kiddo” Bucky stood up and waved his metal arm at him “loose the formalities call me Bucky”

“Ok Mr- Bucky” Peter quickly corrected. Bucky walked right by Peter side, his arm brushed Peter’s as he whispered

“If it’s too hard you can call me daddy too” the man said. Peter bit his lip and shared a look with the brunette who shot him a seductive smile

“Alright” Steve clapped his hands together bringing Peter out of his little moment “Before we start Pete I meant to ask you if you’ve ever had a threesome before”

Peter shook his head in denial “Never, unless you count that time Tony’s suits fucked me. Steve and Bucky laughed, Peter smiled feeling more relaxed

“Okay, then let’s get comfortable” Steve raised his hand, Peter took it and let the man pull him closer to him “Why don’t we get rid of these?” The blonde said pulling the boy’s shirt through his head, after he tossed it off he did the same with his own.

Peter would never stop to be amazed at how muscular and built Steve was. With a bit of shyness Peter placed one of his hands on the man’s chest and before he knew it they were slow kissing.

Steve pulled him closer, the blonde felt the boy’s cock against his leg already hard as a rock. Peter threw his hands around Steve’s neck pulling him closer and encouraging him to push his tongue deeper.

A new pair of hands stops on Peter’s hips, the boy breaks the kiss and turns to see Bucky is pressing his body against him. He feels the thick cock through the fabric and he wants nothing more but to get rid of every piece of clothes they have.

A kiss on his neck makes Peter let a moan out; he turns to see a devilish smirk on Steve who wants to have the boy’s attention back. The blonde plants another kiss at the boy’s neck and then proceeds to lick all the way up until he reaches his ear.

“Are you enjoying this?” the man whispers on his ear. Peter has his eyes closed and his mouth halfway open. At some moment Bucky started to grind his crotch against the boy’s ass and Peter can totally feel the hard length against him

“I think he likes it” Bucky says before biting the other side of Peter’s neck. Peter cries out at the pain, but it doesn't hurt as much as it should. Instead his cock twitches against Steve’s groin and the blonde smiles while watching his friend mark the boy with his teeth just beneath his ear, a deliciously sensitive spot where the kid's neck and shoulder meet.

Steve pushes his hand between his and Peter’s body until it finally cups the boy’s clothed erection, the blonde squeezes it and Peter melts against both of them who push and hold him to stay on his feet as they continue their assault.

“As you can see, Bucky is a bit rougher than me” Steve says “but don’t worry, we will take care of you just fine”

Bucky looks at Steve and they both share a smile. Peter’s eyes flick open when he is easily lifted by Steve and he is thrown at the bed. He moans when he falls, he never realized how easily any of them could wreck him, and the feeling is exciting enough to cause a stain on the front of his underwear.

Both men climbed into the bed, the rest of their clothes already gone when they started to touch and caress Peter by both sides. Steve pulled the waistband of Peter’s underwear and the boy lifted his legs so he can pull it off.

Peter’s cock slapped his stomach; a little drop of pre-cum started to leak from it. Peter groaned when Steve took him in his hand, the man jerked him off painfully slow while Bucky kissed and licked all over Peter.

“You know...I’ve seen you’re always the one giving the attention and no one has ever returned you the favor” Steve said, Bucky stopped biting the boy’s shoulder to talk.

“I think we should do something for him” he said fondling Peter’s balls.

“Please” Peter said, Bucky’s hand now made his way to the boy’s cock and along with the blonde they jerked him off “just do something, anything” he pleaded to both men.

Steve leaned and whispered something in Bucky’s ear; Peter saw how both men smiled at each other before sharing a kiss. Then, before Peter could even complain about the small moment they didn’t pay attention to him he had both men kissing and sucking all over his cock.

 The boy pushed his hips up trying to get more of his cock swallowed by them. Steve already had half of his length in while Bucky was busy sucking Peter’s balls inside his mouth. The blonde was really giving his all; he got Peter doing all kinds of sounds between mews and moans. Bucky on the other hand knew how to keep attention to the unattended places like Peter’s balls and nipples, and whenever Steve pulled the boy’s cock out of his mouth the brunette took the chance to flick his tongue and suck some of Peter too.

“Steve is really good at it don’t you think?” Bucky asked Peter who only nodded and half groaned as response. Steve looked at Peter with his piercing eyes and moaned around his cock as a thank you for the compliment.

“I want…” Peter started to say tapping at Bucky tight “I want to suck you off, please”

Bucky ran his hand through Peter’s hair, he moved so now his hard 8 and a half inches cock stood proud in front of the boy’s face, and then his hand grabbed a full fist of the brown hair and pushed the boy’s face against his manhood. Peter hissed at the pain but he still opened his mouth to take Bucky.

“There we go” Bucky said pulling Peter’s head and pushing him back down on it again “You like it when they treat you like this don’t you?” Bucky said pulling the boy’s hair a bit harder.

Peter hummed around Bucky; in fact he did enjoy it. There was something about that feeling of being manhandled that drove him wild. So far he enjoyed the sex with all of them but Thor, Clint and now Bucky quickly became his favorites.

Steve slowly kissed his way down from Peter’s cock to his ass; the blonde now lapped and pushed his tongue inside him. Peter groaned when Bucky decided to push things a bit further and grabbed his hair with both hands so he could start to fuck Peter’s warm and skilled mouth.

The room was filled with 2 kinds of sounds. The first one came from the slurping and kissing sound Steve made around Peter’s ass. The second one came from the boy itself, his moans and the sloppy sounds Bucky’s cock made whenever it was harshly pushed inside. Peter had his eyes dripping with tears and his jaw was getting tired but he didn’t want any of those men to stop their work.

When Steve finally decided Peter’s hole was wet enough he stopped and gave his ass a hard squeeze that made the boy groan around Bucky “I think he is ready”

Bucky stopped his trusting and looked at Steve who was spreading the boys legs and used his thumb to stretch Peter’s rim “Should I do the honor to go first?” the brunette asked and Peter moaned at the idea of something filling him up.

Steve nodded “You go first since I’m bigger, that way you’ll stretch him”

Bucky pulled his cock out of Peter whose lips got swollen and had a fucked out expression on his face “No need to brag size queen” Bucky complained

Peter yelped when Steve turned him on his stomach. He grabbed Peter’s hips and raised them so his ass was on display for both of them.

Steve and Bucky stood behind Peter, the first man still rubbing his thumb on Peter’s pink and tasty hole while Bucky jerked off watching how perfect and tight it looked

“Now I get why all the fuss on the kid” Bucky said, he was covering his cock with lube he just got from a drawer. He slammed both hand on Peter’s cheeks, the boy half hissed and moaned at the burning as his skin started to turn red.

“So are you ready for some good fucking?” Bucky asked, Peter switched into a doggy style position while the man pressed the head of his cock against Peter’s ass. He didn’t wait for the boy’s answer, instead he pressed until it was swallowed and then proceed to slowly push his whole cock in.

Both Peter and Bucky groaned as more and more inches went in. Once fully inside, Bucky pulled his dick out to the point where his head was directly on Peter’s hole, he grabbed a fist full of hair and slammed his dick all the way in. The next time he pulled out about halfway then, with all his might, he shoved it right back in.

Fucking like a jackhammer he had Peter moaning like a little girl and all you could hear were muffled moans of passion and a pair of big balls slapping against a fat ass. The burning on his ass was enough to keep Peter screaming from pain at first until they switched into screams of pleasure and cries for more.

This kid was really special Bucky thought as he continued on fucking the boy’s brains out. Peter’s was getting pounded like he never had and still he wanted more. Almost like he was reading the boy’s mind Steve pressed the head of his gigantic cock against Peter’s cheek.

Peter opened his eyes and with a lot of effort he looked at Steve who answered with a caring expression “He’s fantastic don’t you think?” Steve asked him, but Peter couldn’t articulate any words, only guttural sounds while Bucky crushed him “Tell me Peter, have you ever gotten spit-roasted?”

Peter swallowed hard, his mind dizzy but he made his best to finally make some words leave his mouth “No –ugh! But I’ve –holy shit!” Peter cried out, then, almost like he was taking it like a challenge he took a deep breath and looked up at Steve before speaking “No, but there’s always a first time” and then took the man’s cock in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So don't get mad at me for ending the chapter at that intense moment. It will continue on the next chapter, I just felt like the threesome had to be split in two chapter i don't know why :p I might upload the next chapter earlier in compensation since I feel that this chapter was a bit short 
> 
> Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it, remember to leave some kudos and comment with your feedback, I'll be reading and replying, have a nice week! :)


	10. Everybody Wants Some Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter discovers the dynamic between Steve and Bucky and a little walk in the park ends up turning into something a bit more...hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you will find:  
> Bucky/Steve/Peter (threesome/rough sex/facials/slut shamming)  
> PEter/ Clint (rough sex, kind of forced sex, public sex)

Peter didn’t know what he was getting into that night. He already knew how Steve was; sweet, gentle with the right amount of roughness. Bucky on the other hand…

The brunette turned out to be the opposite. Rough, wild, his hands leaving bruises on Peter’s skin and fucking like an animal as the man plowed deep into Peter. Not that he was complaining though.

Bucky was fucking him like a jackhammer while the boy moaned like a little girl filling the room with muffled sounds of passion, a pair of big balls slapping against a fat ass and cries for more.

Peter’s was getting pounded like he never had and still he wanted more. Just then, Peter opened his eyes and with a lot of effort he looked at Steve who glanced at him with a caring expression

“He’s fantastic don’t you think?” the blonde asked, but Peter couldn’t articulate any words, only guttural sounds while Bucky crushed him “Tell me Peter, have you ever gotten spit-roasted?”

Peter swallowed hard, his mind too dizzy at first and each pound drove him more and more in a confused state “No –ugh! But I’ve –holy shit!” Peter cried out, then, he took a deep breath and looked up at Steve before speaking “No, but there’s always a first time” and then took the man’s cock in his mouth.

Steve moaned at the sudden action but he quickly started to run his hand through the boy’s hair. Peter had swallowed him before, but never while taking a hard pounding, so he just sucks on as much as he cans and flicks his tongue on the slit of Steve’s cock.

The blonde is moaning, his hands grip and rub on his pecs while he lets Peter do his best while taking Bucky. The trusting of the man has Peter slowly taking more and more of Steve into his mouth, and the boy takes advantage of that.

“Fucking hell” Bucky grunts “it’s like he is made for taking cock” he adds seeing how easily his cock goes in and how the boy already has most of Steve into his mouth, a bit of jealously grew inside of him since it’s something that the brunette has never done and the blonde’s face makes it look like the kid is doing a better job than he did.

Bucky let’s some of that frustration go to his hips and he pushes his cock harder into Peter. The boy muffles and cries around Steve’s cock, his eyes slowly close but the tears escape and roll down. Steve runs his thumb to dry them out, he stares at Bucky who glances back and the blonde gestures with his mouth

“Make him feel better” is what he says while looking down at Peter. Bucky rolls his eyes but decides that his friend is right; maybe he is being a little selfish.

Bucky slows down for a moment as he leans until his chest is on Peter’s back putting all his weight in on the kid. With one of his arms holding Peter’s ass up, he pushes his metal arm under the boy and wraps the cold hand around his cock.

Peter hisses at the feeling of the cold metal around his warm cock. Bucky’s grip is nice and the thumb is pressed around his slit while the man jerks him with his trusting. Peter’s reflex is to clench his teeth but instead he just pulls Steve’s cock out of him.

The gigantic cock drops down pulling a big amount of saliva with it that drips onto the bed. Peter’s mouth stays open drooling all over his face and sheets. Steve pets him while giving his own lap so Peter can lay his head on it while Bucky tries to regain the same speed as before.

Peter is a mess, and in just a few strokes he is clenching around Bucky and shooting his cu all over the metal hand and bed. Bucky doesn’t slow down at all; he enjoys the way Peter’s ass rhythmically grips around his cock as the boy cries obscenities with each stream that leaves his body.

Steve’s lust rises even more when he sees Bucky raise his metal hand to Peter’s face until he is shoving his fingers on the boy’s mouth. Peter can taste himself and flicks his tongue all over the metal cleaning his cum off them.

Bucky keeps on fucking Peter, his own orgasm getting closer with each trust, he pulls Peter by his hear, he licks the boy’s ear and whispers into it

“Can you feel me between your legs slut?”

Peter cries out but still answers “Yes! Yes daddy!”

“I’m not like the others” Bucky says “I’m not going to treat you like a porcelain doll, no, I know you don’t want that, you want to be wrecked don’t you” Peter nods, his cock growing hard again “Answer me!”

“YES!” Peter closes his eyes in shame “I want that! Fuck!” Bucky’s trusts become faster and faster, they also become erratic but the boy is too into it to realize the change

“See Steve?” Bucky says changing his attention to the blonde “The kid is a slut, we should start treating him like it” Peter moans and looks up at Steve. The man is staring at him but there is something different in his eyes, they are no longer worried or sweet, instead they are filled with lust.

“Guess the guys were always right” Steve asks and Peter whines “What are you Peter?”

Peter closed his eyes; a hand on his chin makes him lift his eyes to see at Steve who’s waiting for the answer. Peter doesn’t answer too ashamed to admit it to Captain America. Just then, and seeing the boy’s sudden hesitation to admit what everybody knew, raised his hand and spanked Peter's ass which bounced a little before returning to normal earning a moan from the boy and causing his ass to clench into Bucky’s cock

“Answer him Peter” the brunette continued spanking Peter over and over again with one hand. Peter was screaming from the pleasure he was receiving and before long he shouted.

“I’M A SLUT! I’m a fucking slut!” Peter cried out “I love cocks and cum and I need yours!” Earning a smile of approval from the blonde. Peter, now lost in his state of trance started to push back his ass.

“Here comes your reward for your honesty. Prepare yourself cause I’m going to fill you up” Bucky declared wrapping his arm around Peter’s neck locking him "Fuck..!" growled Bucky in a deep husky voice. The springs of a well worn mattress squeaked loudly from the powerful thrusts of the bodies as the man came inside him.

Peter felt how stroke after stroke more cum was pumped inside of him, some of it even falling out of his ass when Bucky pulled his cock out. Peter collapsed on the bed, out of breath while Bucky gave the boy a pat on the head

“That was nice kid, but we are far from done” the brunette said moving away. Peter raised his head; Steve was sitting in front of him, the man’s cock hard as a rock and wet

“Think you can ride me after that?” The blonde asked tugging at his manhood, Peter, swallowed hard and nodded.

“Of course” Peter crawled to where Steve was. He planted his feet on each side of the man and lifted himself up. Steve pointed his cock at Peter’s hole. The blonde never broke eye contact with Peter as the boy slowly lowered himself on him.

Bucky did a great work on stretching Peter’s ass but Steve was still longer and thicker. Peter’s mouth hanged half open as he took Steve’s big cock into him. There was that little burn that caused being stretched but being so full was rewarding.

Steve didn’t move at all, instead letting the boy adjust and decide the pace he wanted. Bucky stood behind them jerking himself off at the sight of the boy’s pink hole swallow Steve’s gigantic cock.

Peter didn’t need too much time to get used to it, and being as needy as he is he didn’t wait too much time to start bouncing up and down on Steve’s cock. The blonde grabbed Peter by his hips and started to buck up in sync with his lover who was mesmerized by how hot Steve looked in this position.

That’s when Peter caressed Steve’s abs, feeling each one and the dips in between before bending down and licking one of the blonde’s nipples. He used his left hand to play with the other while his right hand felt the firm biceps on the soldier’s arm. Peter flicked Steve’s nipples with his tongue and the other with his finger before licking and feeling circles around the nubs.

Steve moaned and one of his hands was up and pushing Peter’s head to suck more. Just then, Steve let out a loud scream and Peter felt how his manhood pulsed and got harder inside of him. Peter stopped sucking to turn around and see Bucky behind him and in between Steve’s muscle legs. Peter’s eyes went lower and saw how Bucky’s cock was pushed inside the blonde.

“Damn Bucky a little warning would be nice!” Steve yelled but a moan replaced the words as Bucky started to move

“I thought you liked it rough” the other man answered, and Peter’s cock twitched at the thought of Captain America being just like him. Bucky kissed Peter’s back and whispered in his hear “I wanted to try double penetration but I couldn’t resist his hole being so empty”

“In another time I guess” Peter answered with a smile as he rode the blonde.

Peter enjoyed the faces and the sounds Steve made as he fucked and got fucked at the same time. Bucky’s trusts were hard and Peter could feel every single one of them because Steve’s cock pulsed with them. The room was overwhelming. The loud moans of the 3 men annulled any other sound including the one their bodies made when they clashed against each other.

Steve’s cock was fantastic, and it didn’t take too long to have Peter panting and whimpering from the closeness to another release. Steve already recognized the way Peter got when he was close, his moans would be more frequent and louder, his hips rocked faster and his ass did a fantastic thing where it got tighter and did and effort to keep the hard cock inside of him.

 With Bucky happened the same, the man’s trusts would become more erratic, harder and quicker. And the man would let out deep grunts just like he was doing right now. Steve started to move his hips up and down trying to do it at the same time Peter sank down and Bucky pushed in. The other 2 felt the movements and felt their own release get closer to them.

Bucky leaned in and grabbed Peter’s cock again. The boy moaned as Bucky started to furiously jerk him off not paying attention to the boy’s request about wanting to come just from Steve.

“You’re our slut, I don’t care what you want” Bucky answered as Peter squirmed next to him “I want you to shoot your load on Steve, paint his body with it” the man said as he kept on his task

“He is really close –mmmgnh!” Steve said feeling Peter’s ass contracting more and more onto him

“I’m coming –shit!” Peter said before releasing his cum on stripes of white that landed on Steve’s developed chest. Bucky Held Peter as the boy felt the dizziness form another orgasm.

Steve didn’t stop moving prolonging that feeling and Bucky let Steve go his own way. Without anyone telling him to do it, Peter leaned on Steve and started to lick the cum off the man’s pecs and flicking his tongue on the blonde’s nipples as he was on it.

“Shit Peter, you’re driving me close” Steve moaned and clenched onto Bucky who also seemed to be in the same state.

“I’m close as well” the brunette said rocking his hips “Hey slut, thing you can do one more thing for me?”

Peter opened his eyes “Yes daddy”

“Get on your knees” Bucky ordered pulling his cock out of Steve who groaned when Peter stood up and assumed the position he was asked on the floor.

Bucky motioned at Steve to get on his side. Bucky and Steve aimed their cocks at Peter who already had his mouth spread wide open. Both men took it a step further pushing a finger on the other as they jerked off.

“Beg for it” Steve said and Peter was surprised the other man wasn’t the one to ask that but Bucky grunted in agreement.

“Please” Peter said “I need your cum, please, I want it all over me!”

“Work it out you then” Bucky said stopping to jerk off and instead letting Peter grab his cock and do the work for him. Steve did the same and both men let Peter take quick and little laps at the head of their cock as he drove them closer to their edges.

“Fuck Peter” Steve moaned “you’re so good, so needy for cock, you’re gonna make me pop my load really soon”

“Me too” Bucky said “ – mmmgnh shit babe here it comes!” Bucky announces

“Fuck me too” Steve says “FUUUUUUCK!” he curses as his cock start spurting buckets of cum all over Peter’s face all while at the same time Bucky’s cock also added its own fair amount of cum onto the mix.

Even though most of the cum landed all over his face Peter could taste a big amount of it onto his mouth. He pushed his tongue out to lick the one around his mouth and looked up at Steve and Bucky who stared hungrily at the boy as before he swallowed.

He knew Steve came in buckets, and this time he did come more that the others but Bucky seemed to share the same trait with his old friend. Not that he complained.

“You look so fucking good with your face covered in cum” Bucky praised

“We did give you a real facial” Steve laughed and Peter know what he meant, there was cum all over his face, a few little spots were free from it and the excess of heave load started to roll down on his body or into the floor.

“This turned out way better than I expected” Bucky said with a big smile on his face

“Yeah” Steve said, his semi-hard cock hanging between his legs “and it seems like Peter is up for more time” he points and Peter looks down to see his cock hard again.

“Sorry” Peter said a bit ashamed

“Never apologize for that” Bucky handed the boy his hand so he could stood up “let’s hit shower, we can get another roud at the shower” he winked

“I would love that” Peter said and let both men lead him into the big shower.

 

**

Peter was deep in his sleep until a sweet touch in his face and a few whispers calling his name made him get out of his slumber “Hmm?” Peter grunted removing in the sheets

“Wake up Pete” Steve said, he was sitting at his side on the bed “I got us breakfast”

Peter grunted still waking up “Break-fast?” he asked rubbing his eyes

Steve smiled “Yes, pancakes, I made them, fresh and hot” He said putting the train in front of them. Peter ran a hand through his messy hair and finally sat on the bed, the sheets around his naked body and the light burning feeling on his ass made his brain remember all about last night

“I’m naked” the boy said feeling the soft sheet caress his body

“You are” Steve said giving Peter a plate that the boy took eagerly

“Last night was…amazing” Peter said before eating or more like devouring his breakfast, the hunger got the best of him and seeing him Steve realized he might have to go to get Peter more food.

“I’m glad you liked it” Steve said “Bucky wanted to be here when you woke up but he had some stuff to do”

“Don’t worry, If you see him tell him I really enjoyed our time” Peter already engulfed half of his food and Steve could only laugh at him “what is it?”

“Nothing, it’s just that you seem to be really hungry” the blonde said making Peter blush

“Sorry, I’m starving for some reason” the boy slowed down but kept swallowing

“After last night I would be hungry and tired too” Steve and Peter laughed “Are you ok? After all we went a bit rough with you; we don’t wanna hurt you or something”

Peter shook his head “I’m fine. My ass is a bit sore but after some wild fucking like that who wouldn’t be sore” the boy laughed.

Then Peter’s phone (which Steve brought early this morning in case someone needed to reach Peter) started to buzz. The blonde handed it over to Peter who read the screen and incoming call from Ned.

“Hi Ned, what’s up?” Peter said

“I didn’t think you would be awake this early on a Saturday” Ned laughed on the other line

“Yeah. I have my moments” Peter said and looked at Steve who returned him with a smile

“Anyway, MJ and I are going to central park in about an hour, since you ditched us yesterday would you like to come?”

“Sure, that way you can tell how your Friday went” Peter said excited

“Alright then, we will meet on that place near the park where I puked that time I ate too much pretzels, you remember where?”

“Of course I do” Peter shook his head with disgust on his face “wish I could forget that”

“Alright, see you!” Ned said before hanging up.

“Your friends?” Steve asked

“Yeah, they want to meet in a park in an hour” Peter said putting his phone down “I haven’t seen them in a while so I should go”

“That’s fine, after all we all have our own life’s apart from being heroes” Steve stood up “Well if you are going to the park you might need more pancakes, so I’ll be right back” the blonde took Peter’s now empty plate and left to the kitchen

“Thank you!” Peter shouted while staring at Steve’s ass while he left.

**

The smell of pancakes filled the kitchen that morning at the Avengers tower. Steve was serving another plate of pancakes when Clint and Thor came in.

“Wow smells wonderful” Clint said taking a seat on one of the wood benches “what’s the occasion?”

“No occasion, just wanted to make something nice” Steve assured, Thor chuckled beside Clint

“Did you and Bucky go so hard at Peter that you’re making a nice breakfast for him?” the god said, Steve and Clint laughed at the comment

“I have to admit, I thought for a second that Bucky went a bit too far, but Peter managed to handle everything” the other blonde answered and made a brief pause “That kid is truly amazing”

“Who’s amazing?” Asked a tired Tony as he went into the kitchen, he walked straight to the coffee machine and served himself a nice cup

“Peter” Thor said before smashing a fork of pancakes on his mouth

“Not that we didn’t knew already” Clint added while peeling and apple

Tony walked over to Steve; the blonde turned and gave him a smile. The billionaire then asked “How’s Peter? How was your night?”

Steve laughed because he always enjoyed to see that father side of Tony “Like I was telling the guys, Peter’s fine” Tony let out the air he was holding “He is awoke and in one piece”

“That’s a nice result considering Bucky was fucking him” Clint laughed

“Bucky knows how to measure his strength just like Thor” Steve said and the god winked at him “Besides, Peter is feeling so well he is going out with his friends this afternoon. Now if you excuse me, I have to go, enjoy the pancakes, I made enough for all of us” the blonde took a wood trail full of food and juice and left the 3 men.

“Did you see it?” Clint asked after Steve left “Things got pretty hot last night, Peter seemed to be in ecstasy”

Tony rolled his eyes and pushed the jealousy away of him “unlike you I have stuff to work on, I really don’t have too much time to spend watching the recordings”

Clint answered in the same deceptive tone “Not my fault we don’t have any missions or something to distract us”

Thor laughed “I might watch it later, but I prefer to have the kid himself, so unless any of you have a problem I would love to have Peter this afternoon”

Clint sighed “I wanted to have him too but you called it first so…”

“Don’t worry, you will have your opportunity” the god assured “Stark?”

Tony clenched his jaw and relaxed it before answering “Like I said, I’m kinda busy right now, so be my guest” the billionaire said and left the room

“He is acting weird don’t you think?” Thor asked

“Maybe, but it’s Tony, he is always like that” Clint said

“I know, but this time is different” Thor rubbed his chin as he thought about it “maybe he is getting possessive over Peter again”

“It could be that, we all know that even if he agreed to Tony doesn’t like to share his toys” Clint’s argument made sense to both of them but Thor pushed further

“Do you think Stark might have some feelings for Peter?”

“What makes you think that?” the archer questioned

“Yesterday when I got here I caught them having some kind of moment” Thor said “they were watching a movie but when I got here I felt like I was interrupting something, it was all weird and they acted strange”

Clint shook his head and looked at Thor “Honestly? I don’t know. Tony is complex when it comes to expressing his feelings unless it’s dislike. And Peter is young, bright and perfect in almost every sense. It would be hard not to fall for him”

Thor nodded in a silent agreement as Clint continued “Let’s just leave him be, maybe it’s something else that’s bothering him. Let’s not push him”

“Right” Thor grabbed another plate of pancakes “Guess that’s what we should do then” and with that said Thor and Clint resumed their breakfast in silence thinking about everything they just said.

**

“So you finally show up” it’s the welcome MJ gives Peter when he shows up in the park. Ned and she are sitting on a bench next to the garbage can in which Ned threw up a few months ago.

“C’mon is that how you greet me?” Peter spreads his arms but MJ punches him in the shoulder “Ouch! What was that for?”

 

“That’s for ditching us for these last few weeks” she said angry “what the hell has kept you so busy these days?”

Peter scratched the back of his head and quickly did a review of the lie he came up with to avoid telling his friends that he moved to live with the Avengers and the fact that he was Spiderman, two secrets that only Ned and his Aunt knew.

“The Stark industries internship” he said with confidence

“That? I thought you were done with that” she said raising her eyebrow in a questioning way

“I did…but I’m back at it again!” Peter answered “But let’s not talk about it, it’s all work and boring stuff”

“If you say so” Michelle said. Peter shot a look at Ned asking for help. His friend jumped into the conversation

“I brought a Frisbee! Who wants to play?” Peter raised his hand while MJ shook her head. Both guys found an open field to play throwing around the Frisbee. MJ instead opted to sit under a tree nearby and watch both of her friends have their own fun.

They spent like that 20 minutes fooling around, laughing and running under the bright sun and the blue sky. Peter really missed his friends, and with the whole moving out and fooling around with his teammate’s thing he got so distracted and lost track of time.

In the middle of their playing Peter couldn’t shake off the feeling that he was being watched. He stopped playing for a second and took a little look around but there was nothing out of the usual. He tried to shake the feeling off and focused on his friends again.

After they got tired of the Frisbee they decided to get some food. Ned guided them to a near ice cream truck and after paying the 3 of them enjoyed a long walk on the park. But there was still that feeling on Peter’s head that someone was watching him, he looked around again trying to pay attention to more details but nothing seemed out of the blue again.

“What’s wrong?” Ned asked once they all sat on a bench

“I don’t know, I just got this feeling that we are being followed” Peter said, his head turning around looking for any signal to confirm that suspicion

“You’re not crazy” MJ said “Since we got here there has been a man staring and following us” he voice sounded so calmed and not nervous at the scary declaration

“What!?” Ned and Peter yelled at the same time. Both guys started to turn their face in all directions until MJ asked them to stop it.

“Shut up and try not to make a scandal” she said in a whisper “I didn’t tell you cause I wanted to be sure and now I am” she acted naturally as she looked behind Peter “he is right there, in the black shirt, black leather jacket and the tight jeans and shades”

Peter and Ned tried to play the most natural they could to turn their heads around, in seconds Peter and Ned found the man that MJ was talking about. He seemed to be around his 30’s and when both guys stared at him the man quickly turned his face away and pretended to be focused in a tree.

“I see him” Ned said “what should we do?”

“We could find a cop and tell him” MJ suggested

“Or maybe we could ask him why he is following us” Peter said, he kept staring at the man and his gut was telling him there was something about this stalker that was off.

“Yeah right, that’s how people get kidnapped you idiot! That man could be a pervert” she says

“Or killed” Ned adds and Mj nods in agreement

“I don’t know guys” Peter stood up “I’m gonna take the risk, if anything happens just tell my aunt I love her” the boy said before making his way to the stranger.

MJ and Ned called for Peter to come back but the boy kept a steady walk. As he got closer he realized why his gut was telling him something “I never took you for a man that stalks teenagers. Why are you here following me and my friends?”

The man finally giving up and realizing his cover has been blown up, a grin appeared on his face “How did you find out?”

“My friends saw you following us” Peter says “but that doesn’t answer my question, why are you here Clint?”

“I came here to grab some fresh air, sometimes a man needs a break from the tower and everybody in it” Clint takes of his glasses and he looks at Peter from his feet to his head

“And you want me to believe that you casually happened to come to the same place I am with my friends and that you’re not following me? How dumb do you think I am?”

Clint laughed “I don’t think you’re dumb at all. Fine” Clint stood up “I am following you, but only because I want to make sure you’re safe”

“Safe?” Peter questioned “why wouldn’t I be safe?”

Clint took a step closer and whispered while looking around “You never know what kind of creep or pervert could be around watching you”

“The only creep and pervert here is you” he joked and Clint winked at him

“Can you blame me?” the man said “with those grey sweatpants I can clearly see you perfect ass”

Peter’s cock twitched at the comment, fact that didn’t escape Clint’s attention. Peter looked around and tried not to get hard at the praise and the image that just formed in his mind.

“Stop following us” Peter said “I’m fine and I can take care of myself” the boy was about to make his way back to his friends when another question arose “By the way, how did you even know where I was?”

Clint smiled “Steve said you were going out this morning, and your phone has GPS so it was not that hard to track you”

Peter shook his head and waved his goodbye “Whatever I’ll see you later”

Peter walked back to his friends. He laughed when he saw MJ and Ned hidden behind a bush nearby, both of them jumped and pulled him when Peter was close to them

“So?! Who was it?” Ned asked

“He mistook us for other people, nothing to worry about”

“And why is he following us?” MJ said

“He…thought I was his son and he wanted to see why I wasn’t at home, but after I went there he realized his mistake and apologized” the boy lied and he was proud and surprised at how easy it came to him.

MJ and Ned looked behind Peter and the boy saw how Clint (with his shades and a baseball cap on) waved at them before walking away taking the path they just walked by.

“See? A harmless man” Peter shook off the worry of his friends.

“I think so” MJ says not completely convinced “but he could still be a pervert”

Peter tried to hold the laughter and failed miserably. The rest of their little trip went normally; there was no sight of the man and no one mentioned him on the rest of their day. Pretty soon the morning ended and it was almost time to lunch. Ned suggested a place to eat some nice and cheap food a few streets away. MJ and Peter agreed to go and a warm feeling spread around in Peter’s chest at the realization he missed his friends a lot these last few days.

Before leaving to eat, Peter excused himself to go take a quick pee. Ned complained telling Peter that he could go once they got to the place but the boy couldn’t hold it too much time.

It was not as dirty as Peter expected a public bathroom to be, a pair of dirty spots on the walls and the never missing graffiti. He saw the urinals but finally decided to go to one of the 4 stalls. He locked the door and emptied his bowel letting out a sigh of relief. Peter heard a pair of steps outside but didn’t give any importance to them; after finishing, he tucked his cock back inside his pants and went out.

Unbeknownst to him, the man outside was waiting just and just when the boy unlocked the door Peter was slammed back as the man stormed inside the stall. The boy couldn’t react fast enough and he found himself with his face and body pushed to the nearest wall while the stranger pressed his body against him.

“What the hell?” Peter yelled before a hand was pushed to muffle his screams. Peter tried to turn to see his stranger but the man had him completely merciless with his hand twisted behind his back.

“What is such a fit boy like you all alone here?” the man whispered in Peter’s ear, the boy tried to push away but a twist to his arm had him yelling again “so pretty” the man said licking a stripe of Peter’s neck.

Peter tried to remember his training so far, all the advices Steve and the team gave him to set free of a restrain but he couldn’t really focus and things just got worse when the man did a movement and Peter felt a hard grip on his cock right through his pants. Peter squirmed and could help but to give in moaning against the stranger’s massage to his now hard cock.

“Such a slutty boy” the man said still rubbing Peter’s length “wearing those tight sweatpants that leave nothing to imagination” Peter felt the man push harder against him and the boy could practically feel the man’s cock as he rocked his hips on him “It’s like you are begging to get fucked”

Peter tried to hold back the moans but the nature in him betrayed him. Peter tried to fight back but deep down he was enjoying this, getting cat called like that and the roughness of it was something that tuned him on like hell.

“C’mon Peter, I thought you said you could handle anything” said the man this time with a different tone on his voice and Peter finally recognized the voice. Peter muffled harder against the mouth until the man finally set it free.

“Clint?!” the boy asked shocked, the man weakened his grip on him enough so Peter could turn around and look at him.

The man smirked at him as he kept rocking his hips on Peter’s ass. The boy’s heartbeat lowered and he relaxed a bit now that he realized he was not being attacked by a stranger. “What the hell Clint?” “You said you could take care of yourself, so I’m testing you”

“Stop this nonsense and let me go! My friends are waiting for me” Peter asked trying to get his arm back but the man was not having it.

“A real attacker won’t stop for that” Clint pushed his cock harder against Peter “besides, for some reason I think you’re enjoying this”

And he was, there was no way Peter could hide the hard on he had and once he realized it was Clint his body didn’t hold back anymore. Clint pushed his hand inside Peter’s pants finally touching the warm manhood. Peter moaned finally feeling some real grip on him.

“Is this how you handle stuff?” Clint asks jerking off Peter “you let some stranger do his way with you?”

Peter kept moaning trying to keep quiet in case someone happened to walk by “You are n-no stranger” Peter bit his lip to hold back a loud moan as Clint hand moved further deep to tug at his balls

“But that wouldn’t matter to you, am I right?” Peter tried to deny it but Clint laughed against his ear “the way your cock is twitching is answer enough”

Peter opened his mouth to give a smart answer but he was getting slammed on the stall door this time. Clint pulled the boy’s sweatpants down he doesn’t even bother to drop his own pants, instead he opens his fly and pulls his semi-hard out. He grabs both of Peter’s arms and holding them behind the boy’s back he slams his cock inside Peter.

Peter hissed in pain and when his brain reminded him where he was he had to make a really good effort to keep quiet. Clint felt the boy’s ass give some resistance at first but Peter was special adjusting to him in matter of seconds.

“Keep quiet for daddy unless you want anyone to hear” Clint warned before starts to move.

Peter didn’t imagine this is how he would spend this day, he wanted a quiet and nice day with his friends but now he was getting screwed in a public bathroom. Clint started off slow giving time for Peter to take him more easily; but with time increased the speed and strength while at the same time Peter’s grunts started to turn into moans of pleasure.

“We should –ugh! Mmgn! Stop” Peter said not sounding too convinced. Clint played deaf and kept trusting into him.

“You think so?” Clint asks giving a few hard trusts “tell me then, should I stop?”

Peter wants to say no, he knows it’s the best thing to do in this scenario but Clint’s dick feels so good inside him and the way it reaches for its prostate has him moaning with no hesitation.

“If you don’t answer I’ll guess we should stop then” Clint slowly pulls out

“No!” Peter shouts just then the head of Clint’s cock is about to fall out “please daddy”

Clint’s cock twitches at the word; he grabs Peter’s face and turns it to the side before clashing their mouths. The man pushes his tongue on Peter who doesn’t give any resistance and instead lets the man do anything he wants moaning against his lips.

“It’s not common, but I’ll be fast just this time” Clint says and starts to give it to Peter the way he likes it, hard and fast with long trusts.

Peter forgets for a moment where they are, his mouth is open letting out moans with every trust. Clint has to cover the boy’s mouth so no one hears them by accident but he is also groaning along.

Wanting to get things to be over quick Peter starts to push his ass back and Clint returns the favor by setting free Peter’s arms and instead grabbing the boy’s cock tugging it along with his movements.

“Fuck, I didn’t want to ambush you but every guy wants to have a turn with you once you go back and I couldn’t really wait” Clint said a little smile on his face “I think you might understand me” the man says giving a few hard slams.

Peter slams his hands on the stall door, his eyes closed and his shirt starting to get covered with sweat.

“Peter?” Ned’s voice came from outside the bathroom

Peter’s eyes went wide as plates; he stopped his movement at the same time his beat stopped for a second. What he had feared came true, but Clint wasn’t going to stop for that, no, the danger of getting caught and doing such a risky thing drove more blood into his already hard as a rock cock.

Clint realizing the kid’s sudden hesitation to continue took the decision to keep up on his own. He grabbed Peter and locked him by throwing his strong arms around the boy’s neck and resumed his trusting. Peter had to clench his jaw and teeth so the moans couldn’t escape his mouth, this was wrong, getting this close to be caught by his friend in this position but his cock has never itched like this before; the risk and the fact that he was being manhandled made the pre-cum leak like a faucet.

“Peter? You still there?” Ned asked this time his voiced sounded closer but at the same time really far inside Peter’s head.

Just then, they heard Ned’s steps as he went inside the bathroom. Peter panicked but Clint thought really quickly. He pulled Peter with him as he sat on the toilet; he pushed the boy’s legs up and apart so he could sit on his cock while Clint started to rock his hips up at him still not caring if the noisy friend found them.

The man did not stop or lower the strength of his fucking even when Ned’s step got closer. Peter still released some little whimpers and cries of pleasure. Clint, feeling that Peter would not be able to hold up his moans pulled a little black butt plug from his pocked and pushed the little toy in the boy’s mouth.

Peter sucked on it like a pacifier out of instinct and somehow it also helped him to stop the moaning. Clint stopped his trusting once he could see Ned’s shoes under the separation of the stall door.

“Peter? You’re here?” he asked again and then he knocked on the stall door. Clint almost fucked it up by moaning when Peter’s ass clenched around his manhood “You in there Pete?”

“Sorry kid, but your friend is not here” Clint answered giving his best nothing out of the common is happening voice. Peter collapsed on top of him and that’s when Clint saw cum gathered on Peter’s abs, the boy just came on spot.

“Sorry” Ned said and Clint waited until the boy was out of the bathroom to resume his fucking.

“Damn, did almost getting caught throw you over the edge?” Clint said, his hips pushing up on a boy who was too exhausted and too into his orgasm to care. The man laughed and kept chasing his own release not caring how much noise he made “I’m gonna fill you up with my cum, and you’re gonna walk all day with it you understand?”

Peter nodded not being able to answer while Clint felt the burning on his stomach and balls that meant he was really close

“C’mon baby, take daddy’s load” Clint bit Peter’s shoulder earning a whimper as Clint’s cock started to twitch and fill Peter up “There you go” he said rubbing his hand all over Peter’s abs and chest accidentally grabbing some of the boy’s cum “here clean the mess you made”

Clint pulled the black little toy out of the boy’s mouth, then he pressed his fingers against the boy’s parted lips as he started to lick his own cum off them. The boy felt the warm cum inside of him. After a few pats from the man on his leg Peter go the hint and slowly lifted him-self up.

The sudden emptiness on his ass made Peter grunt but Clint had that covered, he motioned Peter to lean down and the boy knew what was coming. Clint took the already wet covered in saliva toy and pushed it inside Peter. It was small, never able to reach his prostate and that’s when Peter realized that was not its task, it was to keep the cum from leaking out.

“That’s it” Clint gave him a little spank once the toy was settled and Peter moaned. The boy slowly started to get dressed getting used to the little toy in him “I hope you don’t pull it out, I will know and daddy won’t be happy, you think you can do it baby?”

Clint grabbed Peter’s hands and pulled him closer, he gave the boy a slow kiss and once they broke it off Peter spoke “Yes daddy”

“Alright then, now get out; we don’t want your friends to wait for you any longer”

With those last words Peter opened the stall door; he pushed his head out making sure there was no one in there before walking out. The park was just like it was when he went to the bathroom, people and kids laughing and playing around, no one knowing that a boy had been fucked right next to them.

“There he is!” Mj said, Peter turned around to see her and Ned on a few benches apart. Peter walked to them and acted like nothing happened “where the hell have you been?”

“I looked for you in the bathroom but you were not there” Ned added

“I was looking for you!” Peter said “After I came out I couldn’t find you so I started to look for you”

“We were right here waiting for you” MJ said

Peter raised his shoulders “what can I say, I didn’t see you”

“Alright, alright, can we go eat please? I’m starving”

They all started to walk and Ned pulled Peter closer to him and whispered “where were you?”

“I just told you I was looking for you” Peter whispered back

“So you didn’t suit up for an emergency?”

“No, why do you think that?” Peter asked

“Because you were nowhere to be found and you’re walking kind of funny so I thought maybe you went to save someone and got injured

Peter felt the blush go all over his face but quickly shook it off “I almost tripped and my feet hurt a bit so that’s why I might be walking weird” he lied

“Hey you two! What the hell are you whispering about?” MJ questioned them seeing she got ahead of them

“Nothing!” both of them answered. Peter’s phone buzzed a notification of a new message. He opened it and read it trying to hide it from Ned.

_Hey kid. Once you’re back I would love if you come to my room. We still haven’t had the pleasure to celebrate that you are allowed to go to Asgard ;) Enjoy your day with your friends –Thor_

Peter didn’t answer but he was sure going. Seems like this was going to be a long and tiresome day he thought.

**

At the same time in the tower…

“Hey there, you busy?” Steve asked as he went inside Tony’s studio.

“A bit” The brunette answered as he sat on his desk as he worked on something that seemed to be a suit

“Is that for Peter?” Steve asked recognizing the pattern and colors

“Yeah, he need a new suit so he is able to face any thread that might show up” Tony answered not moving his eyes from his work

“I see, it’s nice to see you really worry for him”

“I always worry for him” Tony said “what’s with the sudden comments? And why did you come here?”

“Nothing in particular, just wanted to check on you” the blonde said “To check if everything is alright with you and Peter”

“Why wouldn’t it be alright?” Tony asked and this time he did stop his work to face the blonde “did he tell you anything?”

Steve was aware of the situation, but he didn’t want to betray Peter’s trust so he lied “No at all, I just wondered”

“You are a terrible liar” Tony said rubbing his temples

“I know, but I won’t betray Peter’s trust”

“So there is something wrong indeed” Tony affirmed

“I wouldn’t say wrong…it depends” Steve said

“On what?”

“I told you I can’t talk about it” Steve said and Tony shot him a hatred glare

“Do I have to fuck the answer out of you?” he said standing up

“You can fuck me if you want, but I won’t tell you” The blonde smirked

“Is there anything I can do to fix whatever the problem is?” the billionaire asked

“Yes, and I’ll just tell you this, you should come clean with how you feel if you want things to work out, otheerwise this whole agreement between us will end up in a huge mess” Steve said before he left a very confused Tony alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the late update, at first I had a terrible writers block and when I finally managed to overcome it something happened in my personal life that made impossible to focus on writing. I hope you understand. 
> 
> Anyway, as always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, remember to leave kudos and you comments are appreciated :)  
> What do you think Tony will do now? I can assure you more Starker in the future but we all know Peter is not a guy from just one man.


	11. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes back Home to finally make things clear with Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter/Tony (sex, rough sex, oral sex)

“Are you sure you don’t want us to walk you home?” Mj asked “You seem like you need some help”

“No don’t worry, my foot hurts a bit but it’s getting better” Peter lied not wanting her to find out he is no longer living at his place with his aunt “I’ll be fine”

“Alright…send us a text when you get there and say hi to your aunt for me” she said walking away with Ned. Peter already prepared his mind to walk back home with a toy on his cum filled ass when he spotted a familiar black car parked in front.

“Happy” Peter said greeting the man leaned against the driver’s door reading the newspaper

“Hey Peter, how are you?” The man folded the news and smiled at him “Clint told me you might need a ride back to the tower”

“Yes” Peter said a bit too desperate “You’re really convenient if I’m honest”

Happy laughed and leaned closer to Peter “I’m just glad to help out” Happy looked around to see if anyone was paying attention to them and palmed the boy’s ass “I see you still have the toy in you, Clint is gonna be so happy when I tell him”

Peter moaned when the man pressed the toy further into him. Peter grabbed Happy by his shoulder and let the man have his way “H-happy stop anyone could see us”

“Right sorry” Happy said stopping clearing his throat, he seemed to get nervous and Peter was curious of the sudden change of attitude “So, you want the lift to the tower?”

“Are you sure everything is fine Happy?” Peter asked

“Y-yeah, all good” Happy leaned closer “if anybody asks I just touched your ass because Clint asked me to”

“What?” Peter insisted and Happy looked around before answering “Just spit it out already!”

“It’s Tony, he forbid me to touch you or do anything to you after our little…you know” Happy signaled the car and Peter could clearly remember that day when he rode Happy in the backseat.

“Oh, I see” Peter blushed, but a warm feeling took over him. Tony being possessive with him was something that made the boy feel wanted by the man, it was a nice feeling to be honest.

“Believe me, if it was not for Tony I would have you right now in my car” Happy smiles but then goes nervous again “Shit, I shouldn’t have said that, don’t tell him I said that”

“It’s okay I won’t tell him” Peter can’t help but to laugh at him. He and Happy get inside the car and start their way back home.

“By the way Peter, your Aunt has been asking about you a lot, you should call her more often” the man says and Peter rolls his eyes, not in the mood to be lectured by a man who’s been fucking him and dating his aunt.

“Sure, I’ll keep it in mind” The go by a burger place and a little idea comes up to his head “Happy could you stop for a sec here?”

Peter hears the man ask something but he is already out of the car and running between the people, hoping that this gesture will make someone really happy.

**

Tony rubs his neck and grunts in frustration, he’s been working since last night and hasn’t got more than 3 hours of sleep. After his chat with Cap he couldn’t close his eyes without giving a deep thought on what Steve told him.

So far he doesn’t know what they mean, because last time he checked things were more than fine with Peter. He was okay with him fucking the rest, after all it was his idea, but as long as the kid only fell for him it was all fine.

Then a thought formed in his mind. What if Peter didn’t mean what he said? What if the “I love you” was nothing more than a few words said in the bliss and heat of the moment and did not mean anything. Peter already showed a bit of ability in manipulating people…

No. Tony thought to himself, Peter wouldn’t go that far…right?

“Tony?” Peter’s voice makes the man turn around surprised

“Peter” he takes off his glasses and looks at the boy who’s coming into his studio with a bag of paper. Tony stood up his chair “Hi, how was your day with your friends?”

“It was nice, thanks for asking” Peter answers and they both stare at each other without saying anything before he speaks again “I brought you some food” He says lifting the bag

“Really, how nice of you” Tony takes the bag and once he opens it the delicious smell reaches his nose and the man closes his eyes, his stomach hurts from the hunger but he was so focused that he didn’t realize that the only meal he had all day were Steve’s pancakes.

“Cheeseburgers” Peter says shyly “I hope you like them”

“I love them, thanks” he grabs Peter by his head and pulls him closer to kiss his forehead. Once Tony goes to sit on his desk he realizes Peter is just standing there and looking everywhere but he “Is something wrong Peter?”

“N-no at all sir” Peter scratches the back of his head “What are you working on?”

Tony smiles and places his burger down “Come here, let me show you”

Peter nods and once he is beside Tony the man shows his a hologram of what it seems to be a new suit with lots of upgrades

“You are working on a suit for me?” Peter’s voice is full of happiness, like a kid when he finds out his going to receive a new toy.

“I am” Tony says proudly “I thought that since I tore your suit apart I might as well give you a new one”

“Right” Peter blushes at the memory and once again an awkward silence fills the room

“There is something I-“ Peter says at the same time Tony is saying “I want to have a word with-“

“Sorry” Peter laughs “you go first”

“No, no, you go first” Tony says and once realizing Tony won’t speak first he goes on.

“Well. Since you mentioned it...remember that day when you punished me? With your suits and stuff”

“I remember it quite well” Tony says with a quick brush of his hand to his groin “what about it?”

“Well…” Peter takes a deep breath “I might have said something after we were done you know”

Now it is Tony the one who takes the deep breath “I remember that too”

“You do?” Peter looks at Tony who nods “Well the thing is…”

“Stop” Tony says making Peter’s lips go shut “I know where this is going” And his heart burns realizing that he was right, Peter was about to tell him that he didn’t mean those words.

“You do?” Peter asks himself

“Yes” Tony stands up and runs a hand through his face, Peter looks at the man and for some reason he realizes Tony looks a bit disappointed? “Look it’s totally okay”

“It is?” Peter asks feeling really confused because the way the man is saying it makes it seem like it’s a bad thing Peter feels that way

“Yeah, I mean it could happen to anybody you know?”

“I guess…” Peter is about to ask something when Tony continues mumbling

“I have to admit that when Steve came here and spoke to me I was a bit disappointed but now I get it, and like I said I’m completely okay with it”

“Steve told you?!” Peter yelled and his face goes red “I told him not to!”

“Look Peter is fine” Tony reassures and takes Peter’s face in his hands “I get it, you didn’t mean it, it was all in the heat of the moment and it’s fine”

“Wait what?” Peter asks, his face still between Tony’s soft hands

“Yeah, You said that you loved me but you didn’t mean it. That’s what you wanted to talk about right?”

Peter’s eyes go wide “Wait, no, that’s not what I was going to say”

“No?” Tony asks, he realizes he hasn’t stopped grabbing Peter’s face but doesn’t move at all “then what Is it”

“I…” his face goes redder and Peter closes his eyes and speaks really fast “whenIsaidthatIlovedyouIwassotiredIfellasleepandIdon’tyouwhatyousaid”

“What?” Tony asks again, he heard quite clearly and he tries to contain the laugh that is threatening to come out. Peter repeats himself again and this time Tony can’t contain the laugher

Peter clenches his lips together and closes his eyes unable to look at Tony. His head hurts and without noticing a few tears come out of his hardly shut eyes. Tony stops laughing the second he realizes what is happening. Peter still doesn’t move but when Tony dries one of the tears with his thumb Peter looks at the man in the eyes.

“Is that why you have been weird lately?” Tony asks and Peter nods letting a few more tears go out

“You have been acting weird lately too” Peter shots back and the man raises his shoulders

“It was because I thought you were looking for ways to tell me that you didn’t mean what you said” Tony’s voice becomes a whisper, his warm breath hitting on Peter’s face

“I meant it” Peter assures “but I didn’t know if you corresponded me”

Tony doesn’t say anything, he stares at Peter and leans in to join their lips. The kiss is soft but deep, their tongues clash against each other and Peter’s arms are thrown over Tony’s neck to pull the man closer to him. When they break the kiss the lean so their foreheads are pressed together. Peter licks his lips savoring the taste of the man on them.

“Was that enough answer for you?” Tony questions and Peter laughs

“I guess”

“But just in case” Tony smiles “I love you too. I loved you since the first day I saw you and I love you even though you fell asleep and didn’t hear me say it the first time”

Peter smile goes as wide as it cans and Tony mimics him

“I feel so dumb, I should have talked to you sooner” Peter admits

“I guess, but it’s fine” Tony runs his thumb on Peter’s lower lip “but just to start from zero I think you should compensate me for all the trouble”

“You think so?” Peter laughs “How should I do that?”

“You can start by kissing me, and we will figure things out after that”

“Works for me” Peter says before pushing his lips on Tony’s. Soon enough they are moaning against each other’s mouths. Tony presses Peter onto the desk until he is on top of the teen. Peter can feel the man’s cock through his thin sweatpants and after trapping Tony between his legs they start to rub their clothed erections.

“Just by curiosity” Peter says between kissing “what did Steve tell you?”

“Do you wanna talk about Steve or do you want me to fuck you?” Tony asks against Peter’s neck before licking and sucking onto it.

The only time Peter and Tony stop touching or kissing it’s when they both start to practically tear each other’s clothes apart. Once they are done Tony stands between Peter’s legs and they stare at each other lustfully.

Peter touches the middle of the man’s chest where the reactor used to be. Tony bites his lip as he lets Peter’s hands roam all over his chest and stomach.

“I know I might not be as built as the rest but-“

“I don’t care, I think you are one of the most handsome guys I’ve ever seen” Peter says before giving Tony a quick peck.

“One of? Why not the most?” Tony asks

“Have you seen Thor?” Tony shakes his head while laughing

“You really have no remedy, do you?” Tony says and they are kissing once again “I bet you want my tongue reaching into every crack and hole you have, don’t you?” Peter moans while Tony makes his way down from Peter lips to his neck, then to his chest flicking his tongue around Peter’s nipples and licks his trail as he kneels in front of Peter. Once the boy’s cock is in front of his face Tony looks up

“I thought I was the one who had to compensate the trouble” Peter says and a moan escapes his mouth when Tony takes a lick at his hard as a rock cock

“You can do that later, now enjoy” Tony says before swallowing Peter’s cock inside his mouth.

Peter moans, his legs on Tony’s shoulder squeezing the man’s head in reflex as Tony bobs his head up and down on Peter’s cock. Even if not as skillfully as Steve or even Peter himself, Tony had a lot of skill when it came to pleasing both men and women with his mouth.

Peter was a moaning mess while Tony swallowed him with no effort at all. Peter threw himself in the desk; Tony pushed Peter’s legs up on it until he was full spread in front of him. Without stopping, he rubbed the tip of his finger on Peter’s ass and that’s when he realized the boy had a toy on him.

“What is this?” Tony asked pushing the toy further into Peter

“Shit I forgot –ah!” Peter moaned “C-Clint made me wear it”

“That horny bastard” Tony pulled half of the toy out and saw the toy coated in what it seemed to be cum “So you came in here with this inside you?”

“If I’m honest –fuck” Peter moans as Tony keeps playing with it “I got used to it, and I kinda forgot about it”

Tony laughs and with a quick tug he pulls the toy out of Peter causing him to half hiss and half moan “Maybe something bigger and ticker would have worked better” Tony says

“Mmmmm, do you have something like that?” Peter plays along pocking his tongue out

“You know I do” Tony says tugging at his own cock “But first I wanna eat the cum out of you”

Peter pushes his legs further apart. Tony kneels again and grabbing the boy by his hips he pulls his ass into his face. The man’s lips attach perfectly to Peter’s pink pucker; his moans are accompanied by the wet sounds of Tony makes when he sucks and licks all over the boy’s abused ass.

“If you keep on moaning like that I swear I can stay eating you out all day” Tony says between flicks and Peter’s cock twitches at the comment no longer holding back all the curses and sounds that come to his mind.

Peter is reaching his limit not too long, maybe because Tony’s good at it, maybe because they just admitted they love each other, or maybe it is for the fact that Tony’s eating the cum of another man out of his ass.

“Shit Tony” Peter says out of air, pushing his ass on the man’s face. Tony looks up only meeting Peter’s hard and leaking cock and the man knows what the boy is trying to say.

Tony grabs Peter’s cock with his hands and starts to jerk the boy off at a quick and furious pace while he keeps on eating him out. Peter’s body shivers his legs start to shake when the boy finally releases his load all over him.

Peter cums hard, the streams of pleasure hit one after another and each one harder than the other. Tony doesn’t stop his movements until he finally feels Peter come down from his high and remove his ass to indicate he is done.

When Tony stands up he whistles in amazement when he sees Peter has covered not only his chest with his own cum but it even reached his face coating his lips and some of his left cheek. Tony leans in rubbing his raging erection on Peter’s soft cock and licks the cum of the boy’s face before pushing his tongue inside Peter’s mouth.

Peter tastes himself and he swears a bit of Clint too. When they break the kiss Peter licks the rests of cum of his mouth and looks down at Tony’s cock “You’re still hard”

“I am” Tony says grinding his cock against Peter “wanna help me out?”

Peter nods. Still with his back on the desk he turns around so his head hangs on the edge of it and it’s upside down with Tony’s cock in front of him. Tony patiently waits for Peter to get into a comfortable position.

“I’ll never get tired of this pretty mouth of yours?” Tony says running his thumb through the perfect pink lips. Peter couldn’t help but to suck on the digit that and the man hums “Glad to see you’re always eager”

“Just fuck my mouth already daddy” Peter says and Tony’s cock reacts to the surname, with a big grin Tony presses the head of his cock on Peter’s mouth that happily opens up letting him push most of his cock in.

“Ahhhh” Tony exhales when his full length is surrounded by Peter, his balls hit the boy’s forehead and he swears he can see a bulge on Peter’s throat “So good for daddy, so good”

Peter hums in response sending vibrations across Tony’s cock. Slowly the man pulls his cock out and pushes it back in. He keeps the pace and Peter like a pro he is doesn’t gag at all, he hollows his cheeks and flicks his tongue in every part of the man’s cock as he rocks his hips.

After a while Tony feels the boy’s hands around his ass, he feels Peter pulling his hips by his ass to push back harder and Tony gets the hint. Increasing the speed Tony starts to give Peter just what he asked for. Peter can’t help but to gag at some of the hard trusts and in the process not only he has the man’s cock completely coated with his saliva but the sides of his mouth are dripping with it.

Tony clenches his teeth and his hips start to get tired from the intense movements he makes. Peter’s mouth becomes too good soon, the man realizing his orgasm is close decides to pull his cock out in a quick movement.

Peter opens his eyes and complains almost the second the cock is out of his mouth “What? Why?” He says, a trail of his saliva still connects the man’s cock with his lips.

“Sorry babe but I really wanna fuck your ass” Tony says helping Peter stand up. The man gives Peter a spank causing the boy to hiss. When Peter bends over the desk offering his ass Tony can clearly see the red mark of his hand.

Tony doesn’t hesitate, in part because not only his cock is coated with saliva but Peter also has been stretched beforehand. While gripping on the boy’s hips (with enough strength that will sure leave a mark) Tony slams his whole cock inside Peter

“FUUUCK” Peter curses out loud

“For someone who has been fucked recently –Agh!” Tony says between the slapping sounds of their bodies and the cries of Peter “your ass is barely letting me pull out babe”

Unlike the other times, Tony's thrusts are long and really slow. Peter who is usually begging for a harder pace founds himself enjoying the feeling of the man's cock stretching him out and rubbing every single inch of his insides. Tony lays all his weight on top of Peter while rocking his hips, the man grabs Peter's hands and interlaces them as their bodies rub against each other. Peter and Tony let low and deep moans escape their mouths and it feels like their bodies are burning with lust and desire for each other, almost like if they were made to be like this, made for each other.

Peter has not done this with the others, not even with Steve who was gentle with him most of the times. This is different, every thrust is filled with passion, with tenderness and love, this was not only ordinary sex, they were making love. And it felt amazing.

Tony takes his time, he pushes his hands under Peter to explore the boy's body once again but paying way more attention, he rubs the boy's nipples before playing with them and then goes lower to tug at Peter's cock and balls. It all feels so intense and overwhelming to Peter but he never wants it to stop, he wants to feel this way forever and to stay with Tony like that forever.

“A-Ahhhh keep doing that please!” Peter begs, his cock hard as a rock again and Tony has this thing that he always hits Peter’s g-spot.

“Can’t hear you with all the moaning” Tony says with a big grin of satisfaction on his face, his cock getting harder with every moan he pushes out of the boy “Do you want me to slow down or stop?”

“Don’t you fucking dare!” Peter says with anger, his full body covered in sweat. Tony pulls the boy by his neck and makes him turn his face to the side so they can kiss again.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck” Peter moans with every thrust “I’m close”

“So am I babe” Tony whisper in the boy’s ear before sucking at it “where do you want it?”

“Don’t pull it out; I want us to cum together!” Peter yells after a particular hard thrust.

Tony smiles, and with the idea of pleasing his little boy he abruptly changes the pace and starts to pound Peter like there was no tomorrow. Both of them couldn’t articulate words anymore, just sounds and moans behind the sound of skin against skin.

Peter is the first one to come undone, he cries out as he shoots his load all over Tony’s desk. His ass clenches around the man’s cock that, once realizing the kid has reached his orgasm allows to cum as well painting and filling Peter’s ass with more cum.

Both of them collapse on the desk. Tony remains inside of him until his now soft cock pulls out of the boy ass that’s now dripping some cum between his legs to the floor. Tony pulls Peter up bridal style and walks to the king size bed Tony has there in case he needs a quick nap or occasions like this.

Once Peter has recovered his breath and is down from his high he opens his eyes to see Tony also laying in front of him with a little smile and running his hands through the boy’s hair.

“All good?” he asks

“T-that was, amazing” Peter answers smiling too “thank you”

“You don’t have to thank me for that” Tony moves so he is now laying on his back watching the ceiling “we need to talk”

“About what?” Peter moves closer so his head is not resting on the man’s shoulder “I thought we made it all clear”

“We did, but that’s what we need to talk about” Tony looks at Peter right in his eyes “what do you want us to be Peter?”

“I…well, I really would love if you became my boyfriend” Peter says after a bit of hesitation but he decides to say just what he feels without hiding anything.

A glimpse of relief appears on Tony’s face quickly changing to full happiness “Believe, there is nothing I want more in this world than us to be a couple”

“Then what’s the problem?”

“First of all, your age, you’re still underage, the world won’t accept us, at least not until you’re 18 and I’m pretty sure there will still be a bit of scandal for it”

“I don’t care” Peter quickly says “I love you, and that’s enough for me, screw them”

“That’s what you’re going to tell your aunt when she finds out the man she left in charge of her nephew has been fucking around with him?”

Peter doesn’t answer realizing he is right, any other opinion doesn’t matter, but he won’t be able to deal with losing Aunt May, the only family he has left.

“So…we won’t be together then?”  Peter asks, a pull on his chest right where his heart is.

“I didn’t say that” Tony pulls Peter closer to him “we can be together in some kind of open relationship…with some conditions. For example, no one outside the team will know we are a couple, not even your friends Peter”

“Okay, I think I can do that” Peter says making a real compromise since somehow Ned always ends up finding out about all things.

“Second, you have a commitment with the rest of the team”

“I know” Peter says “but are you really ok with me fucking around with them?”

“I am, as long as you don’t fall for any of them, and if at the end of every night you sleep with me, its fine”

“Are you sure you mean that?” Peter questions not too sure “after all your forbid Happy from touching me at all”

“That’s different” Tony argues “first of all, he is not an Avenger, and second, he fucked you in MY car and got all the seats stained with cum”

Peter laughs thinking jealousy looks cute on Tony “In his defense, It was all my idea, I had to push all the right buttons for him to agree, don’t be hard on him”

“I’ll consider it, but I don’t make any promises”

Peter gets pulled into another quick kiss “Alright, alright. So we have to talk with the rest of the team?”

“Yes, but…” tony looks at the clock on the wall “ It’s really late, let’s do it tomorrow, right now we should stay here and sleep”

“I think is really early” Peter says running a hand down from Tony’s neck to the man’s cock playing with it until slowly comes back to life.

“You’re gonna drain me out Peter”

“That’s the idea” Peter winks at Tony who rolls his eyes laughing

“Fine, then let’s not waste anymore time”

***

_At the same time in another part of the tower…_

Thor opened his eyes abruptly. The light of the plasma TV of the living room burnt his eyes for a bit as he dried the saliva that dripped from his mouth and into one of the cushions.

“Damn” he said realizing he fell asleep. Right now the TV was broadcasting again the same football game he watched earlier.

The god decided to wait on the living room for Peter to get back home so they could finally celebrate the boy’s approval to go to Asgard. Thor looked at the TV and realized it was 11:48 pm. He scratched his head; there is no way Peter could have gotten back and him not realizing it.

“Ammm..Jarvis?” He says not really used to the AI of the tower, he barely used it so far so he jumps when the voice answers from the speakers

“Yes Sir, how can I help you?”

“Can you tell me where is Peter? Or if he got back?” the gods says checking his phone but there were no new messages or calls at all

“Mr. Parker got back around 4 of this afternoon; right now he is with Mr. Stark on his private studio” the AI says not realizing that the comment made Thor get filled with jealousy and anger.

“I see” Thor decides to dig deeper into his wound “can you tell me exactly what they are doing?”

“I’m sorry, I’m not allowed to describe their activities with detail, all I can say is that the sock on the doorknob protocol is on. Do you wish me to give them a message for tomorrow early?”

Thor smiles, full of anger “Yes, please tell Peter that I say thanks for spending the afternoon with me, and tell Tony that he can shove his apology all the way up his ass”

“Message received” the AI said “they will get it early in the morning, anything else?”

“No, that’s all” Thor starts to walk away “wait, Jarvis, can you check if Steve is up? And if he is can you ask him to come to my bedroom right away?”

A few seconds of silence and then the AI spoke again “Mr. Rogers will meet you there in a few minutes”

“Alright thanks Jarvis”

That night, Thor took all of his anger and frustration out with Steve. The super soldier moaned and cried out being able to take all of the god’s strength. They even took it so far that Thor’s bed frame broke. And while Steve returned to his room with a sore ass and a fucked out temporary happiness, Thor couldn’t sleep well still thinking about Peter ditching him like that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's me your friend the author :) I hope you don't hate me for the delay in the upload, it really bothers me cause the internet here is so shitty and now we have to endure 3 or 4 blackouts everyday so writing and uploading have become a harder task than it should be *cries in anxiety* 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Without any more spoils all I can say it's that you will get to see way more Starker from now on, but don't worry as you saw Peter will still get to have more fun with the rest ;p remember to leave some kudos and comments, love u!


	12. Roar of Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter realized he messed things with Thor and he tries to get in good terms with him again but he doesn't know the god of thunder has some old tricks under his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter you will find:  
> Tony/Peter (anal sex. oral sex. dirty talk)  
> Thor/Peter/Tony (threesome of some sort. Edging. dirty talk. rough sex. use of magic. anal and oral sex)

Peter was taken back from his deep slumber by a soft hand caressing his hair. He slowly opened his eyes and was met with the loving gaze of a man laying right next to him on the king size bed.

“Good morning” Tony kept playing with the boy’s hair as he slowly opened more of his eyes

“Morning” Peter rubbed his eyes “You’re all dressed. What time is it?”

“Its 9:30 am” Tony answered, he leaned down and pressed a kiss on Peter’s lips leaving him with a smile when they separated “Believe me I would love to stay with you on this bed all day but I have a meeting today”

“Do you really have to go?” Peter reached for Tony’s hand when the man tried to stand up

Tony smiled with just a hint of sadness “This meeting is really important. I really can’t stay Pete. But before I go, I want to see if you can explain something that I can’t quite understand”

Peter raised an eyebrow while Tony asked for Jarvis to play the voice message. Then, Thor’s voice echoed through the speakers. The boy listened to the message and with each word a feeling of guilt grew inside of him. He forgot about their meeting.

“To be honest I have no idea why blondie would leave such a message. But since he also left a message for you I thought you might know”

“Shit” Peter scratched the back of his head “I was supposed to meet him when I got back from the park.  But I wanted to see you first and then we talked and we switched to you know…I was really focused on us that I forgot”

Tony sighed finally able to understand the reason behind the message that woke him up that morning. He had been calling for Thor but the god did not answer any of his calls or messages, even getting to the point of ignoring Jarvis. He considered going to speak with him in person but they all knew that when Thor was angry he could be even more dangerous and volatile than Hulk.

“You realize the mess we are into now?” Tony let himself fall back on the bed and looked at the ceiling “I just got on good terms with him, and for some reason he seems to be angrier with me than with you. But now that I know why I don’t really blame him for getting mad”

Peter moved closer to him. The boy threw his arm around Tony’s chest pulling him closer in a warm hug. Tony looked down at him and saw the boy had his face filled in concern and guilt.

“I’m really sorry. I can talk to him” Peter quickly mumbled “I’ll explain him everything and I’m sure he will understand”

“I hope so” Tony played with the boy’s hair as he spoke “Thor is a close friend of mine, I don’t want to be in bad terms with him”

“I’m sorry” Peter closed his eyes and pulled the man closer to him. The guilt in his chest grew. The blond has been so nice to him and yet Peter didn’t realize he wasn’t reciprocating the favor.

“Hey, it’s not that big deal. I can’t say I didn’t enjoy the fact that you came to me instead” Tony smiled “and I’m pretty sure once you explain everything to him he will understand” he pressed a kiss on the boy’s head causing Peter to lift his face so their lips could meet.

Maybe it was the fact that Peter had a morning wood and fully naked. Or maybe it was because Tony was all head over heels for him. But the kiss quickly changed from tender and slow to sloppy and wild. Peter pulled Tony back on the bed wrapping him with his legs so the man was grinding between the boy’s legs. Tony rubbed his clothed and growing erection against Peter’s filling the room with little moans and wet sounds.

 “We should get breakfast” Tony broke the kiss before getting his face pulled into another one “If we keep this up we will never leave this bed”

“And that’s a problem?” Peter gave the man a devilish and almost irresistible smile “Please, It will be quick” the boy pleaded but Tony shook his head slowly

“Peter” Tony looked directly into the boy’s eyes as he spoke “C’mon, I said no”

“Please” Peter wasted no time. He knew Tony only needed a little more of convincing. He pushed his hands down between his cock and Tony’s. He cupped the man’s now fully hard cock and jerked him off through the thin fabric of the man pajama pants “Daddy I need you”

“Fuck” Tony knew he didn’t have time. Happy was already waiting for him, they were supposed to leave in 20 minutes and he still had to take breakfast and change his clothes. He looked at the boy in front of him and slowly fell into temptation. They kissed again, Peter’s hand already made its way inside the man’s pants. Tony moaned at the soft and warm feeling around his cock “When did you become such a needy slut?”

“I’ve always been” Peter poked his tongue out and smiled at him “I thought you all knew”

Tony couldn’t hold the laughter. He looked down at Peter once again fascinated by each detail of the boy’s face never feeling so lucky to have met a guy like this. A hard tug to his cock brought him back to earth.

“Sorry, but you seemed kind of dozed off” Peter smiled pulling the cock of the man out of his pants.

“I think you keep forgetting I’m the one who takes the decisions here” with a sudden strength Tony flipped Peter so he faced the bed now. He was about to protest when the billionaire gave his ass a hard and loud smack “Raise your ass. If we do this we have to be quick”

“Yes daddy” Peter obeyed lifting his ass as much as he could. Tony already took all of his clothes off and reached for the lube he kept under his bed. Peter felt one of Tony’s fingers rub the liquid on his ass. He was about to ask the man to hurry up when, without any warning, Tony pushed his cock in a firm and slow thrust.

Even if it was just a little of lube that Tony gave him, Peter was really grateful for it. The man really meant it when he said they had to be quick, cause once Peter took his whole cock inside Tony started an assault on his ass.

“Don’t hold back, I wanna hear you” Tony said seeing how Peter tried to hold back the moans and grunts as the man searched for his relief. The man tightened his grip on Peter’s hips as he pushed himself back in.

Peter being a good boy he is, did not hold back any of the sounds anymore. The sound of their bodies clashing together was quickly muffled by the boy’s pleads for more.

“I hope you manage to cum before I do” Tony whispers in his ear “I’m not really in the mood to care if you cum or not”

“Fuck!” Peter yelled when Tony increased the force of his movements “Yes please fuck me harder”

“Beg for it Pete” Tony licked the boy’s neck before sucking onto it making sure to leave a mark on it “I know you can do better”

“Please daddy, I need your cock” Peter cried. He pushed back on Tony to get more of the man inside him. He felt his own orgasm approach as he spoke “I want your seed in me please!”

“Keep talking Peter, I’m getting close”

This was different from what they did yesterday. If they made love last night this was nothing more than carnal and blissful sex. But somehow for both of them It felt different, better than any of the other times they had done it. On those lonely nights when he had to jerk off in his room way back before being an Avenger he thought about Tony. And now being able to be with his teen crush not only sexually, but also emotionally was such a fulfilling emotion.

“Fuck daddy, fill me up with your seed” Peter turned his face so Tony could push his tongue into his mouth. Tony, already on the verge of cumming could not focus on the kiss too much. His thrusts became erratic; he kept groaning and breathing hard on Peter’s mouth. So at the end, and realizing his orgasm was just about to explode, Peter decided to push him over the edge “shoot it in me please, I wanna carry your load with me. I want everyone to see me dripping with it so they know I’m yours”

“SHIT!” That was the last drop that Tony needed to go over the edge. With a few hard thrusts and a loud groan the man started to fill Peter up with his warm seed. Tony’s groan only muffled by the loud moan of pleasure that Peter let go as he came all over the sheets once he felt the man’s cock twitch inside of him.

Both guys were out of breath. Tony cursed enjoying the feeling of Peter’s ass clench around him as the boy rode his orgasm and finally pulled out of Peter. The boy whined at the emptiness and the drips of cum that slowly dribbled between his legs.

“I hope you are happy” Tony said while getting off the bed and quickly grabbing a few clothes “I’m going to be late unless I go now”

“I’m sorry” Peter said laying on the bed admiring Tony’s body as the man changed, Once Tony was done he ran to Peter and planted a kiss on him

“You apologize a lot. I’ll have breakfast on the way don’t worry” Tony smiled at him “Have a nice day, try to talk with big guy if you can” the man walked and Peter waved at him as he left.

“I’ll try. Have a nice day too!” Peter yelled once the doors closed.

Peter threw himself back on the bed with a giant smile on his face. Then, out of nowhere his stomach made a strange sound and he realized he was really starving. Peter cursed before getting up and walking to the bathroom to take a shower before going for breakfast. And as he let the warm water run down his body he couldn’t help but to think that if this is how he would wake up from now, on then mornings would not be so bad after all.

**

That morning (like most of them) Steve was in charge of making breakfast. Clint, Thor and Bruce ate while Steve kept preparing more scrambled eggs and bacon for the members of the team that still slept.

“So I heard Nat is coming back” Bruce said “Do you have any idea of when exactly?”

“In any time this week” Clint took a sip of his coffee “Last time I spoke to her she said she was in Berlin dismantling some weapon dealers”

“So SHIELD now takes care of that stuff too?” Bruce questioned “What about the local police?”

“Apparently they sell weapons to HYDRA” Steve kept cooking as he spoke “Fury sent some agents in an effort to track the location of their headquarters while stopping their negotiations”

“I see” Bruce fixed his glasses “I was wondering…when Nat gets back are you still going to keep things up with Peter?”

“Of course” Clint answered immediately “Nat rarely stays here at the tower. And we fucked around when she was here, remember? We just have to be a bit discreet and it will work out”

“Right” Bruce whispered. His mind went back to all those times when he caught Clint fucking Steve or any other of the team, a thing that happened quite a lot.

“I hope you follow your own advice” Steve shot at the archer “The only one who has a thing for public spaces and the risk of getting caught is you”

“Guilty of all charges” Clint smiled widely. Bruce and Steve laughed but it came to Clint’s attention that Thor had not said a single thing or showed any kind of emotion at all. “So… how was your night?” a bad attempt to make the god speak and participate in their conversation. The god didn’t turn around to face him and remained silent only making a sound when he bit off the crispy bacon “Thor I asked you something”

“I know. I chose to ignore your question” he answered after a long silence

“Alright” Clint looked at Steve who raised his shoulders.

“Did something happen last night?” Bruce asked casually now curious to see what caused his friend to be in such a bad mood

“Nothing happened, that’s the problem” Thor clenched his fists around the fork and knife and Clint saw how slowly the god easily bended the metal utensils.

Clint was about to ask what he meant by that but just then Peter came in catching all of their attention.

“Good morning” he said smiling at all of them but his eyes were fixated on Thor who did not answer his greetings and did not even look up from his plate.

“Morning Peter” Steve smiled back at him “want some breakfast?”

“Sure” Peter answered, his eyes still locked on Thor

“Do you know if Tony will get up anytime soon?” Steve asked. Thor raised his head up at the question paying attention to what the boy was about to answer “I haven’t heard of him since yesterday”

Peter finally met his gaze with Thor. Both of them stared at each other for a moment while Peter gave thought to what he was about to say “I…Tony just left for a meeting. He said he was having breakfast on his way there”

“Alright then” Steve said preparing Peter’s plate. Thor’s eyes went down to his food again. Peter swallowed hard before finally addressing directly to him.

“Good Morning Thor” Peter used his name so he knew he was talking only to him. When the blond didn’t answer Clint decided to step in trying to ease some of the tension that started to fill the room.

“You should know that our little friend here is angry for some reason” the man said not realizing he was only making things worse.

Thor slammed his fists down on the table causing all of them to flinch. Laying his broken knife and fork down and his plate half empty he stood up “I’m going to my room. Don’t bother me”

Clint, Steve and Bruce shared another look but as Thor started to make his way back to his room Peter walked behind him not really taking serious what the man just said.

“Wait! Please” Peter said having to run just a bit to catch up with him “I wanted to talk with you”

Thor did not turn around or stop. Peter followed him until they were in front of the man’s room. Just then, Thor stopped and turned to finally face him.

“I think you did not hear me so I’ll repeat myself” Thor spoke in a deep and menacing voice “I’ll be in my room. I don’t want to be bothered by anyone. That includes you”

Peter stood up frozen in his place while Thor got inside his bedroom and slammed the door right on his face. The boy heard how the man put on the lock and Peter awkwardly made his way back to the kitchen were Steve, Bruce and Clint were waiting for him.

Peter knew they heard everything. After all Thor did raise his voice a lot. But Peter still appreciated when Bruce played fool and asked anyway

“So…how did it go?”

Peter faked a smile. He felt like a big piece of shit for forgetting about their meeting. “As good as it could be I guess”

“I imagine you have something to do with his bad mood” Steve asked putting a plate of food in front of him that Peter nodded before swallowing his whole plate like a beast

“Why am I not shocked at all?” Clint laughed “I hope it doesn’t have anything to do with our little chat at the park”

“For god’s sake Clint, you fucked him in the park?” Bruce asked him not believing the boldness of them man at dragging Peter to his pervert ideas.

“I never said I fucked him. We chatted a bit…and then I fucked him”

“You are unbelievable” Bruce spoke at Steve this time “Aren’t you going to say anything?”

Steve was taken by surprise at the question “I...well. Even if I would not do that, I’m sure Peter was okay with it, right?”

Bruce turned to see Peter who answered immediately “Of course! I liked it!”

Bruce’s mind couldn’t stop itself from picturing that encounter. The man found himself having a boner and looked up to see that Peter had his eyes on him.

“I-I have to leave” Bruce said. He stood up not even saying goodbye and practically ran away to him room.

“What just happened?” Peter asked

“Did you not see the tent he tried to hide?” Clint laughed “Bruce is not really open minded but he gets aroused so easily”

“Oh” Peter blushed. He never thought that Bruce also fantasized about him

“Don’t worry. He acts strange but he will be more comfortable as time passes by” Steve assured him

“But let’s not drift away from the topic” Clint’s eyes locked on peter “What did you do to make Thor so angry?”

“I…” Peter hesitated to tell him the whole story. After all, Tony suggested speaking with the whole team together to reveal their new status as…whatever they were right now. Instead Peter looked at Steve who so far was like a confident and closest friend in the tower. He wished he could tell MJ or Ned but right now Steve would have to work “Actually I wanted to talk to you. Can we go to your room or something?”

“Sure” Steve washed his hands while Peter gave the last bite to his food. The boy stated to walk away with the blond while Clint complained in the kitchen about feeling left out. Steve laughed and told Peter not to pay attention to him.

 Once again Peter found himself sitting in the same bed where he was not too long ago fucked by both Steve and Bucky. The memory brought a smile to Peter’s face and Steve also thought the same as him.

“Good times we had on this bed, right?” Steve laughed

“Yeah” Peter blushes “And I hope there will be more in the future”

Steve reciprocates with a fond smile “So, why did you wanna talk in private?”

“Remember that thing I told you? About Tony and I?” Steve nodded “Okay, well I finally faced him and told him that I love him again”

“And…?” Steve asks now really anxious to see the outcome of that messy and yet ridiculous situation only Peter could get into

“Turns out he answers my feelings back” Peter can’t contain his smile as he speaks “And we had sex and we kinda decided to be in a relationship”

Steve doesn’t answer and he really has to make an effort to hide the surprised expression on his face. He lets the boy continue his story.

 “We really haven’t talked anything yet. And we decided to tell all the team the both of us once everything is settled. But basically that’s all”

“I have to say I’m a bit surprised. But this is kind off what I expected to happen”

“Really? You figured that Tony and I would end up in some sort of relationship?” Peter tries to remember if he has ever been obvious about the crush he had on Tony since the beginning.

“Honestly. Yes” Steve pulls Peter into a hug “You really think we don’t see you have a bit of a crush on Tony?”

“And I thought I was a good pretender” Peter hides his face on his hands “I’m nervous. I’ve never done something like an open relationship. I don’t know if it will work”

“It can work. It’s all about the dynamic you take as a couple. All you have to do Is be honest with each other and be honest about what bothers you and what is off the limits”

“Sounds like you know what you are talking about” Peter comments really curious. Steve laughs again

“Because I do” Steve whispers the next sentence “Bucky and I have an open relationship”

“WHAT!?” Peter yells. He knew those 2 were close but he never expected something like that.

“Yeah. It’s good though. We fuck around but we know that at the end we belong to each other” Peter lets out a little yelp of excitement making Steve laugh even more “Stop it. Still, I don’t get why Thor is angry”.

“Well that part…” Peter looks to the ceiling trying to evade the man’s gaze “we agreed to meet yesterday when I got back from the park and well…I forgot and left him waiting”

Steve takes a deep breath “Damn it Peter”

“I know. You don’t have to say anything else, I already feel so bad” Peter whines “I tried to apologize this morning but he didn’t even want to talk to me”

“The thing with Thor is that he is a nice man. He can be sensitive and really caring. But he is also territorial, and his ego is really important to him” Steve makes a little pause before continuing “what I can imagine is that when you ditched him last night not only you hurt his feeling but his ego also got a big hit too”

“You think?” Peter asks feeling even worse than before

“It’s only speculation. But I know him well Pete. And I’m pretty sure that’s why he is mad”

“So what should I do then?”

“I think you should try speaking with him again. But try not to push him too far alright” Steve warns him “Thor has a bit of a temper”

“Guess I’ll have to do that” Peter stands up “thanks Steve. I never told you this but I really enjoy that I can talk with you like this. It really helps because I can’t talk to my friends” He leans in a gives him a quick peck on the lips

“No worries Peter” Steve says giving him a few palms on the boy’s back “Maybe you can’t speak to your friends but I want you to know that me and the rest of the team are here for you whenever you need it. We are a family, I hope you know that”

“Quite the family we are” Peter joked and both guys laugh. “Thanks again Steve!” he says before leaving the room and going back to try it again with Thor.

**

Tony’s day had been quite boring. He spent hours talking with a lot of big companies trying to convince them into funding a program for the gifted youth so they could exploit all their potential in fields like biology, chemistry and engineering. He had the money but he needed all the help to spread his new program to as many countries and territories as he could.

Some of them were happy to help. While others were hesitant considering the man’s attitude and past. That was something that put Tony in a bad mood since he has not done anything wrong these last few years.

He spent most of the meeting thinking about Peter. His hair, his face, his lips, his cute body and specially his perfect ass. A lot of times he had to shake his head off to focus back on the meeting.

Once he was finally done he practically asked Happy to run all the red lights and to get him as fast as he could to the tower. The desire of wanting to see Peter again, to hold him in his arms and to have their bodies colliding against each other drove the man impatient. Something that immediately bothered him once he returned was the quietness of the place. Usually the living room was filled with the sounds of the TV and the usual laughter and yelling. But this time he was greeted by Peter who sat on the bed looking at his reflection on the TV screen.

“Peter?” The man asked bringing the boy’s attention to him. For some reason he seemed to be sad or tired. Not the usual Peter he liked.

“Hi” Peter tried to smile “how was your day?”

“Boring, I had a hard time to focus” Tony walked and sat next to Peter and pulled him into a hug “How was YOUR day? For some reason I feel you are sad or something”

“Well” Peter sighed “I tried to talk to Thor this morning and all afternoon but he refuses to speak to me or to even open the door to talk face to face. He even slammed his fist against the door to scare me off.  Clint and Bruce immediately left and encouraged me to do the same but I decided to stay here in case he comes out” the boy raises his shoulders “I really feel bad and I can’t even apologize”

Tony stood up. A decided expression on his face as the man made his way to the god’s room. Peter a bit shocked at first followed him really confused about the man’s sudden actions

“What are you doing?” he asked. Tony kept the pace with a clenched jaw. He was not tolerating the god’s behavior, especially if it hurt Peter somehow

“I’m done with his act of angry kid. I’m putting him on his place” Tony plants his feet in front of Thor’s room. He slams his fist on the door four times but there is no answer. He does it again and this time a yell and an angry roar can be heard from the inside.

“I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!” the voice echoed through the door. Tony, now angrier keeps a constant slam of his fist on the door while he speaks.

“Thor open the fucking door!. Peter and I wanna talk to you” Tony said. A second later a lod slam from the other side of the door made Peter and Tony flinch. Thor threw something at the door and Peter saw how Tony got angry at the action.

“Stop acting like a fucking child” Tony’s voice now matching the same tone as Thor’s “Poor me. Peter stood me up and I couldn’t fuck him. Your life has to be really sad for you to act like this just because a teen decided to jump on somebody else’s cock. Could it be that the god of thunder and prince of Asgard is just a mere joke of a ma-“

Tony’s sentence was cut midway. The door was opened and immediately Tony found himself being pushed against the opposite wall. The man lost his breath when his back hit the hard concrete and Peter yelped when Thor easily lifted Tony’s body by his neck.

“DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE TO SPEAK LIKE THAT TO ME!” Thor yells right in front of Tony’s face. Tony tried to loosen the grip of the god’s hands around his neck but he was no match for him.

Peter had to intervene once he saw Tony’s face go red with every second and Thor seemed not to care at all still choking him

“Let him go please!” Peter said grabbing the blonds’ arms and trying to pull them away from Tony. Thor grunted but still kept doing it. Peter changed his voice now more like plead “Please Thor. You’re hurting him! He is your friend. Thor please stop! STOP!”

The yelling seemed to be the solution. Once Peter raised his voice Thor faced the boy and stopped a second to process the terrified expression on his face. His eyes went from Peter to Tony who struggled to keep consciousness and once Thor finally realized what he was going he set the other man free from his grip.

Tony fell on the floor panting for air. His hands rubbing his neck as he coughed and gasped for air. Thor still into shock took a few seconds before kneeling next to his friend.

“Fuck Stark I’m sorry” the god said placing a hand on his shoulder “I got so angry I lost it for a second. I’m sorry”

Tony still tried to recover his breath but he looked up at Thor. There was no anger on his face, but instead a faint smile appeared on it. And while Peter didn’t know why he was smiling after being almost choked to unconsciousness Thor realized that he fell for Tony’s trap.

“Now –cough cough- you will listen to us” Tony said. Thor cursed and stood up. He walked inside his bedroom but this time he didn’t close the door.

Peter helped Tony to stand up and after checking if the man was really ok he went inside with Tony closing the door behind them. The atmosphere on the room was tense. Thor and Tony stared at each other fiercely but said nothing. The god sat on the edge of his bed while Tony took a small chair on a corned while Peter sat in the middle of them trying not to die from the awkwardness he felt.

“There was no need to provoke me like that” Thor broke the silence, his voice expressionless “I could have really hurt you”

“First of all, I had it under control. I could have called on of my suits if I wanted to” Tony smiled widely “And second, it worded didn’t it? We are finally talking”

Thor looked at Peter and then looked away at some books he had on a desk “Then talk. Nothing you can say will make me change my mind about how I feel”

Peter looked at Tony who nodded at him. A signal he took as an encouragement to speak. Once again Peter repeated for the 12th time the same speech he gave the blond through the door but this time face to face.

He apologized for ditching on their plans. He explained the whole situation saying he forgot about it since he got tired from the park (a lie) and he left out some stuff like the multiple fuck session he engaged with Tony once he returned.

Thor did face Peter until the boy got to the part when he explained how he and Tony came clear with their feelings for each other. Once Peter started Thor’s eyes were glued to him while he shot some quick glances at Tony who gave some affirmations to help Peter out as he explained last night events.

Once he was done Peter started to apologize for the 13th time that day. Once again the room went completely silent again. Thor took a deep breath and after he exhaled he broke into a loud laughter.

Peter looked at Tony who was also staring at him. Both of them looked confused at the god who was on tears from the laughter. It took around two minutes for him to finally calm down again. After whipping the tears from his eyes Thor broke the silence.

“Damn. I can’t be mad at you” the blond said “Not after something like that”

“So…you accept my apology?” Peter asked still unsure

“Yes and no” Thor stood up “I forgive you both. But I still think you don’t understand how I felt”

“Would you be so kind to explain us then?” Tony used his sarcastic voice again but Thor didn’t seem to mind

“You see. First, you caused this whole drama about not letting Peter go to Asgard. You apologized and we all agreed to share Peter fairly. But then what happens? Peter leaves me waiting and goes to you even after I called dibs on him earlier that day”

“Wait, you guys call dibs on me?” Peter asked but Thor goes on not paying attention to him.

“I felt neglected. I think you need to understand that feeling” Thor stood in front of Tony now “To know that Peter is fucking someone else when he should be fucking with you”

Tony did not bat an eye and instead answered in complete calm “And what do you suggest”

Thor smiled and went to his closet. He came back with a box in hand and pulled a pair of golden handcuffs with rubies and emeralds incrusted on it “This is a gift from Loki. I never used them but I think this is the perfect time to try them”

“Try what?” Peter got a bit nervous in anticipation to know what the god planned to do.

“I’m gonna need compensation. And I’m gonna take the chance to make Tony see how I felt so I can fully forgive both of you. So, what do you say?”

“If he is okay with it then so am I” Tony said looking at peter. Thor also turned to see him and Peter felt a knot grow on his throat.

“I-I’m ok with it” he manages to answer with a trembling voice “What are you going to do with those?”

“Oh sweetheart these are not for you” Thor clapped his hands together “Tony if you could be so kind to put your hands behind the back of the chair”

“You see” Thor spoke as he walked behind Tony and handcuffed him in a position so the man’s arms were completely restrained “They are special, not like those silver weak things that Clint likes to use. These ones are enchanted and they will not break no matter how much you try to. Used to restrain some of the most dangerous villains, but my brother found another function”

Tony removed on his seat and tried to test the strength of the magical handcuffs. Apparently what the god said was true. No matter how much he tried to move his hands the metal would not show a bit of a sign of giving in. And if those were used to restrain asgardians then a regular human had no opportunity at all.

“Once we have that settled let’s go with you” Thor turned and looked at Peter “Undress. Now” the god said with a deep voice and Peter knows that’s an order.

Peter quickly got undressed. As he did, Thor pulled out another thing from the box, a golden vase with gems. Peter recognized it but made no comment at all. Thor placed the vase right next to Tony and with 3 little taps on one of the emeralds the objects started to release a sweet scent.

“Um what is that?” Tony asked. The smell quickly invaded his nose and filled the room.

“Something that will help us relax” Thor smiled knowing exactly what it will do later. Peter was fully naked on the bed and Thor got rid of his clothes as he walked up to him

“Usually I would take care of you, paying attention to your needs and looking for you to have a nice time” Thor took Peter by his jaw made the boy whine and turn his face so their gazes met. The gods’ eyes are different from the other times. This time the blue in them has a hint of dark, like a predator looking at his prey “But apparently you like when men treat you like an object. So I’m gonna do that”

Peter swallows hard. Then Thor pushed Peter down to his knees so he could push his cock right in front of his face.

“Outside the bedroom you can treat me as your friend. But here” Thor took a handful of the boy’s hair “You will refer to me as your king and do whatever I say. Understood?”

Peter’s eyes went to Tony who was looking at him in return. Thor pulled the boy’s hair to get an answer out of him and to bring the boy’s attention back to him “Your king asked you a question”

“U-understood, my king” Peter felt the grip on his hair loose a bit

“Perfect. Now suck my cock” Thor ordered. Peter opened his mouth hesitant about the man’s new behavior. He took the tip inside of his mouth and flicked his tongue on the underside. Thor moaned and closed his eyes letting the boy’s jaw get more comfortable.

Once Peter was midway through it Thor placed his hands on the back of Peter’s head and smashed his cock all the way in. Peter’s first instinct was to gag. He coughed and gagged covering more and more of the man’s cock with saliva. Peter’s hands went to the man’s hip and tried to push him away but the god had more strength.

Peter looked up and was answered by a big grin on the man’s face. Thor kept him in his place, not moving his hips or anything. He let his full manhood rest on Peter’s throat as it grew harder.

“Nice Peter. I always liked how good you are at sucking my whole cock” Thor looked at Tony “You might not know what I’m talking about since my cock is way bigger than yours. But you can imagine”

Tony clenched his jaw “No need to brag about your size. I can also make him gag just like you”

“I don’t think so” Thor pulled his cock out. The member wet and fully covered with saliva that slowly dripped to the floor. Peter gasped for air and coughed spitting more saliva to the bundle below him.

Tony knew what Thor was trying to do. After all, the blonde was right. He had a bigger cock in girth and length. Not to mention the physique of the man was absolutely flawless. But what bothered him the most was the fact that he was getting hard from seeing him treat Peter that way.

“Do you like your king’s cock?” Thor asked Peter who finally regained his breath

“Yes my king” Peter answered

“Tell Tony how much you like it” Peter’s eyes go wide not expecting such a request “Don’t give me that look. I was the recording. You enjoyed when Bucky treated you like this. So do it”

Peter swallows and looks at Tony who has an expression of anger and awkwardness at his face

“I don’t like to repeat myself Peter” Thor warns. Peter not knowing what the man will be capable of at the moment decided to obey

“I really like it”

Thor shook his head “Not enough. Do it properly or I’ll have you gag on it again and believe me, I won’t have the same consideration”

Peter nodded “I really like it my king. I like the feeling of it on my mouth”

“That’s my boy. Now look at Tony while you tell him how much you love my cock”

The room was filled with the scent of the vase. Like the last time the 3 men slowly succumbed to the effects of it without realizing it. Peter was starting to get dizzy and for some reason unbeknownst to him his cock and ass started to ache for some friction of contact.

One thing for sure, the scent helped Peter loose his tongue and he had not much of a hard time obeying that last order. While he looked right into Tony’s eyes and slowly jerking the god’s cock he spoke in a soft voice “I love Thor’s cock. It’s so big and thick. It tastes amazing as well. I really enjoy sucking it”

Tony having the vase right next to him already fell for its effects.  His cock was hard as a rock in his pants. It felt restrained; he wanted to touch it, to jerk off. Maybe even stand up and get Peter to suck on his cock just like he did with Thor. The handcuffs kept him from doing all the things he wanted to do. The man felt a wave of hotness all over his body and made him want to get rid of every piece of clothing and to have something against his skin.

“You are doing amazing Peter” Thor ran his thumb on Peter’s left cheek not paying attention to Tony who kept removing on his seat trying to get some friction anywhere “Now suck on it again. Get it nice and wet because I’m not using lube on you today”

Peter also lost interest in Tony. His full attention focused on the big cock in front of him. He took Thor again with no difficulty inside of his mouth. The man’s cock felt better now, and for some reason Peter felt like he had to suck on it like his life depended on it.

“Fuck yeah, that’s what I’m talking about” the god moaned “I hope you know how lucky you are. Many men and women would do anything to have this opportunity. To suck on my cock and to have my glorious seed”

Peter was doing such a good job that the god had to focus on not falling from the pleasure that was sent up to his spine. The boy was eager to do all the job bobbing and gagging on it. Peter had the desperate need to get cum out of it and the god could feel it.

Thor was dangerously close to reach his orgasm. He even forgot about the treatment he was supposed to give Peter but he had something to prove this time and not even the best blowjob he got so far would make him forget it.

“You’re about to make me cum” Thor moaned “You want me to shoot it on your face or inside your mouth?”

Peter did not answer. He moaned around Thor and kept sucking increasing the speed and hollowing his cheeks. Thor looked at Tony when he finally came. The god exaggerated the moan that escaped his mouth and made sure that he and Tony locked their eyes together as he emptied his balls on the boy’s warm and wet mouth.

Peter felt the spurt of cum hit the back of his throat. It was amazing, the taste was like nothing before and Peter only thought about swallowing as much as he could. The boy reached his orgasm without even realizing it until he stopped shooting his cum which landed on the god’s feet.

Thor pushed Peter down so his face was just a few centimeters from the floor. He pushed his feet right bellow his mouth “Clean it bitch. You got me dirty with you cum”

“Y-yes my king” Peter said before licking the cum of Thor’s foot. Even his own juices tasted amazing.

“Don’t swallow” Thor helped Peter get up and pulled Peter until they were right in front of Tony. The brunette man tried to move so he could be closer to them but the handcuffs kept him in place “Open your mouth for Tony”

Peter did it. And Tony moaned loudly at the pool of cum that was gathered on the boy’s mouth

“Fuck” Tony cursed. He moved trying to get closer to him. To kiss and swap their cum but Thor pushed the man back on the chair

“No no no” Thor laughed “You’re not getting anything today”

“Please Thor” Tony pleaded; something that almost never happened. The god knew it was the effect from the smoke but he wanted to savoir the moment “Please take these handcuff off me, I’ll do anything please”

Thor laughed loudly “Your words won’t get you anywhere” Thor planted a kiss on Peter’s mouth. The blond tasted his and Peter’s seed and he felt his cock grow hard once again “Swallow” he said once they broke the kiss

Peter nodded and swallowed the rests of cum in his mouth. Once he was done he shared a bright smile to both men “Thanks for your seed my king” Peter whined “I need more my king, please fuck me”

“I appreciate your enthusiasm slut. But we are far from done. Get on the bed” Peter practically ran and threw himself on the bed. Tony on the other hand kept whining and begging for Thor to release him “Fuck Tony, shut the fuck up”

The god grabbed his own jockstrap from the floor. He made a ball with it and waited for Tony to beg again so he could push it in. The brunette man felt humiliated to be shut by another man’s underwear but for some reason he felt his cock leak faucets into his underwear.

“Much better. Now prepare to see Peter take on my cock” Thor was surprised to see Peter had already 2 of his fingers inside of him. The boy was scissoring himself in preparation to take Thor’s cock “Nice, I love that you get ready for your king”

“Please” Peter moans when the man got on top of him. Every single spot where their bodies rubbed together felt like fire and ice. It sent a shiver of pleasure and relief to both guys.

“I love when you beg. But I thought I made myself clear that this time you don’t matter” Thor maneuvered with Peter’s legs and pushed them up to the boy’s shoulders. Peter cried from the pain the stretching caused, but thanks to his flexibility it soon eased and the need for cock took over once again.

“You’re going to break my legs” Peter said and Thor laughed at the comment. The god aligned the head of his cock to Peter’s entrance

“You should worry about me breaking other things” and with that comment and a charming smile Peter yelled in both pain and pleasure when Thor slammed his whole cock inside of him.

Peter came once again. He did not shoot as much as the first time but the boy’s body shivered as he shot another load this time on his abs and chest. Thor didn’t complain or quarrel the boy for doing so. Instead that encouraged the god to start to fuck the hell out of him.

“You’re really tight Peter” Thor moaned between thrusts “I thought maybe one of the guys might have stretch you out but I guess I’ll have to do it myself”

Peter’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. Thor had fucked him rough before but this time the god did not hold back in any term. Peter could only pray for not breaking as the blond slammed in and out of him with no mercy at all.

“When I’m done I’m gonna leave your ass gapping wide and deep as a chasm” Thor whispered but loud enough for Peter to hear “You will be begging for my cock after I’m done with you slut”

Peter whined. His tongue hanged out of his mouth and he panted making him look like a dog, no, more like a bitch in heat getting just what he asked. The boy could not articulate any words. Instead he made sure to moan loudly whenever Thor pushed back in to let him know he craved for more.

“Yes Peter moan for me” Thor’s fucking got more intense. The blond even swore he could see a little bump show up on the boy’s abdomen whenever he pushed in “How does it feel to be fucked by the mighty Thor? Do you enjoy knowing that I could break your little body and ass whenever I want to?”

Peter’s cock twitched at the dirty talk Thor was giving him. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to ask the god to break him, to destroy him but he couldn’t do it. His head was a mess with the constant waves of pleasure that took over him.

Thor checked on Tony. The other man was a different kind of mess. His face was red, covered in a blush. Thor could clearly see the outline of Tony’s hard cock and a wet spot that grew slowly. The billionaire was so desperate that he was shamelessly bucking his hips up to get some friction on his underwear.

“Pathetic” was the comment that came to Thor’s mind after seeing his friend in that state. He gave a last thrust and pulled his cock out of Peter. The boy quickly complained asking for Thor to fill him again “Shut up. Get up and get on all fours facing Tony but don’t touch him”

Peter crawled off the bed and stopped a few steps away from Tony. One look at the man’s eyes and Peter lifted his hand to try to touch the man’s cock. A sharp pain on his ass brought him back to reality. Thor started to fuck him recklessly once again but this time he held Peter’s hand on his back

“I told you not to touch him” Thor emphasized with a loud and hard spank. Peter clenched around Thor who is encouraged to give the boy a full round of spanking as he fucked into him “Can’t really blame you, you’re a slut after all”

“Y-yes I am” Peter whined. His cock leaking pre-cum once again “Oh yes! Fuck me please”

“Look at Tony” Thor whispers in Peter’s ear “He is so hard and he can’t do anything about it. But I feel pity for you. Your cock is so hard and all you can do it’s to wait to come from my cock”

Peter whines. Tears started to roll from his eyes “Please fuck the cum out of me”

“I will. But first admit to Tony that you love this. That you like being fucked by someone bigger and stronger than you”

“It’s true” Peter said between the moans and the crying “I love to be used like this. I do! I’m sorry” he looked at Tony when he apologized. The brunette man grunted not being able to speak because of the jockstrap in his mouth but the look on his eyes said everything that he couldn’t.

Thor had a smile on his face as he kept on fucking the words out of Peter “No need to apologize sweetheart. This is who you are. A little bitch that’s too cocky for its own good” Thor fucked him harder, the god felt his won release slowly reach to him again “But I know who you are and what you like. And once we get to Asgard I’ll fuck you in front of my court so they know too. You would love that right?”

Peter’s head was spinning. The man’s thrusts hit just on the right place sending a strong wave of pleasure right to Peter’s cock “Yes! Please just let me cum” Peter tried to move his arms to touch himself but Thor kept them on the boy’s back.

“I’m going to pound you and breed you” Thor continued, his orgasm closer and closer with each thrust and Peter looking for another way to reach his own release, pushed back to get impaled deeper “And everyone will see you gasping and riding on my cock wishing they were in your place”

“I –ugh! I can’t” Peter cried “I can’t hold it anymore! Shit, shit, shit” Peter yelled and made all kind of obscene sounds combined with the sloppy sounds of Thor’s cock as it went in and out of him.

“I’m gonna cum inside you” Thor declared. His thrust got erratic but they kept the same force. The blond had his body covered in sweat, a real image worthy of a god. His pecs bounced with every thrust and Peter could no longer control himself.

“T-too much I can’t” Peter looked right at Tony’s eyes “I need t-to FUCK!!” the boy cursed when he finally felt his third and most intense orgasm of the night. Thor came at the same time filling the boy’s ass at the moment Peter covered the floor with his seed.

Thor kept his cock deep inside Peter so it reached as deep as it could. The vase made its job because both Peter and Thor shivered and went to another place when the waves of pleasure passed through them. And no to mention the amounts of cum that Thor was giving him.

Peter’s ass soon got so filled with cum that Thor had to pull his cock out. Cum dripped out from it splashing on the floor. The boy collapsed on the floor while breathing hard not being able to hold himself up without help.

Thor took the chance to admire at the gaping and cum oozing ass Peter had at the moment. Proud of himself he went down and planted a kiss on Peter’s back praising his how good he was.

“You were amazing Peter” the god had said. He collected some of Peter’s cum from the floor and went to Tony. Pulling the jockstrap of the man’s mouth he replaced them with his cum covered fingers.

Tony moaned around them and Thor felt the man’s tongue flick around them sucking and collecting as much cum as he could “Enjoy it, cause you will not get anything more than that”

When Thor pulled his fingers out Tony spoke in something between a whisper and a whine “You got what you wanted. Now free me so I can take care of myself” the man ordered trying to regain at least a bit of his dignity and authority

Thor answered with a laugh and a few pats on the brunette’s shoulder “My friend I think you still don’t know how I felt. Maybe a few more rounds and I’ll consider your offer”

“You bastard” Tony cursed shooting a glare full of anger and frustration

“I hope you don’t get any hard feelings after we are done. Remember you were the first one to screw up. You are up for more Pete? I want to fuck you while Tony begs for me to release him”

Maybe it was all thanks to the magic of the vase. Or maybe it was all because he was indeed a slut. But once Peter heard those words he raised his head quickly with a big smile on his face “Yes please”

“That’s my boy” Thor said lifting him and throwing him back on the bed for another session that would sure leave Peter not being able to sit and walk for days 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! sorry for the late upload. I had my reasons, mostly because i started a new semester and damn so far it's been taking lots of my time and it got me so stressed that I was really not in the mood to write. But here it is the new chapter :) I hope you liked it and leave kudos and comments! :3
> 
> Also I wanted to say that i teamed up with downeytown who's another writer here so she helps me with corrections on older chapters. So far we fixed the chapters from 1 to 5 but as we go on I'll keep uploading them and i'll make sure to add a note at the beginning so you know which ones have been reviewed.
> 
> Aaaand, if you got some time make sure to check some of downeytown's fanfic. She has some really hot stuff and I'm sure you will love it as much as you love mine :). Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, lots of love.


	13. Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Tony go out on their first date. An unexpected visitor might be able to bring some mischief into the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you will find:  
> Peter/Tony (footjob, fingering, public sex)  
> Clint/Peter (oral sex/rimming)

Tony read the news on his tablet as he did every morning, his cup of warm coffee on his right hand while he read an interesting case of a mass detention of an illegal group of weapon dealers somewhere in Europe. It would have been a good way to start his day excluding the fact that every time he looked up he found Steve, Clint, Sam and Bucky quickly looking away and trying to play natural. All of these while Thor prepared some bacon with an overflowing good mood that no one could explain.

Everybody knew what happened yesterday, the recordings were accessible to anyone of the team, and if they did not watch them, Tony was sure that the loud cries of Peter and the animal grunts of Thor could be heard in the tower all night long. At the end, and after hours of not being allowed to even relieve himself, Thor set Tony free of his restrains but did not let Peter do anything to him and made the boy stay with him that night to enjoy in an infinity of ways that stayed on video for everybody to see.

The golden question was “Is the feud finally over between Thor and Tony?” The second the billionaire came into the dining room the rest of the team who got there earlier suddenly went silent. To make things worse, Thor came in 10 minutes after, shirtless and apparently looking his best with a giant grin and vociferating about how tired he was form the lack of sleep causing the rest of the guys to shoot glares and whisper to each other as girls in high school usually do.

“Thor, can you give me some of your bacon?” Tony asked the god and offered his plate

“Sure Stark, Peter sure ate lots of my meat last night” the god joked earning a little roll of eyes from the man. “You must be tired too” Thor pulled 3 pieces and placed them on the man’s plate

Clint and Steve shared a look that did not escape Tony’s sight. The brunette placed his plate and coffee down and confronted the rest of the team. “I would really appreciate if you had the balls to ask what you are all wondering instead of stare and whisper” Tony said in a tone full of disgust and irony

Clint, Sam and Steve looked at each other and resume their eating not wanting to rise a conflict but Bucky on the other hand goes straight to the point.

“Are you guys finally good or still with your shit?” Bucky asked. Thor turns around and looks at Tony who takes that as a clue to be the one who answer.

“We are good now” Tony faked a smile, not because he does not mean what he said, but because he is not in the mood “Actually we just became best friends, sorry Steve you are in second place now”

The guys laughed a little and Thor smiled at them before adding, “Guess I’m the favorite blond now” Steve played the offended role and Bucky comforted him telling him how he will always be his favorite.

“So…where is Peter?” Clint asked in the middle of the laughter

“In my room, the poor guy must be exhausted” Thor said with a hint of pride in his voice

“Can’t blame him” Steve commented “I think everybody in the tower heard all three of you last night”

“You might mean two, it was only Peter and I” Thor corrected

“Who cares? You were loud. I even considered going to your room and ask you guys to keep it down a little” Clint complained

“Liar” Bucky blurted out “You would have end up joining them”

Clint winked at Bucky in response “You know me so well”

“Hey at least you got to fuck the kid, I’m still waiting for my turn” Sam rolled his eyes “whenever I ask for my chance he’s already sleeping with one of you”

“Not our fault, you should be faster” Thor joked before taking a bite of his crispy bacon

Sam stood up of his chair and declared loudly “Then I ask the kid for me today!”

“Sorry but I’m keeping Peter for myself today” Tony said and Sam slammed his hand on the table

“Not fucking fair. I just called dibs you can’t just ignore that, it’s not like you have any special treatment” the man said frustrated

“Yes I do” Tony took a sip of his coffee and looked at all of them “I was supposed to wait for Peter to tell you guys, but we just got into an open relationship”

Forks, spoons and knifes are slammed on the table. Suddenly everybody started talking over each other, some expressed surprise, others frustration and then there was Bucky asking for Steve for the 10 $ they bet when this whole thing started.

“Silence” Thor said “SILENCE!” he yelled finally getting the place quiet “let the man explain himself”

“Thank you” Tony took a deep breath and continued, “Peter and I spoke last 2 days ago, and we can’t deny there is some sort of feelings between us. Therefore, the next rational thing to do in these cases is to start a relationship, but his age will not let us be officials on the public eye. Moreover, he and I both enjoy the agreement we have with him being shared with the rest of the team so if that’s what you are worried about then you must know you will still be able to fuck with him”

Clint who seemed more relaxed after the last statement spoke “So he’s still our fuck toy?” Tony nodded “So… it’s like the relationship Bucky and Steve have?”

“You could say so” Tony replied, “We still haven’t discussed the details, but when we do you’ll know”

“I still don’t see why I can’t have him today” Sam said

“Because I say so and I’m the boyfriend so I get the last call” Tony replied a bit tired in a sassy tone. He saw that everybody was looking behind him and he turned to see a very blushed and ashamed Peter in a t-shirt so oversized that it covers his waist

“Hi” Peter said, eyes glued on Tony who almost choked on his coffee

“P-Peter, good morning” Tony tried to play it cool, failing miserably

“Amm I don’t want to be rude but did you just call yourself my boyfriend?” Peter asked biting his lower lip trying to hide a smile.

Tony was the one to blush this time; he turned around to be met by the rest of the team who stared with smiles on their faces enjoying the fact that the billionaire struggled to find the words.

“W-well I think it is the appropriate term since we said we would be in a relationship, but if you think it’s not okay to use it I would not mi-“ Tony was interrupted when Peter hugged him from behind

“I like it” Peter said and the team could not help but to tease the happy couple with cheers and claps.

“Nevermind, after seeing this I can’t complain at all” Sam whispered, Bucky pulled him closer and after whispering something on his ear the dark skinned man smiled.

“I thought we were supposed to tell everybody together” Peter questioned his now boyfriend

“Yeah well, I’m sorry but they dragged the words out of me” Tony said

“Right” Steve smiled “You totally endured our hard interrogation” The team laughed.

“Now that we are all good, and thinking that I might have to call dibs with a few days of anticipation, when are you two supposed to leave to Asgard?” Sam asked Thor

The god looked at his phone to check the day “In about…5 days, we leave on Friday and come back on Sunday”

“Make sure to bring with you some of those sweets you brought the last time” Clint said

“I’ll bring all of you some gifts don’t worry” Thor reassured them. The god looked at Peter “You still wanna go, right?”

Peter nodded “Of course” he then looked at Tony “I mean if I’m still allowed”

Tony smiled “You are, don’t worry, but we still have to set up the rules before you go”

“Anyway” Clint stood up “I’m going to my room, I’m freaking tired, couldn’t sleep last night I don’t know why” he said shooting a glare at Thor and Peter.

“Sorry” Peter and Thor said at the same time but with a little smile on their faces.

“You got any plans for today?” Peter asked Steve

“I don’t think so; I’ll just chill or something”

“Actually, I just told Sam we could spend the afternoon with him, since Peter is busy I thought we could help him release some tension” Bucky added with a grin and Steve shook his head

“I see, well I wouldn’t mind helping him” Steve said before turning his face to Peter “And you? You must be really tired now”

“Not really” Peter stretched his arms “I have a really good stamina thanks to my powers so I’m filled with energy”

“Oh what it was to be young and full of life” Thor said with melancholy

“Shut up, you are literally in the best shape out of all of us” Sam shouted

“I know, I just needed to be reassured” Thor stood up “I’ll be in the living room watching a movie”

“So I was thinking” Tony leaned closer to Peter “Since you are so full of life and energy, would you like to spend the day with me?”

“Of course” Peter smiled and Tony took the chance to seal a quick kiss “Let me go take a bath and change to my own clothes” Peter stood up “I’ll see you in your studio in a while!” the boy said before leaving.

“So are you guys going to...?” Tony turned and realized that Steve, Bucky and Sam were long gone and just like the rest they left all the dirty dishes behind “Animals, I live with animals” he said taking every dish in his hands.

***

Peter took a long and relaxing hot shower and changed into something casual, one of his nerdy t-shirts with a joke about chemistry and some sweatpants. After all, he was sure he and Tony would lose their clothes as soon as they were alone in his studio.

He left his room and ran his way to Tony’s studio when he crashed against Clint “Oh I’m so sorry Mr. Barton!”

Clint looked at Peter and stared for a couple of seconds before speaking “Don’t worry…y-you”

“Are you okay? I thought you would be asleep by now since Thor and I didn’t let you sleep last night” The boy joked and he could swear he saw a little click on Clint’s face when he mentioned Thor.

“Thor, yeah my dear and beloved friend. Actually I was on my way to my room right now” Clint said. Peter felt that something was odd but he could not find what it was so he took the comment as a mere joke.

“But isn’t your room on the other side of the tower? Down the living room to the left” Peter asked, pointing the way

“Right” Clint laughed “I’m so clumsy but what can you expect from me, after all I’m just a man with a bow, thanks kid” Clint took a long look at Peter, his eyes roamed from his feet to his head then a grin appeared on his face “Now I get it”

“I’m sorry, what?” Peter asked but Clint already made his way to his room. Peter still confused walked on the other direction to Tony’s studio. He knocked two times and waited for the man to tell him to come in.

Once inside he saw a fully dressed Tony sitting on his desk doing something with his phone “Hey there” The man said looking up at him

“Hey” Peter signaled at his body “a little bit overdressed, I thought I was going to spend the whole day with you”

“You are” Tony said taking a few steps until he was in front of Peter. He took the boy’s chin and lifted up so they were staring at each other “Do you think that the only thing I know how to do is to fuck?”

“Yes. I mean, no” Peter said without thinking causing Tony to laugh

“I mean I know I’m an international playboy, but I’m more than that you know? I’m a billionaire, engineer, one of the most intelligent men in this word…”

“And one of the most humble too” Peter added to the list “So, we are not going to fuck?”

“I never said that” Tony grabbed Peter’s ass with one his hands and squeezed hard earning a little moan from the boy “I just thought that since I already called myself your boyfriend we should start doing stuff that boyfriends do besides fucking. I want to take you out for a while, if you want to. Not that I would mind staying here fucking you all day long” he says pushing his hands inside Peter’s underwear feeling the flesh of the boy’s ass

“Mgn” Peter moans but shakes his head trying to recover his focus “I want to go out with you”

“Perfect, it’s a date then” Tony slapped Peter’s ass before pulling the boy’s pants up again “We’re going to a restaurant I know, it’s pretty exclusive and almost impossible to find a reservation but I moved some strings”

“Oh” Peter looked at himself and realized the mistake he made with his outfit choice “I should go change, I look trashy”

“Not at all, you look perfect as always” Tony says plating a kiss on his forehead “and It helps to corroborate our alibi in case someone asks”

“Alibi? For what?”

“I’m a grown ass man who is not related to you at all taking you to dinner. People will think either I am your sugar daddy or that I am a molester. So take this” the man said giving Peter his ID of Stark industries

“My ID?” Peter asked putting it on around his neck, “I haven’t used it since last summer”

“I know. But if someone asks I’ll say I’m having a job interview with a really promising intern”

Peter laughed a bit but agreed on the lie. They took the elevator and got inside one of the cars already waiting for them in front of the elevator.

“Hey Sir, Hello Peter” Happy greeted them when they got it “where are we going today?”

“To Carmine’s” Tony said and Happy without another word started driving. Tony took the remote and pressed a button and a black screen rose in the middle of them giving Peter and Tony more privacy.

“Is this what you usually do?” Peter asked

“I beg your pardon?”

“On dates. Is this what you usually do? You try to impress the other person doing a reservation on a fancy place like it’s nothing?”

Tony smiled “I do. It usually impressed the other one and in most cases, it works. Most of times they already offer themselves to me right here in my car”

Peter chuckled “That’s so trashy. Thank god my aunt raised me well enough to know that I should not undress for a man with a big wallet” Tony laughed along

“Thank god for your aunt” Tony leaned closer and placed his arm around Peter’s shoulder “But I wonder if you will be able to resist to my other tactics”

They spent the rest of their trip like that, small talking about the stuff they saw. The half of it Tony asked Peter about the places that he visited in the city and took notes of the places that he might like to visit for future dates. The man stared at Peter as the boy described some funny stories about him and his friends, Tony enjoyed the way Peter’s face lit up whenever he talked about something that excited him.

“We’re here” Happy announced pulling Tony back to reality. He and Peter thanked him and got off the car and into a tall building. Peter felt overwhelmed by the amount of people around him and he had to stop himself from grabbing Tony’s hand. The man instead grabbed him by his shoulder and guided him until they got into on of the elevators.

Some people seemed to recognize Tony; Peter saw how the man nodded and smiled at them and even posed for the ones that pulled their phones to take a quick picture. Once inside the elevator Tony and Peter were pushed to the back.

Peter had his back pressed onto Tony. He could clearly feel the man behind him, Peter almost yelled when Tony leaned closer to whisper in his ear “I hope you’re not having any dirty thoughts right now, remember that this is a job interview”

Peter smiled and as a little revenge pushed back on Tony who had to hold back the impulse of grind against the boy. When they got off Tony, let out the air he did not know he was holding. They walked over and Tony spoke to a gorgeous woman who guided them to their table and who couldn’t stop touching Tony for some reason.

“Change your face, that lady was just doing her job” Tony said once they sat down and after a waiter gave them the card

“I don’t know what you are talking about” Peter said pretending to read the card and realized he didn’t know most of the stuff they sold there.

“You look so pretty when you are jealous” Tony adjusted his glasses and smiles when Peter’s face turned red “You know what you want to order?”

Peter hid his face more into the menu “Actually…I don’t really know what to order. To be honest I only recognize the Bolognese Pasta” Tony took the menu off his hands and gave him a reassuring smile

“It’s alright, I’ll order for both of us” Tony raised his hand and in seconds a waiter came to take their order. Peter waited till Tony ordered something in Italian which Peter didn’t knew the man spoke so fluid.

“I’ll have wine and he will have a coke” Tony answered when the waiter asked what they wanted to drink. Peter raised his eyebrow “It’s not right for you to drink on a job interview. Millennials” The waiter laughed a bit a left to the kitchen.

“So” Tony leans on the table and focused his whole attention on Peter “This is the part where I usually try to know the other person better”

“You mean like what I do for living? And that other stuff?”

“Exactly” The wine and the coke are brought to the table and Tony took a sip of his glass before continuing “I mean I have some stuff done already. Your name, what do you do, your family, and of course your kinks”

Peter shook his head “Right, although you still have to discover all of them”

“Is that so?” Tony raised an eyebrow “I thought we got them all figured out already”

“Most of them, but I don’t think we got them all covered. I’m still discovering some of them thanks to you and the guys”

“Glad to know you enjoy our agreement” Tony took another sip “After we started and seeing how easily you adapted to it. Did you have a relationship of that kind before?”

“Not at all. I mean, I dated a girl in my class named Liz but that did not work out. And then I thought I had a crush on MJ but I had mixed feelings about it”

“Oh, so you dated girls. I thought you were gay not bi”

“I am gay” Peter corrected, “I think I dated them because I was somehow in denial I don’t know. To be honest I had this really big crush on you and I think since I thought nothing would ever happen I decided to look somewhere else”

“But you never dated guys, that’s why I’m saying you are bi and not gay”

“Well it’s not like that. Yeah I never dated with them but I downloaded this app, Grindr and met some guys to fool around” Peter remembered all those one night stands he had in the past “What about you?”

“Me?” Tony took some time to think his words “I enjoy the company of both women and men. That is not a secret at least to my close friends. And since we started to fool around in the team I realized that the company of men can be more…pleasurable”

“When did you guys start to fool around?” Peter asked with curiosity picturing the scenario that was usually a fantasy to jerk off sometimes.

“A while after we created the team” Tony answered right away “We didn’t have to think a lot, we were handsome men spending a lot of time together and sharing spaces, it was a matter of time”

“I know it’s not my business but, what about Pepper?”

“We started a relationship that lasted a lot, but after a while love started to fade away and we realized it was the best for both of us to break up” Tony smiled “The guys were really kind and made sure to help me get out of the sadness”

“I’m sure they did”

“Now it’s my turn to ask something that’s been bugging me, how did you start that little channel of yours?”

“Oh, that” Peter blushed once again “Well at first I got curious to try it by myself after seeing videos of people who did it. I tried a first time and I liked it a lot, so I kept doing it”

“And about that Iron Daddy stuff and the things about the avengers?”

“Oh that was just roleplaying, people love it, and so did I. I was somehow filling a fantasy” Peter said normally like it was nothing out of the ordinary

“Now you are living it” Tony raised his glass “Cheers, to living our fantasies”

“Cheers!” Peter answered crashing his glass with Tony’s “Now that we’re talking about it. I wanted to ask, since we are now…dating” Peter whispered the last word “Am I still allowed to do that?”

“I want to make clear that even if we are dating I’m not forbidding you to do what you want. You have a green card to fuck around with the guys and everything you want as long as you tell me of course” Tony thought about it for a minute “And about your little channel you can keep going with it, under the condition that whenever you broadcast again I’ll be there to watch you”

Peter’s cock reacted to the comment and he could not help but to picture a scenario where he played for the camera while Tony stood there watching, getting off to him. Peter moved the napkin over his lap to try to cover his hard on something that Tony saw clearly

“I got you hard didn’t I?” The man said smiling. Peter licked his lips and looked away “My gosh Pete, you are so easy to break”

“No I’m not” Peter answered back trying to play the role

“Yes you are” Peter was about to answer back but the waiter came with their food. Tony had ordered shrimps on butter. Two plates of pasta one for each and a basket full of garlic bread

“So you basically ordered Bolognese?” Peter asked watching at his plate

“I did. What can I say, I’m an expensive man with basic tastes” Tony smiled “I would have taken you to eat a cheese burger but I wanted the first date to be somehow more special”

“Well thanks” Peter said taking a bite at his delicious food “and this is amazing”

“One of the most expensive places in town, enjoy it” the man said and both of them ate in silence.

While eating Peter could not stop thinking about the comment that Tony made about being so easy to break. A bad idea came to his mind and after hesitating for a bit and checking the other tables he decided to get it done.

“How’s your food?” Peter asked trying to get Tony distracted and taking off the shoe of his right feet.

“It’s good, like I said I can get satisfied with regulaaar –fuck” Tony’s voice cracked at the last words. He looked down at the table and then looked at Peter who smiled kept eating like nothing was happening.

“You were saying?” Peter looked up and grinned at the man

“Peter” Tony whispered looking around concerned “what do you think you are doing?”

Peter smiled “Nothing. I’m enjoying my food, and you?”

Tony took a long sip of his wine “You know what I mean” Tony leaned closer so no one around could hear them “Why is your foot on my cock?”

Peter smiled again “Oh that” he played the naïve role so well “I wanted to show you that I’m not the one who’s easy to break”

“Are you out of your mind?” Tony questioned trying to sound angry but his voice was weak and he almost lets out a low series of grunts and whimpers. Peter pressed his foot harder on Tony’s cock now hard.

“All the tables have tablecloths; nobody can see what’s happening” Peter kept eating and kept on working Tony’s cock through the man’s pants

Tony laughed, a laughed that was interrupted by a moan that he had to disguise as cough so the people on the tables next to him did not suspect anything “I have to say I was not expecting this when I decided to take you out”

“I’m a box full of surprises” Peter answered. After that, they kept eating normally although Tony made some noises every now and then whenever Peter pressed harder or rubbed the head of Tony’s cock.

“Enough, you are getting into big trouble kid” Tony said doing his best authority voice

“What are you going to do, punish me?” Peter asked and Tony realized there was a challenge in those words. Tony took the napkin and cleaned his mouth before calling the waiter.

“Is there anything I can do for you Mr. Stark?” The boy asks

“Yeah, put all this food to take home” Tony said a bit faster than needed because he didn’t want to risk letting out a moan

“Is there something wrong with it?” the waiter asked taking the plates and wondering why the billionaire had a strange expression on his face.

“Not at –mmgn all. I just have an urgent meeting and I need to go” The waiter nodded and left. Peter kept the teasing until the boy came with a bag with boxes. Peter got his shoe back and after Tony got his card back, they left quietly.

As they walked, Peter threw quick glances at the man crotch and he smiled when he casually saw the outline of the man’s hard cock. When they reached the elevators, the place seemed more crowded that when they got there.

The doors opened, Peter and Tony were basically pushed again to the back of it. The elevator stopped a few times on its way down to let more people get inside in the already overcrowded place until not another body could fit in.

Tony, seeing an opportunity of revenge opened a space for Peter to get in front of him and the boy, not realizing the hidden intentions of the man, moved so he stood in front of him.

Tony moved only when the people shuffled as they usually did in elevators. The man looked around at the people and noticed that most of them were looking forward to the door or talking to each other not even realizing who was in the elevator with them. In one of the times when the people moved to get more comfortable, Peter got pushed back against Tony and the man takes his shot.

Peter didn’t seem to react but he is well aware of the finger applied on his ass. Tony moved it occasionally without consistency or pattern to keep it like it was a random coincidence and Peter seems to accept it.

The people at the elevator still seemed oblivious at what was happening in its slow descent. Peter has to hold back a yelp of surprise when Tony’s hand made its way inside of the boy sweatpants. Tony’s hand makes it’s way until the man has his middle finger pressing on the boy’s hole.

Peter’s body reacts at the contact and Tony can see how the boy opens his legs a bit so the man has better access. Dirty Little Bastard, Tony thought as he actively pressed his finger and pushed just the tip inside of Peter.

“Just like I said, you are so easy to break Peter” Tony whispered against the boy’s ear before biting on the lobe. Peter brought his hand to his mouth to cover the moan that escaped his mouth a sign of defeat that had Tony smiling.

After he felt that Peter was enough stretched, Tony dared to go further and push a second finger in. Peter’s was sweating and he was doing a big effort not to push back against Tony’s fingers and to hold back the moans.

“Be quiet unless you want everybody to find out” Tony whispered to Peter “Or that’s what you want? To everybody to find out you are mine?”

A little moan escaped Peter’s mouth causing the nearby people to turn around confused but not figuring out what was happening. The ding of the elevator when it reached the bottom pulled Tony and Peter out of their little trance.

As the people started to go out Tony passed the bag to Peter and the boy got the hint placing the bag in front of his sweatpants to cover the evident hard on. Once they were both out the walked to the same car that took them there. A few paparazzi caught them on their way there. Tony lowered his pace and posed for a few pictures so they focused on him while Peter sneaked into the car.

Once Tony got into the car, he instructed Happy to drive back to the tower as fast as he could. Happy made the black screen appear again and Tony pulled Peter on top of him, and both of them started to make out while grinding on each other.

The kisses were wet and loud. Tony’s tongue explored every spot on the boy’s mouth along with his hands that rested on Peter’s ass

“Let me get this straight” Tony said breaking the kiss “The only reason why I’m not fucking you right now it’s because I don’t want to give Happy the pleasure of hearing you moan, but when we get in the tower, you’re getting into so much trouble”

**

At the same time in the tower…

Thor decided to spend that afternoon binge watching The Witcher. The show was a recommendation from Clint who thought that since it had magic, monsters and the right amount of violence Thor might enjoy it. The blond kept eating his popcorn trying to focus on the sixth episode and not on the unusual quietness of being by himself, something that rarely happened these days since the tower was always overflowing with people.

Much to his dismay a ring of light and sparkles appeared right in front of him. Thor threw the bowl of popcorn as he stood up and got into battle position; he extended his arm and in a matter of seconds, Mjolnir came flying right into his hand. Little thunders came out of it as the god of thunder got ready to face whatever it came out of that portal. Once the sparks were gone and the portal closed, he could finally focus on the thin silhouette of a man in a red cape floating in front of him.

“Put that thing down would you” the man said.

“Strange! Didn’t they teach you how to knock?” he said offering his hand for a firm handshake with his pal.

Stephen Strange arranged his cape and turns to face the god of thunder “Good afternoon to you too” Strange looked around concerned

Thor threw the hammer on the couch “Why are you here? The only days we see you it’s because something bad has happened or it’s someone’s birthday”

“No need to be so pessimistic. I was planning to visit you guys since Peter Parker moved in but I just don’t have the time” Strange smiled “I have to say that boy is a delight to the sight in all those tapes” Steve said and Thor swore he saw how his friend adjusted his crotch as he spoke “But that’s not why I came here”

Thor frowned “Then why are you here?”

“I’ve been so busy that I have issues keeping tabs on who comes and goes from Earth. But it has come to my attention that today a visitor from you homeland has come, someone who has strictly forbidden to come here without previous notice and under constant supervision”

“You can’t be talking about Loki, right? He knows it, I’ve explained it to him a lot of times and he knows he can’t just show up and even if he wanted to Heimdall won’t allow it” The god said remembering all those times he explained everything with lots of details to avoid any issues with the team in the future.

“Well apparently he got here early this morning. I traced his location and he is here in the complex” the Magician recalled ashamed “I would have noticed sooner but my job…Anyway, I came here as soon as I could, now, have you seen him?”

“Not at all” Thor said

“If you are covering him…” The warlock accused him and Thor had to take a deep breath to subdue the rage growing inside of him

“I’m not!” The god spat angrily “As far as I know the only people in the tower at the moment are Steve, Bucky, Clint and Sam, I’m not even sure if Peter and Tony left earlier or if they are still here”

“Well my theory is that he might be disguised as someone else” The warlock floated around “I can do a spell to dismiss any glamour he might be using but we would have to try it on every person in this place”

“Fine, we will check room by room till we find him” Thor made its way with big and hard steps.

“You lead the way” The warlock said floating behind Thor who practically ran across the place cursing bellow his breath about how much trouble his brother would be when they caught him.

They walked pushing open every door of every hallway the past through. Once they reached the dorms Stephen stopped in front of Steve’s room and raised his hand, they heard what sounded like a whimper come from the room “I sense 3 people behind these doors, how should we proceed?”

“Like this” Thor declared before smashing the door open. Stephen was a bit shocked but went inside right behind the god and stopped when he realized what they just interrupted.

Steve was on all fours, Bucky behind him thrusting hard and fast. In front of Steve, Sam had his cock buried deep into the blond’s mouth.

“What the hell?!” Bucky cursed still not pulling out of Steve “Strange? What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Do your thing!” Thor told Stephen who seemed distracted with the sweat-covered bodies of his friends.

“Right” Stephen shook his head and took a step closer “Dissipate the illusion” he declared raising his hands.

Everybody froze waiting for something to happen but nothing seemed to change. If any Bucky seemed more angry and exasperated at the two intruders.

“Would someone please explain what’s going on?” Sam asked and a little moan escaped his mouth when Steve pulled the man’s cock out of his mouth

“It’s Loki, he’s here” Thor resumed the whole situation with those words and he saw the concern take over his friend faces.

“Shit” Bucky pulled out of Steve. He walked to the closet to take 3 towels throwing one at Sam and the other at Steve “Where is he?” he said putting the towel around his waist to cover himself

“What is he doing here?” Steve asked cleaning some of the cum off his mouth and doing the same as his boyfriend with the towel “I thought he isn’t allowed to come”

“He isn’t” Strange added “but he is here at the tower and we got to find him”

“Have you tried asking Jarvis?” Sam questioned. And Thor almost face palmed himself

“Of course, I forgot!” The god said aloud “Jarvis! Can you tell me beside us who’s in the tower at the moment?”

“Yes sir. Right now, Peter and Clint are engaged in Mr. Barnes room” the AI answered

“Peter? Wasn’t he supposed to be with Tony today?” Sam asked

Thor turned and faced Strange “It’s him, it’s Loki. I’m going to kill him”

“Not if I do it first” Bucky said walking past them to Clint’s room “No one interrupts me during sex without any consequences

**

_Earlier at the tower…_

Clint rolled to his side on the bed trying to conceal the sleep he lost. His eyes just about to close when a knock on his bedroom door brought him back to reality.

“Who is it?” Clint said rubbing his eyes and sitting on the bed, the back sheets only covering lap letting the man’s naked torso discovered. The man usually slept naked never caring about who might come in and find him that way.

“It’s me” the voice said through the door

“Peter? Come in” the man said. Peter smiled as he made his way inside the archer’s room “What are you doing here? I thought you would spend the day with Tony”

“Yeah…I was but I decided to take a break and come here with you” Peter said slowly getting rid of his clothes in a seductive manner. The boy fully naked and spotting a hard on looked at Clint “I just couldn’t stop thinking about you, and that cock of yours”

Clint grinned at him “Those are some naughty words Peter. I don’t think your boyfriend would approve them” Peter climbed to the bed and crawled on top of the man. Clint’s cock slowly starting to get hard. The man took a sharp inhale when Peter took his length on his skillful hands.

“Do you want me in a certain way? Or should I be the one taking control this time?” Peter whispered against the man’s ear licking the outline of it and slowly jerking him off.

Clint, now fully hard pulled Peter closer to him so their cocks are rubbing against each other “Since when did you become so bossy? You know I’m always in charge sweetheart” Clint grabbed Peter’s head and pushed him down to plant a slow and steady kiss on which Peter’s tongue won the battle for control “Mmm since you seem to be into it why don’t we put that tongue of yours into use”

Peter didn’t answer, instead he slowly licked its way from Clint’s chest to his abs and down to his cock. The boy licked a long stripe from the base to the head earning a low moan from the man “Like this daddy?” Peter asked before engulfing the head in his mouth.

Clint’s hand went right for Peter’s hair. The boy flicked his tongue around tasting the man’s cock. Clint looked down and was met with Peter’s eyes; they were dark and full of lust, for a brief moment, Clint thought he saw a green glow in them but the idea seemed ridiculous and was quickly discarded when Peter finally took him fully in his mouth.

“Shit Peter” Clint said pushing the boy to take more of his cock. Peter didn’t gag like he usually did. Instead, he sucked harder and hollowed his cheeks. Clint threw his head back in ecstasy. Peter grabbed one of Clint’s hands and motioned the man to rock his hips up at him.

“You want me to fuck your mouth?” Clint asked with a devilish grin earning a moan around his cock as a response “You dirty little slut. I don’t want any complains later”

With that last statement, Clint started to rock his hips up at Peter. Hard and quick movements that made Peter gag but the boy kept on sucking as if his life depended on it. When Clint opened his eyes, he almost came at the sight of a teary Peter with his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Clint pulled Peter off his cock. The boy spitting lots of saliva onto the man’s cock. Peter looked fucked up, lips swollen and eyes red from the tears. Clint pulled Peter up to him and licked the tears off before pushing his tongue inside of Peter’s mouth. He could taste some of him on it “Fuck Peter when did you get so good at blowjobs?”

Peter smiled when they broke the kiss “I have my secrets” he leaned closer to Clint, he took the man’s arms and raised them to the head of the bed “Would you let me try something else daddy?”

“After that, anything you want sweetheart” Clint said trying to recover his breath. A click sound made him look up to see Peter handcuffing him his hands with the bed. The handcuffs seemed familiar with their golden gleam “Where did those come from?” Clint asked curious

“Does it matter?” Peter whispered against the man’s lips. Clint opened his mouth a bit for a kiss but Peter laughed at him “Oh no, I’m the one in control now”

Clint moved around and clenched his muscles trying to look intimidating but still played the role “And now that I’m at your mercy, what will you do to me?” As he spoke, Peter made its way down again. For a moment, Clint thought he was going to fuck the boy’s mouth again but Peter placed his hands on both of the man’s legs and spread them apart.

“Anything I want” Peter poked his tongue out and before Clint could realize what was happening he felt Peter’s tongue on his ass.

“Oh-h Peter” The man swallowed hard. He was used to be the top and almost never got his ass eaten and so far, he also knew Peter did not have that much experience doing it but the boy between his legs knew exactly what he was doing.

Peter licked a long strip from the man’s hole earning a shudder from Clint. Peter roamed his tongue all over the ring of muscle. Clint out of reflex tried to close his legs but the boy with a strength that came out of who knows where kept both legs spread so the man’s ass was always exposed.

“Holy Shit!” Peter pushed his tongue inside of him and swirled around. The man couldn’t help but to grind his hips at Peter in search of more of his tongue. Peter looked at Clint and smiled when he saw the man had his eyes closed; the man’s cock leaked some pre-cum, something that was not common but Peter with his skillful tongue made miracles.

“A-alright Peter I think it’s time for you to ride this cock” Clint said, his hands tried to move but the handcuffs were hard to break, something unusual for him.

“When did I say that I was going to ride you?” Peter asked with a devilish expression. The boy lifted his middle finger at Clint. The man watched in awe as the boy sucked on his own finger and moved it down. Clint knew what was coming but still hissed when Peter pushed the digit inside of him.

“Fine, fine you’ve got your fun, now set me free so I can fuck you up like I always do” Clint ordered but Peter only laughed at him.

“You might not say it out loud” Peter talked as he pushed a second finger in “But your leaking cock tells me you like this” Clint looked down and felt shame upon him when he saw the little pool of pre-cum on his stomach.

Peter’s fingers pressed repeatedly against Clint’s prostate and the boy took the leaking member with his other hand jerking him off at the same pace of his fingers. The man tried to speak once again but the only thing that came out of his mouth were curses and moans. Peter increased the speed and strength of his fingers practically finger fucking the man.

Clint shouted in both pain and pleasure, he tried to move his legs and the rest of his body but some strange invisible force kept him from moving “Pe-Peter fuck! Stop!” Clint yelled

Peter kept fucking him the same way “Why? Could it be that you are ashamed Clint? Ashamed that you are getting off to somebody fingering your pretty ass? Not so manly after all don’t you think?”

Clint shot an angry glare at Peter because the boy was right; Clint felt his orgasm come closer with each stroke of his cock. Then he saw the green glow in his eyes once again and the man finally remembered where he had seen those eyes before.

“I’m glad to see things haven’t changed since my last visit” Peter said

“No –FUCK!” Clint yelled before letting go a deep groan of pleasure while his cock started to shoot jets of cum. Peter opened his mouth to catch as much as he could, some landing on his tongue and the rest paining his pretty face. Clint rode his orgasm, his body jerking at the overstimulation that Peter’s fingers caused on his prostate and the flick of the boy’s tongue on the head of his cock.

They were quickly interrupted when the door of the room was slammed open. Thor came in, anger and indignation in his eyes at the scene unfolding in front of him. Stephen Strange, Steve, Bucky, and Sam followed after, with the last three only wearing white towels that did not hide their hard members.

Stephen took a step closer with both hands raised “Dissipate the illusion” the warlock declared and with a golden glow Clint watched in horror as Peter’s face changed. The brown curly hair was replaced with a raven straight hair that fell to the now broad shoulders of a man he knew quite well.

The green eyes stared at Clint and winked at him before the new man turned around to face the others now. “Loki” Thor said with anger as he watched his naked brother get off the bed. The god of mischief gave them a bright smile and did nothing to cover his hard cock; instead, he collected some of Clint’s cum off his face and sucked them clean.

“Hello brother, did you miss me?” He looked at the three men in towels “Is this my welcome party?” Loki smiled at all of them thinking about how much fun he was going to have with all of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's been a long time since i've updated this work. I always have a reason but this time it was only because I needed time for myslef. I've been having issues in my personal life and college wasn't helping at all. I had zero time to do what i had to do and you can figure out that I had less than zero time to get into writting. I tried a lot of times but my inspiration was abscent and instead of writting and uploading a mediocre chapter I preffered to take a needed break. 
> 
> Now i'm back and uploading again! The whole coronavirus thing gave me the time to finally sit and get stuff done and the break was just what i needed cause the words and inspiration came to me naturally. As you can see i'm introducing the rest of the avengers, you can wait new pairings now ;) I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it a long one in compensation for the long time i was not active. Remember to leake kudos and comments, they really help me to get more work done :) 
> 
> Also THANK YOU SO MUCH, i can't believe that in this time you got the work to more than 1000 kudos. I'm really grateful for my readers and I try to live up to your expectations. Anyway let me know what you think of this chapter, what you think it might happen now :p and what do you wanna see cause I might make it reality. THANKS AGAIN! i'll try to upload faster taking advantage of my free time now that i'm locked up at home.


	14. Close to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony decides what to do with the whole Loki situation  
> Peter knows Tony is stressed, he offers some help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter you will find:  
> Tony/Peter (oral sex, anal sex, rimming, snowballing,teasing, dirty talk)

Peter moaned when Tony slammed him on the wall of the tower’s elevator. The ma pressed their groins together; Peter could feel the outline of Tony’s cock against his own. “Mmm T-Tony” the boy moaned against the man’s lips.

Tony lifted Peter so he could wrap his legs on the man’s hips. In a more comfortable position Tony squeezed the boy’s ass while Peter rocked his hips giving Tony’s cock a brief relieve thanks to the friction. The doors opened and Tony was willing to carry Peter like that to his bedroom or at least that was the plan.

“Ahem” someone cleared his throat. Peter and Tony stopped their making out session to turn and see a bit awkward Steve giving them a little smile “Sorry to interrupt, but we have a problem”

Tony and Peter broke the kiss; the later one took the opportunity to catch his breath while Tony spoke “We will talk about it later”

Steve felt awkward when his two friends resumed their kissing but he tried again trying to sound more concerned this time, “I’m sorry but, this can’t wait, it’s really important”

Tony sighed and placed Peter down. Steve could clearly see the online of their cocks and tried to look away as Tony and Peter got out of the elevator “What is it?”

Steve took a deep breath before speaking “Loki, he’s here”

 Tony’s eyes went wide “Like, here on earth?” he questioned while a confused Peter looked at both of them trying to read the situation

“More like here on the tower, in the living room” The blond said and Tony muttered a curse before running his hand through his face

“Loki?” Peter asked “as the brother of Thor?”

“That one” Steve answered

“Why is that a problem?” the boy asked not really seeing the issue, he heard stories and he knew the guy was not an angel but still he didn’t see the real issue.

Tony turned to answer the question “Loki is…like a bomb. He might behave but his nature is to be chaotic, he loves mischief and he likes to use his magic to manipulate people just for fun”

“Sounds bad, but why is it an emergency situation?” Peter asked still not seeing why the concern was so big about it

Steve answered this time “The last time Loki came to earth he did it because Thor was spending too much time here, the reason was that at the moment Thor was dating a scientist called Jane. Apparently, Loki got so jealous that he came here and used some glowing blue cube from Asgard and almost caused an Alien invasion on New York only to have his brother’s attention back”

Peter laughed a little “No way. That’s just ridiculous” when Tony and Steve did not share his laugh he realized they were not joking “Wait, are you for real? That’s insane!”

“Not only that” Steve added “He’s done other stuff too, even used his magic in some of us” the memory of Clint being under Loki’s magic and being nothing more than a pawn that the god used even making him attack his friends was something they would never forget, especially the archer.

“Now you get why it’s a big issue” Tony swallowed hard “that time we stopped him before he even got started. Thor pleaded for his brother so we decided to send him back to Asgard as long as Loki never came back”

“Strange is here” Steve declared, “We were waiting for you to take a decision about what to do with him”

“Fine” Tony turns at Peter “You, go to my room and lock the door with the panel. Use your birthday as the password. Don’t come out and don’t let anyone go in, even if it’s me”

Peter listened to every word that he said, only getting more and more confused “A-Alright”

“Let’s go” Tony and Steve made their ways to the living room while a worried Peter stared at them

Tony and Steve went into the living room. The billionaire’s eyes quickly landed on the raven-haired man tied on a chair “Finally!” Bucky stood up of the couch, he seemed stressed “This idiot won’t shut up! If you took a few minutes more to come I would have done something to shut him”

Bucky spoke in a serious tone but Loki seemed entertained “Oh god, you’re being so dramatic I was just trying to share stories of my adventures” Loki said and sighed, “guess you really don’t know to appreciate quality storytelling”

Bucky took a deep breath and walked away with big steps apparently tryig not to beat the god with his metal arm. Steve went right behind him trying to calm down his lover while the rest of the guys stood in a circle around the god of mischief. Before Tony arrived, Thor looked for the golden cuffs his brother gave him and ironically used them on him to keep him immobilized on the chair.

“Loki” The billionaire took a step forward and closed the distance with the god “Good idea to use these” Tony said running his fingers through the golden metal, the memory of him being in the same position as Loki came to his mind but he quickly pushed it away.

“Tony” Loki said smiling at him “As always your manners are terrible. Is this how you receive your guests around here?”

“You’re not a guest. If anything you are a parasite” Tony spat without any remorse causing the god to laugh

“Glad to see things are still the same as the last time I came here”

“Hope you enjoyed your time, cause I’m sending you back, right now” Tony turned around and looked at Strange “Can you open up a portal to send him back to Asgard?”

“Yes I can” Strange walked over to the window and started to make circles with his hand.

“Wait a second!” Loki yelled, a bit out of his cool as he usually was “Don’t you wanna hear why I’m here?”

“Not really. Strange proceed” Tony said but Loki started talking even if he was not asked to

“Wait!” Loki rolled his eyes “Look I came here trying to hide from my father ok?”

Thor who stayed quiet all this time spoke lowly. Loki smiled with satisfaction cause he knew his brother would jump in once he heard his story “Father?” he asked, “Why are you hiding from our father?”

Loki rolled his eyes again, with some movement from his hands the cuffs fell to the floor. Everyone tensed and got into their battle positons while the god stood up gracefully rubbing his wrists. At the surprised faces, he just chuckled “C’mon, those were mine; you really think I would not know how to get out of those?”

Strange was about to cast a spell when Loki turned to face him “Relax!” The god raised his hands and sat on the couch while the men moved still keeping the circle around him prepared for any kind of tricks that the god could use “I just wanted to have a better seat. As I was saying, there is going to be some kind of festival in Asgard soon, usually I’m assigned some boring tasks and other stuff as usual because Odin thinks that I might ruin something”

“Can you blame him?” Tony commented but Loki pretended not to listen to the comment and continued

“Anyway, I was doing an excellent job indeed. But then father decided to invite some close friends over to the palace and he asked me to stay in my chambers” he chuckled “He didn’t want me to be there so I wouldn’t embarrass him or the family. He felt ashamed of me! Can you believe it?”

The god took one of the strings of his hair and played with it as he spoke “Of course I was a bit mad. I mean of his two sons I’m the charming one, the diplomatic one, the one who knows how to blend with the high society”

Thor coughed interrupting Loki’s self-praise session and Loki focused again on his story “So, while he was not paying attention I seduced one of his friends, took him to my chambers and you can imagine what happened there” Loki laughed a bit “Of course father found out and I might have accidentally unleashed the fury of Odin”

Sam tried to hold his laugh finding the whole situation a bit funny while Tony and Thor stayed serious trying to find any lie or inconsistency in his story

“And how did you end up here exactly?” Strange asked

“Well, once I realized that things were not going to be fixed anytime soon I realized that I had not seen my brother lately” Loki shot a loving glare at Thor who swallowed hard “So I decided that maybe coming here was the best. That way Father could relax while I spent time with my beloved brother until the festival when I return”

“How did you even get past Heimdall?” Thor questioned with curiosity

“Oh brother, after all this years you learn how to…persuade our dear friend” Loki showed a devil grin

Tony clapped his hands bringing everyone’s attention to him. Steve and Bucky came back and stood behind the man “Great story, but sorry, you cannot stay here. Strange do your thing”

Stephen raised his hands preparing to open the portal when Thor spoke “Wait!”

“For god’s sake, now what?” Tony asked thinking about the boy who waited in his room for him

“Tony, can I speak to you for a second?” the god of thunder asked. Tony nodded and he walked to a far corner of the room where they could not be heard, or at least that is what they thought

“Please don’t say what I think you are going to say” Tony begged once they stopped moving

“Look” Thor had a pleading expression “I know Loki might have done some bad stuff in the past, and I know he just arrived and already messed with Clint bu-“

“He did what?!” Tony asked shocked at the new information and realizing the archer was missing from the group

“Steve didn’t tell you” Thor gave his friend a shy smile, the kind of smile a kid gives when he breaks something by accident “Well yeah, he serviced our friend but the details are not important” the god said not wanting to include the fact that his brother impersonated Peter knowing that it would only get Tony even more angry.

Tony rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to relax “Is Clint alright?”

“He is, he is just worn out, Loki sucked him off but that doesn’t matter know!” Thor laughed nervously “If my father is indeed enraged I don’t really think sending him back might be a good idea”

Tony did not want to be the villain of the story but he knew what Loki was capable of, and now that Peter stayed in the tower, it meant exposing the kid to any kind of bad idea that could cross Loki’s mind

“Look, I can’t risk the safety of our people and Peter just because he messed up and doesn’t want to face the consequences”

Thor spoke softly “Look I know what he did in the past but he’s changed, he really has, and he is my brother, he only needs a chance to prove all of you that he is not the same guy as before”

Tony laughed ironically “I’m sorry but as far as I still remember he’s still the god of mischief!”

“Please Stark, he’s my brother. Can you just give him one shot?” Thor begged, something that almost never happened. Tony knew Loki was Thor’s weakness. The god of thunder could complain all he wanted about his brother but at the end, he would give everything for him “Give him a chance and if he messes up I’ll send him back home myself”

“Even if I accepted, there is no guaranty that he will not go out to the world and make a big mess of it!” Tony concluded

“You know, there is something we could do” Strange said. Tony and Thor walked back to the circle

“What do you mean?” Thor asked

“There is a spell that I can use. Basically it will act like a cage, so Loki doesn’t go out of a determinate area” Thor’s face was filled with hope and he faced the billionaire who seemed to be considering the possibility

“And what about his magic?” Steve asked, “He could still use it to escape or something”

 “I got something for that too” Strange moved his hands and a black ring appeared on between his index and thumb “After his last visit I looked for artifacts that could nullify magic from other worlds. With this thing on, he won’t be able to use any kind of magic”

Every one faced Tony waiting for his answer. The man analyzed every possibility, every scenario and the outcome of each one. In theory, if Strange told the truth then Loki would only be an annoying guest who represented no menace to any of them.

“What do you guys think?” Tony asked the rest of the team. The men looked at each other in silence before they gave their opinions.

“I think we should give him a chance,” Sam said more driven by the image he got earlier of a naked Loki who might be up some fun.

“As long as he is away from me and I don’t have to hear him, its fine by me” Bucky expressed while Steve raised his shoulders

“I mean, I he wanted to do something bad to us he might have done it by now” The blond said while Loki nodded

“He’s right” Loki smiled at Steve “seems like the people from Midgard recovered their good sense”

“We need to know Clint’s opinion on this” Tony commented, he was about to call Clint using Jarvis but a voice from behind took them by surprise

“Let him stay” They all turned their faces and Clint leaning on the frame of the door to the living room, his eyes locked at the god of mischief “It takes more than a magic trick to scare me” Loki and Clint stared at each other, the brunette not blinking once while Loki gave the man a little smile and a wink.

“Alright, oh I almost forgot, Bruce knows that Loki is here?” If someone might have a bad reaction to Loki’s presence besides Clint that would be Bruce considering their…past encounter.

“He left the tower earlier today” Clint said, “He might not even be back for a while, you know how he is”

“We have to be careful, if Loki stays here then we don’t want green guy to show up and cause a mess” Tony said to himself.

“Does that mean that he can stay?” Thor asked hopefully.

Tony looked at Thor and realized he already ran out of excuses.  His eyes went straight to Loki who seemed relaxed on the couch. Slowly Tony walks up to Loki never breaking the eye contact

“If you stay here, you won’t do anything to harm me, the team, or anyone in this city. The second I figure you are up to something, I am going to kick your ass back to Asgard so your dad finishes the job” the billionaire spoke with a tense jaw. Loki stood up and with a flick of his hand; the black ring Strange was holding a few seconds ago appeared on his hand.

Loki placed the ring in his index finger; his body shook a bit at the goosebumps that ran through his body as he felt the magic leave him. He stared at Stark and offered his right hand “You won’t even notice I’m here”

Tony took the god’s hand a gave a hard squeeze earning a grunt of discomfort from the god “If you dare to do anything to Peter, the rage of your dad will be the last of your problems” he whispered so only Loki heard him “Lock him up in one of the rooms” the billionaire instructed Strange

“In a room?” the god laughed like it was some kind of joke “What am I going to do locked in a room for almost a week?” Loki complained

“You will have a private bathroom, TV, internet, and plenty of books. If you are hungry I’m sure your brother whose is from now on responsible of you, will take care” Tony answered immediately and gave his back to Loki “unless you want to face your dad”

“I’ll find something to do” Loki quickly said not trying to test the man’s patience and realizing that even if he was locked up he would entertain himself somehow “shall we?” he asked Strange with a smile

**

Peter got impatient after the first 30 minutes of waiting. He asked Jarvis for a report about what was going on in the living room but the AI only told that the guys were in the middle of a discussion.

Why Loki’s presence was such a big deal? He thought to himself. He did not know the man in person, his only reference were stories he heard from the guys and even his own brother who recognized Loki had his flaws still spoke good things about him.

However, Tony just revealed another face of Loki. A face that almost put thousands of lives at risk for a ridiculous reason. Just then, when Peter was about to give up and sleep until Tony returned he heard the panel of the door.

The double doors of the studio opened and Tony came in with the same expression he had whenever he got frustrated with an invention. Peter watched in silence as Tony walked to the wood cabinet and pulled a bottle of whiskey. The man served himself a glass and then made his way to the bed sitting on the edge of it.

Tony felt the weight change to his side and met the loving gaze of Peter who wrapped his arms around the man in a comforting hug.

“Everything ok?” Peter asked running one of his hands through the man’s hair

Tony took a long sip of his drink before answering “I’m just a bit tense”

Peter raised an eyebrow “What do you mean? What happened?”

Tony took a deep breath and enjoyed the feeling of Peter’s fingers roaming through his hair “Loki is staying here for a week at least”

“Oh” Peter remained silent for a few seconds not sure about how he should feel “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Depends on who you ask” the man took another sip of his drink. Peter took the glass and Tony was about to object before realizing the boy was placing it down on the floor.

“I’m asking you” Peter said taking one of Tony’s hands while the other one fell from the man’s hair to his shoulder “How do you feel?”

“I feel…” Tony dropped himself on the bed, Peter moved so they were both laying side by side. The man looking at the ceiling while the boy’s eyes totally focused on him “Stressed. Anxious. I do not know. I always have a plan, an idea to follow in certain scenarios” the man clenched his fists “The mere presence of Loki threatens every plan, and he is unpredictable but really smart. A bad combination for someone”

“Hey!” Peter hugged Tony “I think you are unpredictable and smart”

“Exactly” Tony laughed earning a sympathetic smile form Peter “I just feel that if things go bad because of Loki it will be my fault, cause I had the chance to prevent it”

Peter shifted to place himself on top of Tony with the boy’s head resting on the man’s shoulder. The move took Tony by surprise but he smiled sniffing the scent of Peter’s hair. While one of his hands rested on the boy’s lower back drawing circles “What was that for?”

“You are not a bad man” Peter answered, his eyes closed as he kept hugging him “I know you have this complex of always thinking that every bad thing that happens it’s your fault but it’s not. And you don’t even know if this is going to have a bad outcome, so don’t be so pessimistic”

Tony could not help but smile. Peter did not realize the influence he had on the man, and Tony was especially grateful to have these little moments with him.

“I’m going to do my best and I’ll try to be optimistic” Peter let out a little yay making Tony laugh “But I have to ask you a favor” Peter moved his head so he and Tony stared at each other

“I know asking you to avoid speaking to Loki at all cost is useless cause you will at some point” Peter tried to deny it but Tony shook his head “Don’t even try it, we know you will go to his room at some point. All I’m asking is for you to be really careful around him”

“I will” Peter promised “Too bad it happened just when we got back from our first date”

“Yeah, I’m sorry. It totally killed the mood” Tony played with the boy’s hair

“It’s alright, I really enjoyed it” Peter kissed the man’s chest “And I’m sure it was worth it, I’m sure Thor really appreciates the fact that you accepted his brother here and it’s nice that things are good between both of you”

“He better be thankful” Tony rolled his eyes “It’s not like I’m getting anything out this whole situation”

Peter moves and plants a kiss on the man’s lips “Maybe you deserve some kind of reward for being nice this time”

“I’m always nice” Tony answers “but you are right, I think I deserve a reward”

“You got anything in mind?” Peter asked. With a devilish smile, Tony moved his hand from Peter’s back to the curve of his ass softly squeezing it in the process “I thought this whole situation killed the mood”

“Thankfully it’s easy to get you back on it” Tony joked getting his hand inside of Peter’s sweatpants and underwear and felt the flesh directly on his hands.

Peter hated himself for being so easy, with just a few words from any of the guys he could get on the edge and they all knew it. On the outside, he would play hard to get but deep down he enjoyed the feeling of being their little plaything. What they did to him, the way they treated him like a little slut but at the same time cared about him, that was something he would not find outside this little group of exceptional men.

“Shut up, we are not having this conversation again” Peter focused again on the present. He tried to sound serious but little moans escaped his mouth as the man kept massaging and squeezing on his butt

“You are right, we are not talking this time” Tony, still under Peter moved his leg to press it directly on Peter’s crotch. The man was satisfied with himself when he felt the boy’s cock already hard against his leg.

Moving his leg up and down, Tony got Peter holding onto his arms and whining. Tony pulled the boy’s face up and they started to make out. The man had complete control of the kiss; he took the chance of brushing his tongue and exploring every corner of Peter’s mouth.

“You know” Tony broke the kiss letting Peter regain some of his breath “I’m thinking about that time where you fooled around with everyone in the tower but didn’t even look at me, you remember?”

Peter did not answer right away not really focused on the conversation, after his mind got hold of what he was asked he nodded. Tony smiled and fully grabbed the boy’s ass pushing him down on his leg. Peter moaned and took the hint, slowly grinding himself on Tony’s leg.

“I remember clearly. You showed me a bratty side of you” Tony gave a quick spank on Peter’s butt. The pants muffled most of the hit but the boy still inhaled sharply which made Tony smile and repeat his action a few times.

“I-I already apologized for that” Peter managed to say. Tony pulled down the boy’s pants fully and gave him a spank, this time directly on the boy’s flesh. Peter whined but still kept bucking his hips doing it harder whenever the man’s hand came down on him.

 “I know” Tony kissed the boy’s hair “Just wanted to tell you that behind all the rage that I was feeling at the moment I was surprised in a good way. No one has ever made me feel so jealous before. You really made your daddy proud”

Peter’s head raised at the nickname and Tony felt the boy’s cock twitch too “I thought you were my boyfriend”

“Darling” Tony pulled Peter up and planted a quick kiss on the boy’s lips “who says I can’t be both?”

Peter bit his lip and leaned in for another kiss. The boy was desperate and Tony felt it clearly. Peter seemed to push his body harder on him looking for more contact, more warmth. Tony pushed the boy off him and chuckled when he saw the wet spot in Peter’s sweatpants

“Already so wet and we haven’t even taken off our clothes” Tony smiles “Strip, now”

Peter almost fell down because of how fast he obeyed that order. He started at Tony the whole time he took piece by piece of his clothing. He could clearly see the darkness in the man’s eyes, the hunger as Tony ate him with his sight.

“Come here” Tony said pointing at the floor in front of him. Peter walked and felt a bit shy when the man pulled him close and ran his rough hands through the his body. Peter moaned when one of Tony’s hands found with one of his nipples.

Seeing the reaction it caused, Tony kept on twitching and rubbing on it earning little moans from Peter who had to place both of his hands on the man’s shoulders to keep himself steady.

“You’re so sensitive” Tony said really close to Peter’s stomach. The boy looked down and bit his lip at the sight. The man took the chance to grab onto Peter’s cock. The boy shivered as the man slowly jerked him off.

Peter threw his head back, the whole waiting situation long forgotten and it feels like they just got back from the restaurant with their hormones frenzied by everything they did there.

“D-Daddy” A sudden and loud whimper escaped his mouth when Tony’s thumb pressed and rubbed the head of Peter’s cock. Tony watched with fascination the amount of pre-cum the boy leaked onto his finger and down to his hand.

“Shhhh” Tony changed his hands and offers Peter his cum covered fingers. The boy happily takes them on his mouth sucking and rolling his tongue all around them “That’s right, suck them clean, taste yourself”

Peter continued his labor, which got a bit harder since he could not control the moans. At some point, he even stopped sucking letting Tony move his fingers in and out of his mouth as he pleased. Tony kept on jerking Peter off enjoying the lewd expressions and sounds the boy made, after a while he saw how the boy was starting to have problems standing and his muscles clenching, that and the fact that Peter’s mouth watered and drooled all over Tony’s fingers was a sign that the boy was close to his orgasm.

Paying extra attention to any other sign, Tony waited till he felt the boy was about to cum. Just at that moment, when Peter’s moans were louder and his body started to shake, Tony removed his hand and took Peter inside of his mouth.

Peter screamed at the sudden wetness around his already sensitive cock. Shot by shot he filled Tony’s mouth with his cum. Peter’s hand switched from the mam’s shoulders to his hair, which Peter pulled and ran his fingers through while he rode his orgasm.

Once he finally got down from his high, Tony pulled Peter out of his mouth; he stood up and pulled Peter for a kiss. Peter could taste himself all over Tony’s mouth. The man pushed the cum passing it around and slowly swallowing bits of it as they did.

They broke the kiss once their lungs couldn’t stay without air anymore, their lips separated but remained locked with a string of cum and saliva. Peter hid his face on Tony’s neck and took the chance to plant a few kisses there. The man grunted at the soft lips that traveled all over his neck. Peter whispered something too low for Tony to hear.

“What did you say babe?”

Peter stopped and pulled from Tony’s neck. His pink lips a bit puffy and the boy was blushing hard “I-I said that I wanted to make you feel good too” Peter’s hand went for the hard cock underneath the man’s pants.

Tony smiled at the eagerness. Peter’s expression was desperate, horny, but at the same time somehow concerned for the man. Sometimes Tony forgot how selfless Peter could be, that’s why he always tried to please him the most whenever they had sex, because he deserved to feel as good as he did.

“Please, let me do it” Peter begged already getting on his knees. Tony’s eyes went wide but at the same time shined with lust. Having Peter like this, begging to suck him off was priceless, and how could he say no to that pretty face?

Without a word, Tony undid his belt and the buttons of his pants. Peter helped pulling the clothing down. Before Tony could even get to the waistband of his underwear, Peter already pressed his face against the man’s member mouthing it across the thin fabric.

Tony closed his eyes and bucked his hips up a little. The underwear soon was all wet and covered in Peter’s saliva. The boy’s tongue pressed and traced the outline of the man’s cock. With his hands, Tony stroked Peter’s curly hair as a way to encourage him to keep going.

Tony looked down and almost melted when his eyes met the brown of Peter’s. Tony could see they both had the same glimpse of lust in their eyes. Peter pulled the man’s underwear down, Peter giggled when the man’s cock slapped him of his face. Keeping the eye contact Peter licked the head of Tony’s cock, the man squinted his eyes not wanting to lose any second of the scene and kept his caressing on the boy’s hair until Peter finally swallowed him.

The man swallowed hard, still able to taste the kid in his mouth. His whole attention was in trying not to cum at the boy who was sucking his cock like there was no tomorrow. Peter was proud to be able to take the whole length of the man (thanks to the practice he had with Steve’s giant cock). He deep-throated Tony without hesitation or gag reflex.

Tony’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and his legs gave up causing him to sit on the edge of the bed. Peter moved between his legs and rested his hands on both of the man’s knees. Peter knew exactly what Tony liked, when the boy hollowed his cheeks or whenever he ran his tongue on the underside of the head, the hands around his hair clenched and Tony let out a series of curses.

 “Fucking hell Peter” Tony moaned feeling in heaven. Peter did this thing to pull all the way to the tip and then slowly swallow him complete that sent wave after wave of pleasure “You’re doing so good for daddy”

Peter moaned around Tony. The boy’s cock already hard again and his ass craved for something to fill him. Tony rocked his hips up starting to take a pace and fucked the boy’s mouth once he found the perfect movements and position.

Peter took everything the man gave him looking up from time to time to delight himself with the man’s expressions. The boy pulled the whole cock out of his mouth with a loud pop that made the man lazily smile. Tony was amazed at how wet and shiny his cock was, saliva dripped all over his balls and the floor. Peter went down to give the same treatment to the man’s balls, sucking them into his mouth while jerking Tony’s cock.

“A-Alright –oh!- ok stop” Tony ordered and Peter like a good sub stopped his actions immediately

“Is there something wrong?” Peter asked after pulling the man’s balls out of his mouth.

“No, Pete not at all” Tony laughed at the idea of the boy asking  “if any you were doing really really good. If you kept it up I might end up too fast, and I don’t want that”

Peter buried his face on the man’s crotch right beside Tony’s cock. He looked up and Tony thought about how good this would look in a picture. Peter’s fucked up face with Tony’s wet cock right on the side coating it with pre-cum.

“Sorry” Peter said and Tony just wanted to pull the guy up and fill his face with a million of kisses while telling him how perfect he was.

“Never apologize for something like that” Tony took of the rest of his clothes that were soaked with sweat “Get on the bed, all fours”

Peter jumped on the bed assuming the position he was asked. Tony followed him to the bed and positioned right behind. Peter turned to see what the man was going to do; he only got a glimpse of the man’s smirking face.

The flick of a warm tongue against his entrance made Peter rise his ass and hide his face down on his arms. Tony started to lap the boy’s ass earning moan after moan. Tony knew that just as Peter liked to suck dick he enjoyed to be rimmed.

Tony took his time; he needed the boy to be desperate and begging. He kissed and bit the surroundings earning yelps and whimpers and changed back into licking and pushing his tongue into Peter.

Peter made the most delicious sounds. Tony never felt more encouraged to work harder just to see what other stuff could come out of the boy’s mouth. On once time Tony took to admire his work he saw that Peter was hard and leaking onto the sheets again. He remembered that time Peter explained that with his powers it also came heightened senses and increased sex drive.

One of his fingers made its way inside of Peter who arched his back when the digit went it. Tony searched around for the special spot, normally he would take things slower but his own cock started to hurt looking for some kind of release.

When Peter let a high pitched moan Tony took notes on the angle and pulled his finger out. Peter raised his head and turned

“T-Tony please” Peter’s voice was weak, the boy was desperate and his voice along with his face were clear evidence of it

“Really?” Tony rubbed the head of his cock on the boy’s ass. Tony pressed his thumb on it so a bit of the head went it but he pulled out almost immediately putting Peter in the sweet agony of the rim of ass get stretched and tightening again “How much you want it?”

“Tony please!” Peter cried. Tears threatened to roll from the boys eyes “I need It, I need your cock!”

Tony kept the torture this time pushing a bit more than the head but never remaining inside the boy or touching his prostate. Peter grunted in both rage and agony but the whole situation made Tony enjoy it even more.

“What do I have to do daddy?” Peter made the question and it caused Tony’s cock twitch “Please, tell me”

Tony pretended to think about it for a minute keeping his eyes locked with Peter’s who were now filled with tears. The man smirked and finally gave the only condition “I wanna hear you say that you are easy to break”

“W-What?” Peter asked, his mind not really able to focus on the words but he heard it clearly

“You hear me baby, I wanna hear you say it”

Peter shook his head and looking down at the sheets he practically yelled in desperation “I’m easy to break!”

“Good boy” Tony praised and pushed a bit more of his cock “Tell me how much you love my cock” Tony loved dirty talk especially if it came from Peter who had his moments of boldness but spent of the time blushing and feeling ashamed.

“I Love your cock Mr. Stark! I love your cock!” Peter cried out and the use of his formal name work Tony up even more. He pushed more of himself into the boy, his cock halfway in.

“Beg me to put it in” Tony took Peter’s hair and pull it back to the boy can’t look down and instead he has his sight lost somewhere in the ceiling

“Please Mr. Stark, please put it in! Please Daddy! P-please! Ah!” Peter moaned loudly when Tony went balls deep into him. Peter shut his eyes and felt relieved at the feeling of being finally granted what he wanted, a cock in his ass.

Tony enjoyed the feeling of Peter clenching around him for a while. He gave Peter the opportunity to stretch since the man knew that one finger was not enough. When Peter pushed back on him, Tony knew the boy was ready.

They usually fucked the kid hard and rough. Tony would get to that, but first he went slow, something painful even for him but he wanted to build up the boy’s next orgasm to end with Peter crumbling down to pieces.

The thrusts were slow; Tony pulled almost the whole way out to push in slowly but hard pushing Peter forward when the man’s cock went fully in. Peter took what he was given and pushed back trying to sync with the man so he could get more relieve. Tony used the info he got with his finger earlier to guide his cock right onto Peter’s prostate.

The room became filled with curses and moans behind the sound of flesh clashing on flesh. Both of them tried to use words but they were not necessary, the sounds they made were enough to let the other know how much they enjoyed the moment. Peter stood up still rocking his hips back at Tony throwing one arm around the man to pull him closer to him.

Their faces were so close to each other but they didn’t kiss. Instead, they just stared at each other, moaning or breathing hard while the man started to rise up his rhythm. They were getting louder with every second but they didn’t care, specially Tony who wanted everyone to know that he was the reason for such lewd sounds coming out from Peter’s mouth.

“Fuck Peter you have no idea how good you make me feel” Tony moaned against the boy’s mouth. Peter lazily smiled before throwing his head back at a particular hard thrust.

“You feel so good too! Mmmngh!” Peter fell down again, the angle of Tony’s cock was perfect always hitting the boy’s prostate. Peter looked at his own cock hanging hard and leaking faucets totally ruining the sheets.

Tony gave a hard thrust and stopped moving feeling out of breathe. Peter noticed but they both still looking their release. Peter moved forward until Tony’s cock fell out from his ass. Just as he, Tony also leaked pre-cum.

The man ran a hand through his face trying to dry the sweat just as Peter turned around. They stared at each other; they both looked fucked up on their own way. Hair messy and sweaty, their faces blushed and some parts of their bodies red as well.

“I…” Peter pulled Tony for a steamy kiss and pushed the man down on the bed. Tony raised an eyebrow when Peter threw his leg over the man’s lap “I wanna ride you” Peter finally managed to say

“Be my guest” Tony took his cock and kept it pointing up while Peter aligned himself with it. Peter eased himself down on it easily taking him all the way in.

Both Peter and Tony threw their heads back and moaned when Peter started to move. Both of them enjoyed this position since they could see each other. The boy placed his hands on Tony’s pecs for support while Tony grabbed the boy’s ass helping him move. With this new angle Peter had the control, he could go as fast as he wanted and he could angle himself so Tony’s cock always sent a wave of pleasure through all his body whenever the boy slammed his body down.  

“Fuck Pete” Tony sat pulling Peter’s body closer to him “You’re such a good boy, a good boy for me” Peter got off to the praise and rocked his hips harder. Tony took the note and feeling his own release approaching he took the boy’s cock and let Peter get off with it.

“My good boy, my little slut” Tony whispered on Peter’s ear “No matter how many cocks you take your ass is still tight and hungry for more”

Peter started to bounce frenetically, the dirty talk and the hand on his cock getting the best of him. Tony knew how to push his buttons the right way “Y-yes!” Peter moaned

“Such a cock whore” Tony felt the walls of Peter’s ass clench more frequently on his cock giving him the hint that the boy was almost at his limit “You’re going to come Pete? Want me to fill you up?” Tony kissed the boy’s neck, Peter tilted his head giving the man better access to it.

“Yes! Please do it! Fuck, T-Tony I’m really close” Peter cried out, Tony was using his best multitasking abilities to give him a sensorial overload. The kissing, the hand jerking him off and the slight spanking on his ass while the boy rode Tony were too much for him “I-I’m cumming!”

“Shit!” Tony started to trust up almost on the edge, “I’m fucking cumming too!” Tony let out a scream that would make Thor proud as he started to fill Peter’s ass with his cum. Peter shouted too, his cock spurting and covering with cum both of their stomachs and Tony’s hand with jets of his cum.

They stayed in the same position for a while, Tony with his arms around Peter while the boy shook with the remains of his orgasm. Peter pressed their foreheads together moaning right in front of his lover. A few minutes later and after they were both done, Peter and Tony shared a deep kiss. It was slow and romantic, a way to say thank you for the good sex they just had.

Without breaking the kiss, Peter raised himself till Tony fell out of him. The man groaned at the feeling of cum leaking from the boy’s ass onto his legs. Peter felt the man smile while they kissed and he broke it off just to see Tony with a big smile on his face.

“What?” Peter asked a bit curious, Tony shook his head

“Nothing, it’s just that you are amazing, have I told you that?”

“Only when we have sex” Peter joked and Tony gave him a quick kiss. Peter opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it. This didn’t go unnoticed by the man

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked concerned. One of his hands caressing the boy’s cheek. Peter tilted his head at the contact and smiled

“I was wondering. If you could hold me for a while…” Peter seemed awkward asking that, something that made Tony faintly smile. He didn’t want the boy to feel ashamed to ask that kind of stuff.

“Of course” Tony kissed him again “I’m not big and soft like Steve, but I could hold you as long as you like”

Peter realized that Tony did those kind of comments, comparing himself somehow with the other members of the team. Peter the man was self-aware of the difference between them in certain aspects.

“I don’t care” Peter reassured “I want to be with you”

Peter got off the man’s lap and lay down on the bed. Tony crawled to the edge and pulled the shirt he was using. He cleaned the cum off his hands and used it to clean it off Peter’s stomach and later ass

“Wait!” Peter said when he felt the fabric on his body “Isn’t that expensive?”

Tony laughed “It’s a shirt, yes, it’s expensive but as you have seen, money is not a problem for me”

Once they were clean, or at least cleaner than before. Tony got on the side of Peter, both of them laying on their sides. Peter being the little spoon while Tony made the big spoon. The man threw his arms around the boy pulling him for a hug.

“That was the best date I’ve ever had” Peter commented. Tony’s heart warmed at the comment and kissed the boy’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you liked it, hopefully there will be many more”

Peter interlaced his hand with Tony’s and gave it a kiss before closing his eyes enjoying the closeness gradually falling asleep in the man’s arms dreaming about the future dates they will have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to offer an apology for any grammar mistakes cause I know there are some of them. I had a terrible writters block and I finally managed to write this chapter a few minutes ago and it's 4:44 am right now, my eyes are tired but I knew I had to finish it right now before my inspiration left and the internet works just fine.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. It might be a little dissapointing since this chapter only has one sex scene but i wanted to show more of Tony and Peter together since they are some kind of couple now. About the chapters to come i'll only say that we will see more of Loki and Sam will finally get his turn. 
> 
> Leave some kudos and comments! I really apreciate the feedback and I like to asnwer your comments! Sending love to all of you, stay safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, leave some kudos or comments with your feedback ;)


End file.
